You and Me
by Pandora147
Summary: They wanted to slow down the ticking hands of time. A bend in the universe was set to change everything. In just a few short months, they'd be dressed in red and white robes, graduating from East High – and by then, the future would be the present. Third installment in my 'Someday' series. All characters; TxG.
1. 1

_**YOU AND ME**_

**Author's Note:**

_'You and Me' is the third in my series known as 'Someday' or 'The Someday Trilogy'. The series tells the tale of senior year with canonical characterisation but original interpretation of the characters and the direction they would take in senior year. The series utilises an interpretation of canon from High School Musical 1 and High School Musical 2, and from there my own characters and plot apply. The overall plot direction and brainstorm was formulated prior to the release of High School Musical 3; therefore takes on a similar yet unique direction of senior year as seen in Disney's version. _

_I recommend that you read 'Once Upon A Time' and 'This Moment' prior to reading this; however it does stand alone as a story telling the cumulation of senior year in its own right. My writing has improved significantly in contrast to my early days writing this series. There is a great deal of back story throughout the entirety of my series however I feel as though this stands independently enough to be read if you are new to my fanfiction._

_The plot skeleton of this fanfiction was developed way back in 2007 when I first began to write my series. Very little has changed in my direction, merely my execution has developed and the nuts and bolts have been fine tuned over time. _

**Disclaimer_:_**

_'The Someday Trilogy: You and Me' is original fanfiction written by Pandora147. I acknowledge that the characters and universe is accredited to Disney and the various writers and producers whom I am indebted to for inspiring my creativity. I make no money from my creative endeavours. _

* * *

**ONE**

"What are you doing?!" Troy shouted at the television. He leapt to his feet, eyes blazing and fist pumping. "Which team are you playing for?!"

"The ball goes _in the net _you douche!" Chad shouted with equal fervour.

Gabriella's eyes were wide, watching the boys fascination. The room was half filled with people who understood every intricacy of basketball – Jack Bolton, his son and three buddies who were all basketball superstars in their own rights. They were wearing their Wildcat gear, even though basketball season had finished months earlier. She was watching the same game they were, understanding the gist but just not quite on the same level of intricacy as them. Fortunately, she was also in the company of people who understood the same amount she did – and some of them, even less.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Lucille commented with a low voice, and a knowing smile.

Lucille Bolton was accustomed to the tradition – this was the fourth year that Troy, Zeke, Chad and Jason had gathered at the Bolton household to watch the McDonalds All-American on ESPN. They made a party out of it, all bringing along a plate of food to contribute to the pot luck smorgasbord. That year, things were a bit different to previous years. They hadn't officially invited everyone, but at some point between Troy inviting Gabriella and Zeke inviting Sharpay – it wound up being a whole group affair. No one had really minded, not until they were all settled in around the living area and Sharpay had announced she was bored about ten minutes in and started to whine. Ryan, Sharpay, Martha and Kelsi were half watching from their side of the room, half looking over some magazines and comparing celebrity gossip titbits.

Gabriella had remained in her place on the couch in between Troy and Taylor – she was playing every inch of the supportive girlfriend. That year, there was an inevitable sour note to the guys getting together to watch the game. Troy couldn't deny the honour in being included on the short list of the top 100 high school players who were being selected for participation in the game, but nonetheless, it had hurt when he'd been told that he hadn't made the final cut and missed out on selection for the squad. In many ways, it highlighted to him that he was good, but he wasn't _that_ good – emphasising just what was going to lie ahead in his years at college. Kobe he was not – but maybe if the cards fell just right, Steve Nash, he could be. The short white guy was bound to have to overcome difficulties fitting in; the ante would be increased, as expectations would duplicate.

"That could've been me," Troy said enviously, watching as the point guard from the west made a clean cut three pointer.

"There's no way you could've made that," Chad exclaimed. There were few people who supported Troy as much as Chad, but even Chad couldn't deny the reality.

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Is that a challenge, Danforth?"

"Boys," Taylor admonished. "Watch the game."

"So... what just happened?" Ryan asked, blinking. He'd glanced up at the screen momentarily and realised he honestly had no idea what was going on. He was able to appreciate the athleticism of the players and their toned, muscular frames; pretty much the sole reason why he was paying any attention at all.

"I think there's a reason why we should've let this remain being their tradition," Kelsi said, wrinkling her nose. "Basketball is fun to watch in person when you know some of the people playing, but on TV... it's kind of lame."

"Kelsi," Troy said, without taking his attention away from the television screen. "You're a great girl, one of my closest friends, but seriously I warn you, that you should never, ever, ever say anything like that ever again." His tone was deadly serious.

"I bet Gabriella agrees with her," Martha pointed out with a sly grin.

"I will choose to not comment on the matter and instead offer to go get a round of sodas," Gabriella said diplomatically, but simultaneously shooting Martha a 'shut the hell up' look.

"Excellent, what a good girlfriend," Jason said approvingly. "I'll take orange soda."

"Dr Pepper for me," Zeke added.

"How long until this game is over?" Sharpay asked, rolling her eyes. "I need to check my e-mail. My Blackberry e-mail isn't working properly. Stupid Blackberry. I want an iPhone. I'm gonna ask Daddy for one."

"Why do you need to check your e-mail so badly?" Taylor asked.

"Because any day now, I'm going to have word back from my callback audition at Juilliard," Sharpay explained. "I know it'll be yes - after all, if Ryan is going, it's impossible to accept one Evans' twin and not the other one as well."

"I still can't believe you got in!" Kelsi said excitedly, giving Ryan a hug. "I am so incredibly proud of you. Though, really, I knew you'd be a shoo-in."

"When are you meant to find out?" Martha asked Kelsi.

Kelsi had found out about her audition with later notice than Sharpay and Ryan – she'd been invited to audition in Chicago a few weekends earlier. She'd made acquaintances on the audition day and knew no one else had heard anything either, which was pretty much the only thing helping her to get through the waiting period.

"Any day now as well," she said, gnawing the nail of her thumb. "I'm so nervous it isn't funny. I mean I have at least one back-up sorted, I got an acceptance from... well, I suppose it's my fifth choice? So it's something at least, I know I won't wind up stuck somewhere I desperately don't want to be."

"I thought we'd banned college talk," Chad said, rolling his eyes.

"It's easy for you to decide that college talk is banned, when you've got everything sorted," Jason pointed out.

"I'm just over all the college talk. Whatever will be will be, c'est la vie, all that sort of thing," Chad said airily.

Gabriella reappeared with Lucille, who had ducked away to assist with the soda run. They handed out cans to everyone.

"I've got the food almost ready, guys," Lucille informed them.

"Half time Luce, you know the drill," Jack said, eyes remaining on the television. "See that, Troy? What he just did then? That's what you need to work on trying to add to your game."

"I'll rewatch the TiVo later," Troy said, not a hint of sarcasm in his tone. The game was enlightening. The point guard who was playing for the west was pretty much Troy, but better. He was a shorter white guy with a killer jump shot, an amazing vertical leap – he was everything Troy wanted to be within his realistic physical limitations.

"Atta boy. Gotta be able to step up to the mark once you're playing in a higher league."

"Hey, did you decide the definite date for auditions?" Martha asked, directing her question toward Kelsi, Sharpay, Gabriella and Ryan. She'd been glancing through her school diary, making note of some appointments.

"Are you going to audition?" Kelsi asked with a wide smile.

"Just for a chorus role."

"Another play?" Jack said, half listening to the sideline conversation. "What play is this one?"

"Yes, another _play_," Troy said, matching his father's slightly cynical tone. "We're putting on _Bye Bye Birdie_."

The _we_ in Troy's sentence was the most noteworthy element of his response, phrasing which Jack wasn't oblivious to and immediately challenged with a direct statement.

"Oh, so you're auditioning?"

"I don't know yet," Troy said shortly, partly distracted by the game and partly not wanting to discuss it in the open forum. "Come on! Why don't you just _give_ them the ball!"

"I'm telling you Troy, Hugo is the way to go. He's really a supporting character," Kelsi said. "But he does a sweet duet, and has some funny lines, and we're incorporating the big dance number at Maude's from the film version. Nothing too intense, but something to make sure you're a part of the final show we'll have at East High."

"Auditions are next Thursday," Ryan said, answering Martha's original question.

"Hey, did you decide what role you're going to audition for?" Gabriella asked him. Last she'd spoken to Ryan he'd been a little torn between auditioning for a few different roles.

"Um well... I decided that I'd like to try for something different, you know. So, I was thinking I'd audition for Conrad Birdie."

"You? Conrad Birdie?" Sharpay said, filled with surprise. "Really? I was sure you'd audition for Albert! That's what we talked about."

"I was going to," he admitted. "But I don't know... I've done that, you know? Something different is exactly what I want. Conrad will stretch me into an area I haven't really done before."

"So we won't be playing leads across from each other?" Sharpay said with a slight pout – she had her heart set on Rose, and she'd already begun to choreograph _Spanish Rose_ - she was planning to audition with _What Did I Ever See In Him._

"You're going to nail Rose, your audition song is brilliant, Shar," Ryan said genuinely. In so many ways, Rose was the perfect role for Sharpay – it required a certain flamboyant flair and showmanship which only his sister could nail, but would provide her with opportunity to showcase a lot of emotion and depth.

Sharpay glanced sharply at Gabriella. "Are you auditioning for Rose?"

Gabriella hesitated. "I was deciding between Rose and Kim. It um... I was kinda waiting to see what Troy decided?"

Troy frowned. "Don't wait for my decision, babe, seriously."

"Yeah, but... if you got the part of Hugo, playing Kim would be really fun." Gabriella, just like she had since the summer between junior and senior year, had a mantra of making the most of every opportunity she had to enjoy her time with her friends from East High. The musical theatre program had never been about a career for her, it was about fun, and she wanted to play a role which would maximise her fun.

"You'd fit the part of Spanish Rosie pretty well," Troy pointed out with a wink.

"I am perfectly capable of rolling my R's and putting on a black wig," Sharpay said haughtily.

"And here's another reason to audition for Kim..." Gabriella pointed out warily.

"Don't not audition for Rosie on my account, Gabriella," Sharpay said – and she meant it genuinely. "I believe that the best woman will win the role." Sharpay wanted to win her role fair and square, and if it meant beating the second best to prove she was best, then that would be the case.

"Both Kim and Rosie would be awesome to play," Kelsi said, trying to smooth the tension. "I think between the two of you, you're each going to playing one of them, it's just a matter of who is suited best for each role."

"Hey! We're watching basketball! No musical talk!" Chad interrupted them.

The rest of the period went by with the boys exclaiming about the game. Kelsi and Martha went into the kitchen to assist Lucille with bringing out the various platters which they'd each brought – there was clearly enough food to feed a party with an extra ten people. They had all of the food laid out with plates and silverware ready for the guys to come attack during the half time break. They all loaded up their plates, joking and laughing and talking about the first half, speculating about which team they thought would come out on top. The whole time, Gabriella was seated beside Troy on the couch, their legs entwined playing a light footsie game – in place of hand holding, since they required their hands to eat. She excused herself not long before the game was due to start back for a quick bathroom break. She'd just finished washing her hands and was turning off the tap when she heard a light rapping at the bathroom door, an insistent, monotonous rapping which wasn't stopping. She dried her hands and turned to open the door - not at all surprised to find Troy smiling sheepishly at her. He quickly slipped inside and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, although she had a strong suspicion of exactly what his motives were for, by side lining her in the most private place possible in a house filled with people.

"Living in the moment," he responded, holding her by the waist. She allowed him to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"People aren't stupid, when we've both disappeared..." she began to say, before he cut her off.

"No disappearing. Just a few minutes," he murmured, kissing her again.

The tension left her body, relaxing into his kiss - it was hard to resist the lips of Troy and his soft, caressing hand which was rubbing a gentle pattern on her lower back. The more they kissed, the closer they became, amd the more that Gabriella drifted away from the reality of that they were in the bathroom in the middle of the day, while a group of other people were present in the household – a group of people that included Troy's parents. It was too much to expect to remain undetected. The sound at the door which interrupted the encounter was a loud, thumping sound.

"Yo. Not cool, guys. I know I tell you all the time to get a room but I didn't mean to take over the bathroom," Chad's voice came through the door in a loud tone.

Gabriella was mortified. The bathroom wasn't too far away from the living areas where the rest of the group was located, and Chad wasn't being at all discrete – discretion never had been among Chad's attributes and abilities. She jumped away from Troy, quickly smoothing her hair and straightening her clothes before unlocking the door and pulling it open to see a cheeky, grinning Chad standing, waiting with folded arms.

"I needed to wash my hands," Chad said pointedly. "The game is about to start back."

"Troy was showing me where the extra hand towels are," Gabriella stammered with heated cheeks.

"They would be in the linen cupboard down the hall," Chad pointed out with a triumphant smile, pleased he knew the Bolton household better than he knew his own – largely because he, his mom and his sister had moved houses not long before Christmas.

Gabriella glared at Chad for a moment before exiting past him. Chad clapped his hand on Troy's back, in a congratulatory manner. "You've got gloss, like, everywhere man," Chad pointed out with a chuckle. Troy didn't care, he merely gave Chad a smug smile in return.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had headed to the kitchen, busying herself by assisting with tidying up from the meal. She busied herself covering dips and salads, where she could combining food that was scattered across two plates onto just the one so she could put things into the dishwasher. Lucille entered the kitchen – when she'd heard Chad's bellowing at the bathroom door she'd taken a moment to escape into her own ensuite. She wasn't about to ban her son who was just months away from graduating high school from kissing his girlfriend – but she shuddered at the thought of the pair sneaking away into the bathroom and wasn't inclined to have to think about it at all. She joined Gabriella with the tidy up, and was about to thank her for helping when she spotted something. She cleared her throat, and tactfully spoke.

"Dear, you need to do up the button on your blouse," Lucille said softly, gesturing to the button over Gabriella's breasts which was undone and exposing her navy blue satin bra.

Gabriella was immediately mortified, turning away from Lucille to do up the button before turning back, her cheeks flushed. "Um... thanks. This blouse is a pain, it keeps coming undone," she mumbled a lame excuse.

Lucille raised her eyebrows. Troy and Gabriella, for all that they tried, weren't very subtle. Gabriella wasn't a good liar, and her son was just so smitten that any time they'd escaped for a secret tryst, it was just all over their faces. It was simultaneously awkward and yet kind of endearing for a mother - seeing her boy look at his girlfriend with such caring, loving consideration made her feel good, like she'd raised him properly. Although she knew there was nothing proper about what they engaged in when they managed to find privacy. She chose to bypass the awkward conversation and feign ignorance.

"Come on, we should get back out there, don't want to miss any of the game."

Gabriella merely nodded and trailed after Lucille back into the living room. She returned to her seat beside Troy. He tore his eyes away from the game which had just resumed and looked at her, sensing the troubled expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded, not wanting to have to explain out loud whilst in a room with his parents and all their friends that they'd just been caught out not only by Chad, but also by Lucille. She chose to stare at the screen, feigning complete concentration. She didn't even see Troy whip out his cell phone beside him and quickly tap away a text message – and so when she felt a vibrate in her jeans pocket, she frowned – almost everyone she knew was in the same room as her after all. She pulled out her phone and saw it as a text from the boy who her hand was entwined with, sitting right beside her.

_No really, are you ok?_

She squeezed his hand as she read the text, and then tapped out a quick reply. _Next time you maul me in the bathroom, can you check that my buttons and zips are done up before we emerge? Just got busted by your mom – so embarrassing!_

Gabriella watched as he read the text – his face scrunched up in a look of discomfort and then he simply shut his phone, put it back into his pocket and squeezed her hand comfortingly. There was nothing they could do but hope that Lucille would let it go.

The rest of the game went by quickly. It was down to the wire, and in the final minutes, the east snatched the lead and took out the title. Troy couldn't help but feel a little smug – like on a certain level he could take comfort in the notion that if he'd been selected for the west, then maybe, just maybe, they might have been victorious.

Lucille and Jack both headed into the kitchen to lay out the dessert spread, leaving the kids alone in the living area.

"Just think, you might be playing with some of these guys next year," Taylor pointed out, glancing at both Troy and Chad.

"If not with, then against," Troy agreed.

"I said no college talk!" Chad said with a roll of the eyes.

"This isn't college talk, it's basketball talk," Taylor pointed out.

"Still talking about the future."

"The future is going to happen, you can't stop it from happening," Gabriella said.

"That doesn't mean we have to talk about it constantly," Jason said, on board with Chad's request.

"Whatever will be will be. Let's just enjoy the time we have left together," Zeke added.

One thing was for certain – senior year was flying by, and the moments they had remaining together were quickly passing by. In just a few short months, they'd be dressed in red and white robes, graduating from East High – and by then, the future would be the present.

* * *

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

**Lifehouse, 'You and Me'**


	2. 2

_**YOU AND ME**_

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for all the love and support, you guys are awesome :) Just to address some common themes of questions I've had either in reviews, messages or other forms -_

_* I have finished writing all of this story, just final edits remain. Updates will come consistently, bar any major catastrophes! Happy to take suggestions on an update schedule that would suit you guys. I'm thinking twice a week at this stage._

_* I'm using a bit of a different style overall - the story will cover more ground in less time, and there are less chapters in this than in the previous parts of the series. It is about the length of a short novel, something I did intentionally to stretch myself and my own writing._

_* I have not given up on _The Simple Need_, I just want to write it at my own pace to do it correctly because one day I might consider adapting it into an original fic, so doing it right in its fanfiction carnation rather than forcing it out is important to me._

_Enjoy chapter 2!_

* * *

**TWO**

"Hurry up Ryan!" Sharpay demanded, stomping her foot impatiently as she stood in the doorway to Ryan's room. He was deliberating carefully about which one of three hats would be best for his outfit that day. He'd first tried a straw fedora, then a plaid paperboy hat and finally a black beret. "The beret is ridiculous, and the straw one looks like you're meant to be on a farm or a boat. The plaid is perfect, now let's go!"

"Sharpay, school doesn't start for an hour! Ms. Darbus puts up the list at exactly ten minutes prior to homeroom commencing. You know this," he pointed out patiently. "It's been the same for every show since freshman year, she isn't going to mix it up now for fun. Standing around in the corridor is just going to make you more nervous, so let's just chill out here and take our time."

For some students, it was announcements about Prom Queen nominations that framed the most important part of senior year. For others, it was who was elected for class office, or who had made the cheerleading squad. For anyone in the world of musical theatre and the drama club, it was all about that final cast list being put up on the wall.

"I'm not nervous!" Sharpay insisted. "Just... curious."

Ryan knew better. "Your audition was amazing, Shar," Ryan said genuinely. "You're the perfect Spanish Rosie, this role is made for you. Don't sweat it!"

Sharpay was gnawing on her thumbnail, a habit which she'd quit years ago. Ryan slapped her hand away. "I really want this one, Ry," she admitted. "And Gabriella was really good as well, I have to admit - but don't tell her I said that!"

"Gabriella is better at cute and sweet. She's going to rock it as Kim. Now chin up! Let's go grab some breakfast."

True to Ryan's word, it was ten minutes prior to the homeroom bell ringing when Ms. Darbus emerged to pin the cast list on the drama club noticeboard. There was a crowd gathered and waiting, with Sharpay and Ryan at the very front waiting in eager anticipation.

Ms. Darbus and the selection panel, with representative teachers from the dance and music faculties, had deliberated long and hard the evening prior about who was going to be best suited for the roles in the musical. They'd had the students audition not for particular characters, but rather, for either a lead, support or chorus role and to indicate their preference for which character they would like. Each one of the performers who were auditioning for a lead were required to do a scene read, sing a verse from a song from each one of the leading roles for their gender, and participate in a group effort at learning a piece of choreography. They'd actually come to fairly quick agreement about each of the leading roles - it seemed like the musical was the perfect choice for the mix of talents they had at East High. They'd only had the one point of contention, and after working through it, all of the castings fell into place. There were no call backs required, they'd made all of their decisions. The glossy, laminated poster was pulled out of its large envelope she'd had it covered in, and she stuck the pins into the wall and stepped out of the way quickly to watch the reactions of her young protégés.

Just as Ryan predicted, Sharpay had been the shoo-in for Rose. Sharpay was elated - in many ways it was the most triumphant casting of her career. She squealed and clapped excitedly, hugging her brother and then rushing back to find Zeke who was awaiting away from the mob to share the good news with him. They hugged and he kissed her and uttered his congratulations - he knew just how important the role was to her. Ryan had been successful with his audition for Conrad Birdie, to his delighted surprise. Ryan had kind of expected Troy to get the role of Conrad, and that Ms. Darbus would talk him into taking a bigger role rather than the supporting role he'd requested. Ryan had talked himself into the idea of being cast as Mr. MacAfee as an alternative. Therefore seeing Conrad Birdie beside his name made him overjoyed. Albert was the bigger role, but Conrad was something different for Ryan, playing a rock and roll heartthrob. It would require him to act a part he'd never come close to doing, and to push his vocal range. It was Theodore who had proved triumphant, landing the position as leading man, Albert Petersen. He'd proved himself as a performer, despite his initial beginnings at East High putting people off. He pumped his fist, proud at being the only junior among the list of leading characters, and went to go find Sharpay to congratulate her - they were about to go through an intense creative experience together. Immediately Sharpay began to pre-lecture Theodore.

"Now, I have very rigid rehearsal requirements which most of the long standing members of the drama club are aware of, you are newer around here so I'm not sure if you're familiar with all of them yet..." she began to tell him.

Ryan clapped Theodore on the back. "You don't know what you're in for," he said with a wink.

"On the contrary, I think I might be the only person who could be a match for Sharpay," he returned with a smile. He wasn't fazed in the slightest.

Standing to the side and reacting more humbly were both Troy and Gabriella. They'd waited for the initial rush and then Troy had pulled her forward so they too could catch a glimpse of the results. It was a perfect casting – East High's high school sweethearts playing Kim MacAfee and Hugo Peabody, the high school sweethearts of Sweet Apple, Ohio. Troy's casting as Hugo had formed the biggest part of contention during the casting process, though this was unknown to Troy. Despite her initial reservations to Troy becoming involved in the performing arts program, Ms. Darbus had become his biggest advocate. Although she understood his reasons, she was disappointed that he only wanted a supporting role. They'd discussed casting him in the role of Mr. MacAfee, which would have seen him playing Gabriella's father - this alone would've required him to push himself. The role of Hugo was more consistently present throughout the play, however the role of Harry MacAfee had two big vocal numbers and required an important comedic presence. Ultimately though, they'd found themselves with another auditionee who could deliver that comedy, and they decided to award Troy the character he'd nominated as his preference.

"You were convinced you weren't going to audition," Gabriella said, kissing Troy on the cheek softly. "And here you are in a major supporting role."

Troy sighed. "Seems I'm a sucker for punishment."

She shook her head. "You don't need to talk like that around me. You know it's going to be fun. And we have a duet," she beamed.

When the show had been announced for what would be the final production which their senior class could be involved in at East High, Troy had mixed feelings about participating. For starters, he'd never even heard of _Bye Bye Birdie._ Ryan and Sharpay had been shocked at his revelation - Gabriella and Kelsi weren't as surprised but insisted to him that it would be a great show and that there were lots of choices as to what level he could participate in. They'd all sat down and watched the film adaptation from 1963. The drama club had been working to modify the version of the script they wanted to perform, to add some bits and pieces from the movie musical which weren't in the original Broadway script.

Troy had taken the time to evaluate his priorities, what he wanted to get out of his senior year. Competitive basketball season was over, it was only his training and any remaining school visits but, in reality, he was pretty settled upon UC Berkeley. He was on top of his school work, he'd kind of found himself into a nice B average rhythm, nothing particularly spectacular about his results but not struggling to keep up with the material - the genius girlfriend assisted with this, he suspected. His priorities for senior year were to feel as though he'd made the most of every opportunity, that he'd had as much fun as he possibly could. And although he still didn't quite like to admit it to his team mates or to his father - performing made him happy. He didn't think that after high school he'd really continue to have much involvement with the arts, it wasn't a career or a way of life for him like it was for Kelsi or for the Evans' twins. It was just something which made him feel joy - performing made him feel happy, at peace, it made him laugh, it exhilarated him, it challenged him. And the more that his friends in the drama club circle were hyping up the auditions, the more he wanted to be a part of the show.

"Gabriella! You're going to be a spectacular Kim!" Ryan exclaimed, coming over to congratulate his friends. He gave her a tight hug.

"And you a fantastic Conrad!"

"I'm so glad you got the part of Hugo, Troy. It seems pretty perfect for what you want – nothing too major, but still an awesome role," Ryan spoke genuinely.

Troy was perfectly content with the part of Hugo. In the original script Hugo was a minor character, but the adaptations they'd made from the movie musical elevated the role somewhat. He still wasn't one of the biggest characters, but in the next tier down, and this pleased Troy - performing without the heaviest of pressures was an ideal place to be in, all the fun with less stress.

Among other notable castings included Martha in a major chorus role – she was playing Kim's best friend Ursula. They'd tried to convince more of their friends to audition however Taylor, Jason, Zeke and Chad were all content to watch from the audience, despite the boys having been involved in the showcase. They would be involved in their own ways – Jason was scheduled to film the performance and edit together a DVD which could be purchased, Taylor had been roped in to assist during the run of the show with front of house, Zeke and his hospitality class were in charge of refreshments, and Chad had appointed himself as Taylor's assistant, not wanting to be left out.

* * *

By the time that everyone arrived at homeroom, the room was abuzz. It was that time of year where everyone was receiving their various college letters – both acceptances and rejections alike. Between what would be the seniors final musical, yearbook photos, prom planning: there wasn't a dull moment. The lives of the Wildcats still seemed up in the air. Many of them were awaiting on feedback from schools they'd applied to – Kelsi and Sharpay from Juilliard, Jason from several film schools, Taylor from Harvard University. Zeke had been rather coy about his plans – he'd mentioned a few schools with culinary programs that he'd applied for, but no one really knew which he _really_ wanted to go to.

As Troy was headed between classes, he heard his name being called out by a familiar female voice, and he spun around to see Paula darting up to him with a wide grin on her face.

"Troy Troy Troy I'm bursting, I just got a call from my mom that a letter came and I just have to tell someone!" Paula exclaimed.

"Cheque in the mail, a million dollars?" Troy said, deadpan.

She laughed. "It feels like it. I got into UT! I'm going to Austin next year!" her expression was beaming, she was undoubtedly ecstatic.

"UT? Isn't Marcus practically signed to UT?" Troy asked, knowing that Paula's boyfriend Marcus was going through a similar recruitment process to himself, but in his field of swimming.

Paula nodded, her smile a mile wide. "Yes! He is. Oh my God, this is such a dream though. UT is such an amazing school and... I just really cannot believe that I got in!"

Troy embraced her with a hug. "That's so amazing, I'm really proud of you."

She accepted his hug, clutching tightly to her friend, but then cocking her head at him as she pulled away. "I know you're saying you're excited but... you sound weird."

"I guess... well... you used to talk about Dartmouth. You have family in the north east, don't you?"

"That was a while ago that I used to talk about Dartmouth. I've had some solid results but I guess reality kicked in. And I do love Texas and my dad's family is around this area, and it'll be closer to home. And, well... it helps that Marcus has been set on it," she finally conceded.

"I didn't realise that you guys were, well, there. You know?"

"I don't think I planned it that way. But, it helps."

"I'm happy for you, I really am, I guess it just took me by surprise," Troy said, apologetic that he hadn't been more supportive.

"Hey, Gabriella has accepted at Stanford, right? Things are going to work out for you guys too, I just feel it."

"I hope so."

* * *

The first full _Bye Bye Birdie_ cast table read was scheduled for the next day after school. It was an opportunity to read through the basic script, without worrying about the music or choreography. It was a fun experience and the first full opportunity to really see how the cast would gel together and interact, the chemistry they would create. First impressions were solid – everyone was impressed with the dynamic.

After rehearsal, Troy drove Gabriella home. Elena was due home in about an hour, they'd already made arrangements for him to stay that night for dinner, as they were planning to have a serious homework session. Despite Troy's attempts to distract Gabriella into something a little more fun and a little less homework oriented, she remained resilient. As they set up their homework, they discussed the table read from earlier.

"So... you and Ryan will have a stage kiss," Troy brought up, his voice somewhat flat.

"Are you jealous?" Gabriella teased.

Troy responded deadpan. "Babe, I'm not the jealous type."

They both laughed because the statement was so ridiculously false that neither of them could even pretend to live up to the pretence.

"In case you didn't hear, Ryan prefers boys, I think you're pretty safe," Gabriella teased. "And... I happen to be dating the hottest guy at East High, so Ryan has no chance."

Troy sat up a little straighter. It never hurt to have his ego stroked. "Hottest guy at East High, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Does he have any other titles?"

"Nicest guy... most amazing singing voice... Largest collection of long sleeved baseball shirts..." Gabriella listed.

Troy laughed. "Keep going, and I might be okay with this you and Ryan kissing for all of our school to see thing."

"Hey, don't forget, you and I have a stage kiss too," she pointed out.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Seeing us kissing is nothing new. I'm certain that 50 percent of the school have seen us do _more _than kissing!"

She blushed. In theory she wasn't much of a supporter of PDA, the notion seemed a little icky, but she couldn't deny the fact that when Troy's lips were hovering near hers, she couldn't help but have all of her hangups and fears melt away. He was awfully tempting. Troy didn't have any hangups about PDA whatsoever - he was almost at the point of having an exhibitionist streak.

"I'm just really happy that you're doing this show. I would've done it either way but I always wanted you to be a part of it. Performing, singing... it's always been about us, you know? From day one on that stage in Colorado."

Troy smiled, caressing her hand gently. "I know."

She ducked her head and sighed. "Okay. On with the homework. So I have a copy of an old assignment which is really similar to your trig assignment, I found it while looking for something else."

"Sweet, always great to look over a perfect assignment. It'd be nice if I could directly copy the answers..."

"No, but you can probably look over the methodology to achieve the answers," she pointed out. "Okay I have to go pee. Grab the assignment, it's on my desk, or maybe I left it in the top drawer. Take a look, you'll find it, I'll be right back," she said, heading toward the door and waving toward the desk and giving him permission to search.

Troy obeyed her, heading over and sitting in her desk chair. He always smiled at the organisation her desk area demonstrated. His own desk space had a random stack of textbooks, notebooks and papers that may or may not be relevant to his current subjects and scattered stationery items. The top of her desk was the epitome of perfect organisation; but he couldn't help but laugh when he opened the top drawer – even Gabriella had dirty secrets, with her own pile of random assorted papers. On top was her musical script, and when he lifted the musical script, next was the assignment she'd identified – she'd attached a purple post-it note and written in silver gel pen 'show Troy!' and a little love heart. He was about to pull out the assignment and close the drawer when the next set of papers caught his eye. He glanced around, feeling a little like he was snooping but rationalising that she had given him permission to search in the drawer. He lifted the sheet of paper – it was her typed up acceptance letter for Stanford University, and under it, an envelope addressed to the university admissions. These items were still in her possession, not sent away. He frowned – perhaps he'd misunderstood, but he'd been under the impression that she'd already accepted the offer which Stanford had made her.

"Did you find it?" Gabriella asked as she re-entered the room.

"Um, yeah I did." He paused, making the quick decision to be casual and ask her, and added. "Hey, I noticed this, did you forget to send it?" He stood up and held up the letter.

Gabriella halted in her tracks, observing what Troy had seen. She swallowed. She could lie – pretend she had forgotten to send it and thank him for reminding her. But lying wasn't her best quality.

"Um, no, I just... haven't done it yet. I hadn't forgotten."

"Okay," Troy said slowly. He didn't say anything straight away, and stepped forward, taking a seat on her bed before looking up and asking the question on his mind."Why haven't you done it yet?" The sudden reality dawned on him. "I... I knew you were still wrapping your head around it all but you've been telling me that you're sure. Are you sure?"

Gabriella came forward, straddling his lap and sitting with a knee on either side of him. Troy discarded the letter behind him on the bed, his hands instinctively holding her, one on her waist and one on her back.

"I love you," she said earnestly, her forehead leaning forward to press to his. "I want to be with you."

He nodded, and leaned in, kissing her softly, before pulling back. He wasn't prepared to let her distract him from the issue.

"You know, I didn't say this earlier, but, I got another letter from Boston College yesterday afternoon," Troy commented. "I haven't shown them any interest but here they are, pursuing me."

"It's funny that you say that – my contact in admissions at MIT called yesterday afternoon," Gabriella returned.

Inwardly, an alarm bell went off in Troy's head. There was a world of difference between a personal phone call and a form letter. There was a world of difference between her failing to mention this earlier, and him not mentioning every piece of mail he received. He didn't want to overreact – he didn't want to shut down the line of conversation. And so, in that split second where he had time to process and decide, he went with a casual response. "Oh yeah? Feeling disappointed, are they?"

"She wanted to let me know about this really great summer internship program they have running for a select group of incumbents going into science majors. It's a two week program at the end of summer working in a medical research lab."

"That sounds pretty cool. Do they have anything like that at Stanford?" Troy asked.

"Um... not for incumbents that I know of."

"You should suggest it," he joked. "You managed to change everything here at East High School. I bet you can go and change the way that Stanford do things."

She smiled at his comment, but didn't really entertain the notion. "It's such a great program, just one of the great things about their degree."

"Well, you know, you have mentioned lots of great things about the Stanford program."

She smiled. "I have, that is true. Anyway, that was just kind of random that you got a call from your guy and I got a call from my guy. Almost spooky."

"They're in cohorts, they want us both to go to Massachusetts instead," Troy remarked, with a somewhat forced laugh.

"Except you have no interest in Boston College," Gabriella pointed out.

"That's right. I don't."

Gabriella didn't say anything more, just stared down at her hands which were splayed on Troy's chest.

Troy sighed – sensing that the discussion was over, at least for now. "Okay. Let's get on with the trig, huh?"

* * *

Troy headed home around 8pm that night, putting in a bit longer on the assignment after dinner at Gabriella's but then returning to his own house. His dad was in the garage working on his new hobby – a vintage car he'd bought practically as a scrap heap. Troy poked his head in to greet his dad.

"Still looking like a pile of scrap metal," Troy remarked.

Jack laughed. "I could say the same thing about your truck, but she's still running."

"Barely."

"Wanna help out?"

"Um, nah, not tonight. Thanks though."

"Suit yourself."

Troy headed into the living area where his mother was, and plopped himself down on the sofa. The television was on in the background but he knew she wasn't paying much attention to the screen – she had her Sudoku puzzle book open in front of her. Troy twiddled his thumbs, let out out a sigh, tapped his foot, until finally Lucille spoke.

"Troy? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, fine," he said, voice clearly indicating that everything wasn't entirely okay.

Lucille didn't press, although suspected he would open up and it was just a matter of time. She turned back to her puzzle, only adding two more filled out numbers before Troy spoke up.

"What's up with girls and never saying what they actually think?" he finally said.

Lucille calmly hooked her pen onto the page with the clip to mark her spot, and closed it, placing it onto the arm of the chair.

"I need a little more context to try and talk you through 'what's up'," she responded quietly.

Troy sighed. "Okay so... I was at Gabriella's. We were studying." Troy noticed his mom raise an eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes. "_Actually _studying," he emphasised. "She asked me to grab this old trig paper of hers from her desk drawer while she went to the bathroom. I did, but I also saw... well, she had her Stanford acceptance letter, sitting there, prepared, ready to go."

From the sound of Troy's voice, Lucille knew that this was an issue for Troy, but she wasn't quiet understanding the drama.

"This is bad because..."

"She hasn't actually accepted to Stanford! But she's letting me believe she has. Something is holding her back from sending it."

"Did she actually tell you that she'd sent it away?" Lucille questioned, trying to be diplomatic. "I know she said she was going to accept but... perhaps she's just ironing out some of the details, or just hasn't had the chance to put it into the post yet?"

"My brain went through all that, trying to think of a logical answer but... my gut says she's second guessing. And then, she was talking about how someone from admissions at MIT was in touch with her to talk about some summer internship program they want to put her in. She was gushing about it, it was so obvious it excited her."

Lucille waited. Something in Troy's tone told her that he'd already reached his own conclusions.

"I think she's trying to talk herself into going to Stanford because of me. I think deep down, she really wants to go to MIT."

"How does that make you feel?" Lucille asked softly. It was complex – if Troy's hunch was correct, then there was a sweetness to the gesture.

"I always said that if she was on the fence, then she should pick Stanford, that it was only right that our relationship should be a factor if she was truly on the fence. Because she always said to me that she was torn. But now I don't know if she was being honest. Maybe she was always leaning toward MIT but didn't want to admit it to me. And if... if she really wants to go to MIT, then, things are different."

"You'd support her?"

Troy sighed. "I'd be upset, sure. But... yeah. Of course I would. All of this time that she and I have argued about this, the whole time, she has never been honest with me about preferring MIT."

"Maybe she is on the fence. Maybe you're making the wrong assumption."

"I don't know. I want to believe that but... I know her pretty well. And the more that I think about this, the more it makes sense."

Just when Troy thought that the college controversy was behind them, it seemed that it was just as prevalent as ever.

* * *

_I don't wanna wait, I just wanna know_

_I just wanna hear you tell me so_

_Give it to me straight, tell it to me slow_

_Coz maybe someday, we'll figure all this out_

_We'll put an end to all our doubt_

_Try to find a way to just feel better now_

**Rob Thomas, 'Someday'**


	3. 3

_**YOU AND ME**_

**THREE**

Among the group of Wildcat friends, there were immediate words which could be associated with each of them. The word most often associated with Taylor McKessie was _punctual. _In particular, when it came to classes, events, important occasions, any scenario where she would be judged by an authority figure - she was never tardy. In her mind, it was simply not an option.

Which is why one Tuesday morning, ten minutes minutes before the warning bell was due to sound, Gabriella was feeling a little out of sorts at the lack of Taylor's presence.

"You're sure she hasn't texted you either?" Gabriella asked Chad with a furrowed brow.

Chad shook his head. "Sorry Gab. I know it's weird, but even Taylor isn't perfect. She probably slept in or had to get gas on her way to school. She's still got time."

Gabriella still had an unsettled feeling – one which proved to be accurate, but not for any reason that she had anticipated. Taylor walked into school grounds a few minutes later, being greeted by their group. She glanced around, confirming that it was just their regular crew around and that no one else was present.

"Um, can I... can you guys listen up for a minute? I have some news," she said, somewhat uncertainly.

Chad grabbed Kelsi by the arm, bringing her and Ryan in a little closer from where they'd been talking to the side and hadn't heard Taylor.

"I just want to tell you all this once. I don't want to have to tell one person and then they tell someone else and then I get these weird looks. So um, some... developments happened overnight with my college application process. And it has been decided as a result of those developments that I will be attending Stanford University in the fall."

Gabriella looked at Taylor sharply. She understood what this meant. It meant that Taylor had received a rejection letter from Harvard University. Her face was brave, but Gabriella saw beneath the brave mask. Most of the group understood what the implications of her announcement were – _most_ of the group.

"But what happened to..." Jason began to say, and Troy gave him a quick elbow in the side. "Ow!"

"That's so awesome babe!" Chad said enthusiastically – a little forced because he knew that she would be incomprehensibly disappointed, but at the same time filled with genuine joy. The result of her decision was that she would be attending college in the same state as him, just a few hours away by bus or train.

A round of congratulations came from each of the Wildcats. Ryan pulled Jason aside as Taylor was being congratulated, whispering an explanation to him so that he understood that Taylor must have received her rejection letter from Harvard University.

When Gabriella turned to give Taylor a hug, she gave Taylor a look. A 'I know you and I know you're really upset but I won't say anything' look. Taylor merely forced a smile back – and then with realisation, she beamed at her best friend.

"We'll be going to school together!" It was a sudden occurrence to Taylor, one which provided comfort at a time when she was wrapping her head around a change to every plan she'd made for her college years.

Gabriella swallowed, and she could feel Troy's eyes boring into her from just behind. He might've pretended to let go his discovery of her yet to be sent away Stanford acceptance letter, but she knew him better than to think that he'd skated past it. It was a matter of when it would come up again, not if.

"You're going to love Stanford, I think it'll be an amazing experience," Gabriella said genuinely, embracing her friend in a hug.

"It's nice when things work out, even if they aren't the way you expected."

Taylor was putting up a brave front – she wasn't one to let the world see her emotions. She didn't like the fuss that came with it, she didn't like being that girl who starts crying and then people flock around offering condolences and hugs and tissues. She preferred to be surrounded with congratulations when she would deliver a debate-winning speech, or when she received the top grade in a difficult exam.

"Taylor..." Gabriella began to say.

Taylor shook her head. "Not now, Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded, accepting that it wasn't the right time or place to push Taylor into talking about it further.

Come lunch time, though, Gabriella was quick to suggest to Taylor that they go have lunch together, just the two of them, and Taylor was agreeable. She did want to talk about it – and as supportive as Chad was, she knew that he just didn't quite understand, not in the same way that Gabriella did.

The pair headed to the quad for lunch, seizing a bench segregated a little away from everyone else.

"So how do you really feel?" Gabriella asked softly.

Taylor sighed, picking at the crust on her sandwich. "I'm not so much disappointed about not getting to go to the school; as I am disappointed in myself," Taylor admitted. "I'm trying to tell myself that things happen for a reason. Maybe I'm meant to go to school closer to Chad, and with you. Don't get me wrong – I cried last night. I cried and I cried. But then it's like... I decided that it wasn't worth my tears."

"I'm... I'm really proud of you. I have to admit, I thought you'd take it harder."

"It helps... that you're going to Stanford. It helps a lot."

* * *

With Taylor and Gabriella absent from their lunch table, Kelsi, Troy and Ryan decided to head to the library during the second half of lunch. Troy needed to return a book, Kelsi wanted to check her e-mail and Ryan was just tagging along for fun. Kelsi had been compulsively checking her e-mail several times a day ever since Ryan had received his Juilliard acceptance. She wasn't making a huge fuss about it, but the wait was becoming excruciating. Just a few days earlier, she'd received an acceptance from her preferred back up school – the Bard College Conservatory of Music. However she couldn't deny that Juilliard was where her heart wanted to be. Her acceptance into Bard was an excellent indicator that she just might be Juilliard standard – it was the first time that Kelsi had begun to see herself as maybe having a talent which would make her a formidable force beyond their East High universe.

Troy dropped his book in the returns slot and then followed Kelsi and Ryan into the almost empty computer lab. He wasn't bothered much to do anything online but nonetheless slid into a chair on one side of Kelsi and tapped in his student ID and password to log into the system.

"Sucks that they blocked Facebook," Troy pouted, the school having cracked down on access to the social networking site just the week before.

"You need to get an iPhone, then you can get on whenever you want," Ryan bragged. "Sharpay is so pissed at herself for not getting an iPhone when our father offered. She still has her Blackberry and hates it."

"Didn't she get a new TV instead?" Troy asked. He'd heard from Zeke that the television in Sharpay's bedroom was a monstrous, cinema sized flat screen.

"Yup, and she's realised that the iPhone is something she would've had next year – wherever she's gonna be. She might not be able to take the TV with her."

"I can't afford an iPhone. My parents pay my phone bill as long as I don't go over the limit each month – you can't get an iPhone on that budget! I do think I'm gonna be able to convince them to get me a new laptop, though. I have a desktop at the moment and dad's laptop spends more time in my room than with him, but I really want a laptop of my own for college."

"With a webcam so you can Skype with Gabriella?"

"Naturally."

"Holy shit."

While the boys had been talking, Kelsi had quietly logged into her system and opened her e-mail account, not paying much attention to them. Her stunned, breathless tone tore both of their attentions away from their discussion about gadgets and onto their pint sized friend.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I um... I... I..." she merely pointed at the screen frantically, bouncing in her chair.

Troy slid over in his rolling chair and focused on the screen where she had an e-mail open, skim reading aloud.

"Dear Ms. Nielson, blah blah... we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted... fall 2008... Juilliard..."

Ryan gasped. "Kelsi! You got in! You got accepted to Juilliard!"

The boys both turned to look at her, staring in disbelief at the screen. "Is it real? Did it really happen?"

"It's so real! We're going to New York!" Ryan exclaimed. He leapt to his feet, dragging Kelsi to hers and engulfing her in a hug.

"I seriously cannot believe it. Troy, pinch me!" she commanded.

Troy laughed, embracing Kelsi in his own hug. "I don't need to pinch you. It's true, Kelsi, I just read it."

"We need to go tell everyone!" Ryan exclaimed, reaching toward his messenger bag.

Kelsi grasped his arm, pausing him. "Um... can we not?"

Troy and Ryan exchanged looks. "Why don't you want to tell people?" Troy asked.

Kelsi shrugged. "I just... you know, Taylor is having a tough time. And Sharpay doesn't know if she got in yet. I just... can we at least wait a day or so? I'll tell Gabriella. But... no one else."

"You should be proud, Kelsi," Ryan pointed out. "And proud to tell people! No one deserves this more than you, no one!"

"I am proud. I'm so proud. But I don't want to make things harder for Taylor, at least not today."

* * *

Troy was dressed in a wife beater and a pair of sweat pants, and was lying back on his bed, lounging around. Meanwhile Gabriella sat upright at the small desk by the window at Troy's computer. They were studying, but Troy had lost all interest about five minutes after the process had begun. He recognised that Gabriella was only trying to help him – the previous month of his life had been dedicated to the state basketball squad, and he'd gotten a little behind in some of his studies. His father had been convinced that a solid state season was essential to sealing the deal with a few of the colleges Troy had reached verbal agreements with. For Troy, state season served as an opportunity to perhaps win back a little of the dignity that had been stripped away when the Wildcats had lost the championships to the West High Knights. And so his spare hours had been funnelled into training. The team had made it to the final of the south western regionals, narrowly losing to the side from Nevada. Even being voted New Mexico State MVP hadn't quite made up for the loss in his mind; however it had been a pretty great ego boost, making up for not being selected for the McDonalds All-American. Now, after the conclusion of state season with his mind reasonably set on his path for college, his attention returned to his school work which had been somewhat neglected. He was happy with his B average track, Gabriella seemed to think that maybe he could do better if he believed in himself and applied himself.

Fortunately for Troy, or unfortunately as he viewed in that moment, his girlfriend was committed to supporting his academic endeavours. Troy was certainly viewing it as unfortunate that Thursday afternoon. Gabriella's house was empty, and when she'd murmured in his ear that they should spend their half school day studying at his house, he'd smirked and initiated a fiery kiss – on any other day studying was a word which could be taken literally, but on Thursday's, Troy took it to mean something else altogether.

"You could at least pretend to be helping me here," Gabriella said with a small pout.

She had Troy's English report open in front of her on the desktop computer. She would've loved to have been lounging on the bed but she knew that his report was due Monday morning and he was going to be tight for time to get it finished. They were getting right into rehearsals for _Bye Bye Birdie_ and they'd committed to rehearsals all day on Saturday. She didn't want to write it for him, but was at least willing to be the scribe if he voiced aloud his thoughts for what to include.

"You _could_ take your top off," Troy countered.

Gabriella faked an admonishing stare. "Maybe if you helped me and we could finish this report, I would take my top off as a reward?"

Troy sighed. "I just don't care about my English report, babe. I can do it later. I know you're trying to help which I love you for, but there's no need to like, monitor me."

"When later? You need to do your math homework later," she chided. "You haven't signed on the line with UC Berkeley yet, and if you let your grades slip, they just might hear about it and pull their offer."

With one sentence, she succeeded in reminding him of what had been niggling at the back of his mind. Sometimes when life seems to be too good to be true, it's the universe telling you that it simply isn't true. Instinct can be a valuable tool – if you have a hunch that things are going to go astray, they typically are. Gabriella and Troy were deliriously happy, or so Troy thought, but he just couldn't put his finger on something that didn't quite seem right. He had complete faith in Gabriella's feelings for him: you couldn't fake the height of the emotions they were experiencing simultaneously when entangled in a hot, sweaty mess of love and lust. Troy was known for his selective comprehension – if something was amiss and it was something he didn't want to know about, he had the ability to pick it up and push it aside and practically pretend as though this was a means of dealing with it.

He was beginning to realise that it wasn't a means for dealing with it.

He was beginning to pinpoint what it was that wasn't right.

"Gabriella, can we talk about something?"

"Sure."

She wasn't paying much attention to him, focused instead on the paper on the screen in front of her. Troy leaned over and moved the computer mouse to physically close the window, and she finally looked up at him.

"I know you're sick of talking about this, but I'm sorry, I need to ask you a question and I need you to answer me with honesty."

He pulled her by the hand from the desk chair, bringing her over to the bed to sit cross legged facing him.

"You haven't mailed away your Stanford acceptance letter. You got really excited telling me about an element of the program at MIT. Please talk to me about this – with honesty."

She sighed and looked at him. She'd known that when she had chosen to talk to him about the program at MIT that she was opening a can of worms. She couldn't blame him. And finally – she felt as though maybe it was time to put every single one of her cards on the table.

"I do really love the idea of the program which MIT are offering. The job market is getting tougher and tougher and the sooner that you can start getting field relevant work experience the better. Stanford have a major in chemical engineering and a major in biological engineering and so I suppose I could just do a double major but MIT have a major in chemical-biological engineering so I could then use my second major..."

"I'm a pretty simple-minded guy, Gabi, I need it in English," Troy interrupted, pleadingly. He couldn't handle the minute details, not then, not there.

She swallowed. "It's a subtle difference, but a difference that matters a lot to me. Plus whereas MIT doesn't have an official pre-med program; there is a really logical track into Harvard Med, should I decide to actually pursue a doctorate."

Troy's eyes widened. "So... that'd be talking about a few more than four years out east, huh?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip. "If that scenario eventuated... then yeah."

"Two years ago I thought that MIT was just for pimply faced geeks who were only ever in the lab or the library," Troy said, a little dumbly.

"There's a lot of stereotype that comes with MIT but... a lot of it is just that. Stereotype."

"Even if it was true, that isn't something that would stop you, is it?"

She was staring at her hands. Troy reached out, taking her hands in his. "We're spending a lot of time talking about MIT right now."

"You know how you talked about Berkeley feeling... right? Everything about it? The air, the clothes people were wearing, the vibe in the dorms?"

Troy nodded. That was exactly how he'd felt. "Yeah?"

"I didn't feel it at Stanford. I tried... I tried so hard. I told myself that it would come with time; that when I have a schedule, a dorm, when I start building a life, that the sense of belonging would come along with that."

"Okay... so... what did you feel at MIT?"

"Peace."

Troy knew where the conversation was going. It was already so evident.

"People say that MIT makes no sense. Taylor, Mr. Davis, my mom even. They're surprised that I would consider MIT, they don't think that I'll fit in culturally. But there was just something intangible about the campus that drew me in. The entrepreneurial spirit, the contemporary thought. Taylor and I went for his massive walk across the bridge into Boston proper and along the Charles River, looking across the river over at MIT... and it all just made sense for me."

Troy sighed. He couldn't condemn her for feeling like she'd found where she belonged. It was just unfortunate that it was over three thousand miles away from where he felt like he belonged.

"You're upset," Gabriella said softly. "And I haven't even... said it yet."

"It sounds like you've felt this way pretty much the whole time. Why did you ever agree to accepting at Stanford? This isn't a sudden realisation, is it? It sounds to me like the internship program is just yet another pro to somewhere that you already felt draw toward."

"Because the idea of being so far away from you terrifies me! When we have homeroom and first period together and then we part ways to go to second period – I feel this pang of separation. When we're sitting here, like this..." she moved forward, just inches away from him, clasping his hands in hers. "And then we have to separate..." she let go of his hands, shuffling backwards. "I feel the separation. I'm more in love with you than ever... and on paper Stanford is going to provide just as many opportunities as MIT. So why go through the pain and misery of being apart? That's why."

"I don't think 'us' being the cause of a regret or a 'what if' is going to be good for us in the long run," Troy said seriously. "You spent so long trying to make sure that I made my college decision for me; and I'm so grateful to you for forcing that upon me."

It was as he spoke those words out loud, as it occurred to him that there was a direct parallel between the way that Gabriella had supported him and the situation that she was in now - he knew that how he handled this moment was to be a defining moment of his character.

"I'm not unreasonable, babe. If I'd known you felt like this about MIT... but I had no idea! You'd really painted this picture of your choices being fairly equal in your mind. That's the only reason I ever made it out that I felt like you should just come to California for us. That was on the basis of all things being equal!"

"Guess I'm a good liar... not just to you, but to myself mostly," she said softly.

"Trying to convince yourself, maybe?"

"Hmm."

"I'm not saying I _want_ you to be across the country. I'm not saying it's gonna be easy. But... if this is how you really feel... then you should go to MIT."

Gabriella's lower lip trembled. For the longest time, she'd wanted him to support her. She'd been angry at him for pushing Stanford upon her. But not, faced with the reality of the decision which they both knew was coming, it was harder than she ever could have anticipated.

"I don't know if I would ever be able to handle being apart from you," she said, her voice choked up. "I don't know if I could do this... be with you, but _not_ be with you." He held his hands out, taking hers again, and drew her toward him. She allowed him to pull her into his arms, and down into his embrace, snuggling in by his side.

"If we're meant to be, if this is real... we'll make it work," Troy said defiantly. "Consider it a test of _us."_

"Haven't we been through enough tests?"

"And passed them all with flying colours. We can Skype," Troy pointed out.

"It'll make me miss you even more," Gabriella said despondently, thoughts of being able to see him but not to touch him.

"We can chat on AIM in class," he continued.

"I'm not going to distract you from your studies!" Gabriella admonished, slapping the arm that encircled her waist lightly.

"We'll have an excuse to travel around America, meeting up in random cities when there are cheap airfares," he said brightly.

"You mean we'll have to work ridiculous hours at part time jobs to save and scrounge every penny?"

"When we do get together, the sex is going to be really, _really_ hot,' he murmured, nibbling on her ear.

"You're a man, you'll get lonely... you have needs... there'll be new, fascinating, beautiful women around..."

"I am not the straying type," Troy said firmly, quashing the idea.

"I never thought that I was the jealous type, until you."

"You're being so glass half empty!"

The room went quiet, and then she spoke the most two truthful words she had among all of their conversations about what the future would hold for their relationship.

"I'm scared."

"So am I. We can make this work though – but it's only going to work if you _believe._"

"I believe in you. I believe in us. I guess I just... I guess maybe I don't believe in me."

"Good thing I believe in you then."

* * *

_A bend in the universe is gonna make everything in our whole world change_

_It's all changing_

_You know that where we are will never be the same_

_Right here, right now_

_I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view _

_Coz you mean everything_

_Right here, I promise you somehow_

_Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be_

_Right now there's you and me_

**Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron, 'Right Here, Right Now'**


	4. 4

_**YOU AND ME**_

**FOUR**

Gabriella had thought that making the decision to accept at MIT, on the other side of the country from where Troy was set to sign to, had been the hard part. What came after, however, was even harder. She now had to justify her decision, and explain herself to people. She had to face the shocked looks. She had to see Troy's slightly tight but nonetheless supporting smile as he told them how proud he was that she'd been selected for such an exclusive program.

Telling her mom had been the easiest. Elena knew just how hard the decision had been for her daughter, and ultimately, she was going to support whatever decision that Gabriella made. She knew enough about the program and Gabriella's inclinations to attend the college to know that it was a sound decision, but nonetheless knew how difficult it was going to be. She'd made murmurings about supporting Gabriella financially if she and Troy wanted to visit each other, however Gabriella wasn't quite ready to talk about those details.

She'd told Kelsi and Ryan together via a conference call later that night, both of whom had been absolutely ecstatic. Of course they were sympathetic to how hard it was but it was good news for them personally, and this was how they could focus on helping Gabriella come to terms with the good things about her decision.

"You're going to be so close to us!" Ryan had exclaimed gleefully. "And I heard that there's a new budget bus company expanding soon into the north east, so there will be a way even cheaper than Amtrak to visit each other."

After Troy, the hardest person to tell was Taylor. Gabriella made a point of wanting to tell Taylor in person and alone. So the morning after she and Troy had discussed their future as of fall semester, Gabriella took Taylor by the elbow and asked if she could come talk. Taylor knew Gabriella's tone, and sensed that something serious was going on, so she was quick to kiss Chad on the cheek and follow Gabriella into the building, where Gabriella located an empty classroom close to their homeroom. The girls remained standing by the front row.

"I wanted to tell you this in person because... because I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it."

Taylor frowned, being struck by panic at Gabriella's forboding tone. "Shit, you're not pregnant are you?"

"Oh! Oh! God no!" Gabriella exclaimed, shuddering at the thought.

"You're not sick? Is your mom sick? Oh God, you're moving again, aren't you? This close to graduation, I can't believe your mom would do this to you!"

"I'm healthy, mom is healthy, and I will be graduating from East High," Gabriella explained patiently.

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief. "You seriously had me worried. You're looking all morose right now."

Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip momentarily, and then launched into her explanation before Taylor could leap to any more speculative guesses. "I had a really serious conversation with Troy yesterday and um... well... to spare you from the details, the outcome is that I have decided that I will be attending college in Massachusetts."

The classroom was silent, while Taylor blinked at her best friend, information registering in her brain. Taylor sunk into the closest chair.

"Oh..." was all that Taylor could bring herself to immediately say.

Gabriella sat down in the next desk over, dragging the chair a little closer to Taylor. "I know that it's been really hard for you supporting me through... all this. You say that you think that I'm more drawn to MIT, but that you don't understand why and so I get that it was much easier for you to get on board with supporting me in going to Stanford than it was for Ryan. And now, well, I know that it would've been so exciting to go to college together and that makes this decision even harder, the fact that you're going to be headed to California too. But I just... I wasn't being true to myself, or what I really wanted."

Taylor wasn't the type to cry very often, but she felt the tears pricking in her eyes. Gabriella had contemplated anger, shouting, poutiness - but as she stood with her best friend and watched her face crumple, it was too much to take.

"Oh God, Taylor, please don't cry," Gabriella begged. "Then I'll cry and we'll go to homeroom looking awful."

"Shit, Gabriella. I... I'm trying so hard to not be selfish right now," Taylor admitted. She took a breath, forcing back the tears. She decided to focus on the positive. "Congratulations, seriously. MIT is a fantastic school! You're gonna go in there and prove that math and science isn't just for computer geeks, it's for hot, basketball MVP dating, all around superstars like you."

Gabriella laughed, feeling her own eyes prick with tears. She knew Taylor's sentiment was true, but that nonetheless, her best friend was holding back from being honest about how upsetting the news was. "And now the selfish reply?"

Taylor leaned back on one of the desks. "Getting that rejection letter from Harvard was one of the hardest things I've ever had to deal with – one of the hardest things that I _am _dealing with. I was pretty much clinging on largely because of the fact that you would be at Stanford. And a little voice inside of me feels kind of blown off."

"You know it's not anything to do with you, right?"

Taylor nodded. "Rationally, of course. I mean, if I'd gotten into Harvard and you were still going to Stanford, I would've gone to the East Coast with or without you. But I just... like I said, it's the selfish side of me that wants to slap you or something." There was no doubting the sadness in Taylor's eyes, but Gabriella was impressed with the maturity that Taylor was displaying.

"Would it help, if you slapped me?" Gabriella offered.

Taylor cracked a smile. "No, because I'd still be sad. I know, I know, bigger picture – I got accepted into Stanford. We have friends who are hoping to just get into college. But it's still hard, and my one 'good thing' has been taken away. I'd been thinking that maybe the fates were telling me that friendship is more important that academia. But, if that's the case, then I should be taking my Yale acceptance and running since you'll be on the East Coast..."

Gabriella shook her head, wanting to quash those thoughts immediately. She'd had to manage both her college decision and Troy's, wanting to ensure that they made the right decisions for their future. Taylor was never someone she would have thought would need that kind of management."Taylor, you loved Stanford. I was there with you. I know... I know it's not Harvard. But I felt like you could really fit in at Stanford. You've never really talked about Yale before."

Taylor sighed. "I know. I wouldn't actually do it, but it is a fleeting thought."

"This decision is hurting you, and it's hurting Troy... but at the same time, it feels _right._ I can't explain it in any other way. Despite all of that, somewhere inside, it feels right."

Taylor sniffled. How could she argue back? "I don't know why you'd want to be in boring Boston when you could be in Palo Alto with me."

Gabriella smiled. "It's Cambridge, not Boston."

"Oh, like the river in between the two really counts," Taylor scoffed.

Taylor's tone was teasing, but Gabriella needed to make sure that the air was clear.

"Are you mad at me?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor was candid in her answer. "Of course I'm not mad. I'm sad for me. I don't understand your decision – like, I don't understand that you'd select MIT over Stanford. _But_ I understand that you're happy with the decision, and I respect you so much for having the courage to do it. That courage is one of the reasons I love you so much."

"The courage?"

Taylor gave her a look. "Gabriella. You know what I mean. I'm proud of you, that you made the right decision for _you._ I know how hard that must've been. I can't even imagine how you and Troy... I can't even imagine."

Gabriella didn't know what to say – it wasn't something she could articulate, how she was holding things together. She had no idea that over the coming months, there would be doubts and tears, and in that moment it meant the world that she and Taylor had come far enough in their friendship that Taylor was able to be supportive and respectful despite her own sadness. Gabriella knew, unequivocally, that the person who would be there beside her with tissues and ice-cream would be Taylor.

"How about we all just go to U of A together," Gabriella suggested with a joking laugh, causing Taylor to laugh in return.

"Can you remember when all Troy cared about was those damn Redhawks?"

"How things change."

"How is he? Really?"

Gabriella sighed. "Tomorrow is Troy's birthday and... I feel like this week I've stomped all over his heart. I don't know how I can make up for that."

"So long distance is the plan? I mean... we're talking complete opposite sides of the country, you know?"

"Yes, I've studied Geography, I am aware," Gabriella said wryly. "I'm taking all of this one day at a time. It's all I can do."

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor emerged from the classroom just a few minutes before the warning bell was due to ring. Gabriella excused herself to go to the bathroom quickly before class, while Taylor had to go by her locker, which was just across from their homeroom. She stood at her locker staring at the collage of photographs of her friends which decorated the inside of the door, and was jolted by the sensation of a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up, to see Troy standing beside her.

"Hi," he said quietly.

He knew that Gabriella had been planning to talk to Taylor about what they'd decided – and one look at Taylor's face told him that the news was out. Taylor's face crumpled a little. She'd noticed that Troy appeared a bit morose when he'd first said his hello's but hadn't thought much of it. Now, she knew what was going on.

"Hi," Taylor replied back softly.

Gabriella and Chad were the common factors between Troy and Taylor. They were amicable, they got along fine, but in reality they had very little in common. They'd gone through years at school together, passing by the other one in the corridor without giving the other one a second thought. It was the relationships they'd developed and their newfound wider friendship group that brought them together.

"Do you want a hug?" Troy asked.

Taylor gave him the slightest of smiles. "I should be asking you that question, shouldn't I?"

Wordlessly, Troy held his arms out and Taylor stepped forward, allowing herself to be held close by Troy. There was a comfort that they would only be able to draw from one another. Now, with each of them being faced with such a sad, lonely, heart wrenching reality for their futures at college – suddenly, they had something else in common.

Sorrow.

* * *

Lucille always accused Troy of being that kid who thought that the world revolved around him on his birthday. However the truth was that it was she who pandered to his behaviour. His eighteenth birthday was certainly not going to be the exception. He rolled out of bed, his phone already filled with a number of happy birthday text messages which he scanned through as he wandered out into the kitchen. He was greeted by his mother making pancakes. There were no birthday present surprises – his parents had already discussed presents with him, and they'd all agreed that they would give him money. It seemed more relevant than ever that he had a stash of cash saved up, since he was conceiving four years of flying across the country at every given possibility. However Lucille wasn't above doting on her son.

"Look at the birthday boy, out of bed early!" she grinned, turning away from her pan long enough to go over to him.

"I smelled the food," he joked.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and gave him a hug. "How does it feel, being an adult?"

"Powerful. I can vote. I could go to Australia and legally buy beer."

Lucille raised her eyebrows. "Please don't go to Australia. There's a few Canadian provinces where you can do that."

"Actually, I could just drive four hours or so on the 25 and do it in Mexico."

Lucille's face went a little pale. Her distress was interrupted by Jack's arrival into the room, damp from having just come out of the shower.

"Troy! Happy birthday, my boy," Jack greeted his son in a booming voice, coming over to give him a manly half hug half pat on the back.

"Thanks, dad. Though I'm not a boy anymore, I'm a man."

"Okay, first round of pancakes are ready," Lucille announced. She'd already set the table with silverware, whipped butter, maple syrup and beverages, and brought over a plate each for Troy and Jack with a pancake.

"Snap!" Troy exclaimed, with child-like glee which conflicted with his declaration of being a man. "Chocolate chip!" He was quick to add his toppings and had half scarfed down while Jack was still stirring his coffee.

"I see adulthood isn't impeding upon your appetite," Lucille observed.

"You know, growing man, etcetera," he explained.

"Can you please try to find out for certain this morning how many people are coming tomorrow? I know you're saying about twelve, but I just want to be sure before I go grocery shopping this afternoon," Lucille explained.

Troy nodded. "Got it. I'll text you."

He managed to wolf down another three pancakes before conceding defeat and heading to shower to get ready for the day. After sitting down to eat and chat with his parents he was running a little late, and had to rush to make sure he'd get to Gabriella's on time.

Less than five seconds after ringing Gabriella's doorbell, the door flung open and Troy was met with a wide smile. She'd already texted him and left a message on his Facebook wall, and now, he was met with the much more personal variation of her greeting.

"Happy birthday!" she said brightly.

With her front door wide open, she pulled him in to initiate a steamy kiss. It took him a little by surprise but Troy wasn't one to shy away, not even when the very real danger of being interrupted was present – a danger which eventuated, a slight cough sounding from behind. Troy looked up to see Elena staring at the entwined pair with a bemused expression and her arms folded across her chest. Troy and Gabriella had lost some of their coy suaveness when it came to keeping their private moments private, being caught kissing by parents more over the last few months than in the previous year of their relationship.

"Errrr... good morning Ms. Montez," Troy said politely, back straightening, taking a step away from Gabriella.

Elena rolled her eyes, before responding with, "Good morning, and happy birthday Troy."

He beamed, pleased she was seemingly going to let it go. "Thank you."

"You'd best be going, don't want to be late and get detention on your birthday. From what I hear, in Ms. Darbus's classroom, not even birthdays are an excuse for tardiness."

"No ma'am, they are not," Troy chuckled.

"Mom, I'm going to Troy's tonight for dinner and then we're going out, remember?" Gabriella said.

Elena nodded. "I remember."

"If I don't see you when I drop Gabriella off tonight before midnight, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at our barbecue," Troy said.

Elena paused contemplatively. "1am, just for tonight, not a minute later."

Gabriella gave her mother a hug, exclaiming her gratitude. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Consider that my birthday present to you," Elena said to Troy with a smile.

"A very generous one, thank you so much."

Some kids were the kind to avoid attention on their birthday at school, however Troy had never been one to shy away from a bit of attention – not if the attention was worthy. And he considered his eighteenth birthday to be a pretty awesome milestone, and was happy to accept all of the birthday congratulations from people around him. Some he was sure didn't actually know it was his birthday but had heard through the grapevine – or received the trusty Facebook reminder of the fact. All in all, it was a pretty spectacular birthday – minus the constant thoughts at the back of his brain about the implications of Gabriella's newfound college plans, fresh in his mind and exacerbated by the presence of his birthday. Among his daydreams of their time in California, he'd thought about looking into options to go to Las Vegas the year that they both turned 21, he'd considered taking Gabriella away to Mexico for spring break of freshman year, since they'd both be 18 and legally allowed to drink. Their new geographical proximity was going to make elaborate and fun getaways logistically and financially more difficult.

However, he was doing his best to push these thoughts aside, because Gabriella was doing everything she could to ensure his birthday was awesome. When he realised that he'd forgotten to do a piece of trig homework, for the first time in the entire time they'd been dating, she scribbled out answers for him – cheekily advising him she'd purposely done a couple wrong to make it more 'believable'. She brought him a slice of cake and with Chad's assistance, arranged for a sing-a-long of 'Happy Birthday' in the cafeteria.

* * *

Gabriella spent Troy's birthday evening at a quiet but pleasant family dinner at the Bolton household, and was present while Troy received birthday phone calls from his grandmother and other relatives. For her, the nerve wracking part was giving him his present. They'd slipped away into his bedroom just before dinner was due to be served and she took the opportunity to present her gift. After he'd flabbergasted her with a beautiful diamonte bracelet for their one year anniversary, she felt like she was a little bit behind as far as the gift giving 'give and take' went, and so with only a moment's hesitation, she'd dipped into the college fund to pay for the item.

"You know that whatever it is, I'm going to love it," he told her, rolling his eyes but nonetheless finding her adorable. She was kneeling on his bed across from him, watching anxiously as he carefully pried at the tape to undo the gift wrap.

"Yes, but there's a difference between loving it because you're you, and loving it because you really, truly love it," she pointed out, bouncing slightly on the bed.

Finally the wrapping paper was discarded, leaving a square felt box. She gnawed on her thumbnail as he flipped open the lid, revealing a slick sterling silver watch.

"Oh, Gabriella..." Troy breathed. It was a sweet watch – the kind of thing that represented all that turning eighteen was about. It was cool and fashionable, but at the same time mature and sophisticated. "This is sweet!"

"Are you sure? I wasn't sure if you'd like it. You're not just saying that you like it, are you?"

"No, not at all! I love it, babe. You know me so well."

Gabriella smiled with a slight blush. She was fairly certain that he was being genuine, although Troy had proven that he was a good actor. However she chose to believe that he wouldn't put on an act with her – and the fact that he was already fastening the watch to his wrist was a reasonably good sign.

He held up the card that she had given him, complete with a heartfelt message inside. "Mom will want me to put this out with the other cards on display, do you care if she reads?"

Gabriella blushed. "I'd rather she didn't, but I suppose I didn't say anything _inappropriate._ Just... mushy."

"Not mushy, perfect," he declared, leaning forward to give her a soft kiss. "Gabriella, today has just been so awesome, mostly because of you."

She smiled and remarked elusively, "And the night is still young."

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing," she responded innocently, pressing a light, playful kiss to his lips. "Come on, we'd better go out, before your mom comes and opens the door anyway."

When they'd escaped to his room, Troy had decided to gamble on the fact that his parents would bend the rules just for his birthday and closed the door behind them.

"Wait, before we do..." he said, and pulled her in towards him, until they were just inches apart. "Thank you for an incredible present and being so amazing," he murmured, before initiating a deep kiss.

They went out into the dining room, eating dinner with Troy's parents while Troy recalled the events of the day and they went over the barbecue plans for the next afternoon. After they'd finished eating, Jack and Lucille revealed a birthday present – despite the agreement for a transfer of money and nothing more, they couldn't resist, and revealed a brand new iTouch. At the instruction the sales assistant had given Lucille, Troy reluctantly left the device to charge to full capacity while he and Gabriella headed out to catch a movie.

Troy parked his truck, the vehicle wheezing into the spot by the movie theater. Gabriella glanced down at the floor where Troy had a couple of items scattered about, and grabbed an old black sweatshirt which had been kicking around for a good few months.

"Can I take this?" she asked him, after he'd run around to open her door – it might've been his birthday, but he couldn't break his old-fashioned habits.

"It's kinda dirty, here, you can have..." Troy began to say, gesturing to the sweatshirt he was wearing, about to pull it off, before Gabriella interrupted him.

"It's not to wear," she revealed with a mysterious smile upon her lips.

Troy was confused. "Huh?"

"Wait and see," she teased, pecking him on the lips, before stuffing the sweatshirt into her oversized handbag. She accepted his helping hand as she stepped down from the truck.

Troy was genuinely confused but he was in such a good mood that he decided to just let it go and let her surprise him with whatever she had planned. He slung his arm around her shoulders as they headed into the cinema. It was their regular haunt and they had the routine down pat, except this time, it was Gabriella insisting that he let her pay and putting her foot down about the matter. Just the once, he relented – after all, it was his birthday, and if their situations were reversed he would be as equally insistent as her. They both ducked into their requisite bathrooms and then met back at the refreshment stand. They'd already decided to go for ice-cream after the film and so they just grabbed a regular popcorn and a couple of sodas before heading into the cinema. They were seeing _Superhero Movie_, which she'd let Troy pick. There wasn't a lot out, with a couple of big films set for release in the next couple of weeks, but she was kind of glad that the film he'd settled on wasn't something that either of them would particularly feel the need to see every minute of.

They'd settled into a love seat at the back left of the cinema – they weren't alone but it was pretty quiet, since the movie had been out for a couple of weeks. She was pleased when no one else came into the area immediately around them, another couple in the back right corner, and no one else in the very back row or immediately in front of them for a couple of rows. They giggled and talked softly throughout the trailers and advertisements, playfully feeding popcorn to one another and Gabriella teasing him with a gentle suckle of the tip of his finger.

The mood was already set, a precursor for what would lie ahead. The lights dimmed a little further in preparation for the last couple of advertisements before the film would begin.

"You're being so bad this evening," he murmured, nipping her neck just by her ear with a kiss.

"Oh am I?" she responded flirtatiously, not denying it.

He grinned and decided that since the mood was in the air, he was more than content to go with it, turning to her to kiss her, a kiss that continued to become even more passionate, right through until the lights dimmed, and then continuing through the first minutes of the film. It was Gabriella who pulled away from the kiss, murmuring, "Okay, you picked the movie, we should at least see if it's any good."

He grinned and was happy to allow her to snuggle into his side, his right around her shoulders and her left hand settled on his thigh. He was trying to pay attention to the movie, however he found himself distracted, mostly due to the lingering strokes of her hand on his thigh. At first they'd been closer to his knee, but then they'd risen to his upper thigh. He glanced down at her, she was seemingly paying attention to the film and he wasn't even sure if she realised exactly what she was doing, if the action was filled with intent or if it was a mindless gesture. However when her grip tightened and her fingers grazed higher, lightly stroking his semi-erect length, he found himself suddenly sitting up. He wasn't even pretending to watch the movie, and instead, he was watching her face, attempting to read her expression in the dim light from the screen. A few more strokes later, and he heard her begin to rustle on the seat on her other side – and the black sweatshirt she'd scooped up from the truck was retrieved. She only looked up at Troy and met his somewhat bewildered but mostly confused stare as the sweatshirt was placed on Troy's lap. When her hand reached under the sweatshirt and the zipper of his jeans was carefully pulled down, his eyes widened, suddenly it all made sense. He let out a slight gasp.

"Watch the movie, Troy," she urged in a whisper.

They'd had heavy make out sessions in a movie theater several times before, but the furtherest he'd ever pushed was for light petting over clothes. It seemed that his 18th birthday was cause for this to change.

* * *

The next afternoon, Lucille Bolton was bustling around in the kitchen, final touches being made on the salads she'd prepared for Troy's birthday barbeque. She'd been a little surprised and really happy to hear that Troy just wanted a small party at home with family and friends. They'd had their family from Santa Fe come down for the occasion. His grandmother had contemplated flying in from interstate but ultimately had decided to wait until graduation a few months later. His closest friends had been invited over, and Lucille and Jack had invited a few of the parents too – both Chad and Gabriella's mothers were present, as well as a couple of Jack and Lucille's family friends. In a stereotypical divide, the adult men were gathered around the barbeque, the adult women were gathered inside in the kitchen, while Troy and his friends were gathered around the backyard and living room in smaller groups.

Troy had spent a while pondering his guest list – it was easy with parties to fall trap to 'well if I invite Jane, I have to invite Bob and if I invite Bob then I have to invite Mary.' And so for that reason he'd cut it off harshly, with the only additions to the usual suspects of his immediate social group being Paula and Marcus, who had increasingly been spending more time with their crowd of people. Troy was standing by his basketball hoop in a group with Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke and Kelsi. The majority of the group were in discussions about the musical and talking about their last rehearsal, Zeke was just tagging along with everywhere Sharpay went.

"I think Theodore will get president next year," Ryan declared with a firm nod. "For the longest time I thought Kelly would get it but now I'm pretty sure that Theo will take it out."

"He's certainly been a bit of a surprise packet," Kelsi agreed.

"I still don't like him," Troy said, a bit miffed.

Gabriella rolled his eyes. "He doesn't even talk to me any more, not like that! He realised pretty quickly that I really wasn't available."

"And if you were available, Theodore would be your type?" Sharpay remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriella shuddered slightly. "No, thank you."

"Troy, come help me carry out these salads," Lucille called out from the patio door.

Troy pouted slightly. "But it's my birthday!"

"I'll go help," Gabriella said, rolling her eyes, and then directed her next statement to Troy. "I wanted to grab my camera anyway so I can take some photos. Where did you plug it in to charge?"

"In my room, you know the outlet by my bed?"

She nodded. "Yup. Do you want anything?"

"Soda? Can you see if my mom bought any cream soda?"

"You're well trained, ready for domestic life," Zeke remarked.

Gabriella ignored Zeke's statement and headed into the house where Troy's mom, Chad's mom, her own mother as well as Troy's aunt were gathered, fussing with cutlery and plates as well as various salad bowls – a pasta salad, a potato salad, a garden salad.

"Is my son too lazy to help out with his own birthday party?" Lucille chided upon seeing Gabriella enter into the kitchen.

"At least you can remind him when he didn't help carry food out when you've got the clean-up left," Gabriella pointed out with a smile.

"He's been working hard, leave him Lucille," Troy's aunt said. "He's a good boy."

"He is," Lucille agreed. She'd had teary eyes sporadically throughout the day – her little boy, now eighteen. Able to vote, and if he headed overseas, in some countries old enough to drink and smoke. Technically an adult, responsible for his own actions.

Gabriella had been about to head straight through to Troy's room, but decided that perhaps she should be polite and ask before doing so. "Um, I'm just going to grab my camera from Troy's room, if that's okay? Then I'll help you."

"Sure honey, go ahead," Lucille said. She and Elena were beyond the point of pretending that their children weren't intimately familiar with the interior of the other ones bedrooms – they might not discuss the fact openly, but neither mother was existing with her head in the sand.

Gabriella returned a moment later, just grabbing her camera quickly. "Oh, and Troy wants to know if you bought any cream soda," she commented with a small smile.

Lucille tsked. "I did, tell him it's probably still chilling, I couldn't fit it in the fridge because all of the meat was in there, so it's only been in there for about an hour. If he wants it, he can come in and get it himself and add ice cubes."

Gabriella giggled. "Has he always been like this, milking his birthday for all it is worth?"

"Yes," Lucille affirmed with a roll of the eyes, but then smiled. "But you can't help but forgive him because he's also that kid who will bring me breakfast in bed on my birthday and on Mothers' Day."

The other mothers' made approving sounds.

"Edible breakfast?" Gabriella queried with her eyebrows raised, being met with a chuckle from the group.

Lucille gave her a grin. "The love is there, isn't that all that matters?"

* * *

A collection of birthday presents had been piled up on the coffee table in the living room for Troy to unwrap. After people had finished with first, second and for some of them third helpings of the plentiful barbecue spread, they needed a break before dessert – being the birthday cake. Lucille had encouraged Troy to open the presents which people had left for him. His aunt and uncle from Santa Fe had worked in collaboration with his parents and purchased him an iPod dock which was compatible with his new iTouch, and his cousin presented him with an iTunes gift card. He wound up with a collection of smaller but nonetheless cool presents from his friends, some bought collaboratively – a Mark Price biography, some video games, a funny t-shirt, a DVD.

"Oh! And your gram sent this,," Lucille said, handing a package over.

"Is it more socks and jocks?" Troy asked with a roll of the eyes.

"Aww, you have a socks and jocks grandmother? That's so cute!" Paula exclaimed.

"No, it is not, not when she always gets me tighty whities!"

"Oh, and there's a problem with that?" Zeke joked.

"I can't even remember the last time I wore tighty whities!"

"That's not what Gabriella says," Chad joked.

"Hey!" Troy and Gabriella both exclaimed simultaneously, glaring at him. Troy glanced nervously toward the 'adult' corner of the room – although it was a joke, and although all adults present were aware of the nature of he and Gabriella's relationship, he didn't particularly need Chad to be drawing public attention to it.

"Oh please," Sharpay scoffed. "Like anyone here needs Gabriella to tell us what underwear you wear." To make her point, she reached around to Troy's back, pulled up his t-shirt and gestured to the top band of underwear sitting above his jeans.

"It's not underwear, anyway," Lucille remarked. "I think you'll approve."

Troy opened up the final gift from his grandmother, revealing a homemade snuggly looking knit navy cardigan, with a yellow bear print on the front pocket.

"Aww, unofficial college merch," Gabriella exclaimed. "That's cute!"

Troy wasn't sure if he was a knit cardigan kind of guy, but he had to admit that the gesture was sweet.

"That's hot!" Ryan exclaimed. "Total preppy college boy. Love it."

"I guess it's really too late to back out of going to Cal now, huh?" Troy remarked jokingly. "I'll have to call her later and thank her."

Troy went around the room, giving final fist bumps, hugs and kisses on the cheek for his presents. The group dispersed from the living room, heading back out into the yard to enjoy the sunshine. At his mother's request, Troy moved the pile of gifts into his room, and was just headed back outside when he felt a small hand grasp onto his arm and yank him in the other direction. He looked up as Gabriella was pulling him down the small corridor.

"What the..." he began to say, before Gabriella silenced him by placing a finger over his lips.

He obediently obeyed, but there was no mistaking the look of confusion on his face as he was marched into the bathroom and left by the hand basin. She took a step toward him, just inches away, and leaned forward to murmur into his ear, "I have a birthday surprise for you."

He cocked his head, looking at her still with a look of puzzlement on his face. She'd already given him a birthday gift so he was confused.

"Wha..." he began to say, his voice at normal volume, but yet again, a finger to his lip silenced him. She stepped past him, locking the bathroom door with intent, before turning back to him.

"Your birthday surprise requires you to be completely quiet, no matter what," she instructed in a hushed tone.

Before Troy could put the pieces together, Gabriella's hand was at his waist, undoing his belt buckle, undoing the button of his fly and then pulling the zipper down. His mouth dropped open, finally putting two and two together, but it was only when his pants dropped to the floor and she tugged down his boxer briefs that it all began to make sense. He'd thought that his movie theater handjob was going to be the mind-blowing experience of the weekend, in terms of Gabriella proving to him that there was so much more to her sweet, demure appearance than what your average observer would realise.

At the moment when she dropped to her knees in front of him, kneeling on the bathmat, he took a split second to reflect upon the fact that she'd succeeded in surprising him more than he'd thought he could be surprised – it was the middle of the afternoon, they were in his home, with not only his parents at home, but a score of friends and other family members. Her fingers worked at his fly, quickly working to pull down his jeans and boxers to pool at his ankles. There was no time for teasing – it was an occasion where time was of the essence. He no longer had the capacity to be incredulous, instead all he could focus on was the assault to his senses and the need to remain quiet. On a strange level, the intensity of the situation, the adrenaline, the fear of getting caught – was working together in favour of increasing his arousal, something which surprised him about himself.

She was focusing on keeping a constant pace on her actions, at first taking him in her mouth and then taking a break, using her hand to stroke firmly at his length whilst suckling at his balls. As she felt him grow even harder, his right hand fell to the side of her head, while he was gripping at the basin behind him with his left. She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes as he guided her away from his balls and back to engulf the head of his penis with her tantalising lips.

It didn't take much longer, and within a minute, Gabriella had succeeded in her goal. She swirled her tongue around the tip before pulling back and stepping to her feet as gracefully as she could. She leaned over, turned on the bathroom tap, quickly washed her mouth out and then fluffed up her hair in the bathroom mirror from where Troy's grip on her head had slightly mussed it up.

"Fuck, Gabriella..." Troy groaned, still coming to terms with what had just happened. He leaned down, pulling up his jeans – somewhat begrudgingly.

She gave him a tantalising smile, and accepted the kiss that he pressed to her lips, before giving herself one final glance in the bathroom mirror and murmuring an instruction quietly into his ear.

She glanced in the bathroom mirror, fluffing up her hair slightly, before murmuring in his ear again, "Take a minute or two and then come out."

When he emerged from the bathroom, he saw that she'd busied herself in the kitchen, tidying up some plates and silverware that were lying around by stacking them into the dishwasher. He tsk'd her and captured her waist from behind. She smiled as she relaxed back, leaning into his arms.

"Fuck you're amazing," he murmured by her ear. "Leave this, mom will look after it all later."

"I just... like to make a good impression."

"My mom _loves _you. She thinks you're the greatest thing ever. You don't need to be worrying about making a good impression."

"I'm kinda worried that maybe she doesn't like me so much any more," Gabriella admitted.

It was a rather serious turn of conversation when they'd been engaged in a rather compromising position just a few minutes earlier, but he was unable to avoid observing the genuine concern in her tone.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, because... of what we decided."

It dawned on him. "MIT?"

She nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. "I can't help but wonder if she hates me for hurting you."

"You haven't hurt me," he insisted.

She sighed."I have though."

"I'm... I'm disappointed that things aren't going to be the perfect way I'd imagined them but... Gabi, if you'd come to Stanford when you really wanted to be at MIT, it wasn't ever going to be perfect. I was stupid for not realising it sooner."

Gabriella sighed. "I know, I know. But still... I like to do every little bit I can."

It suddenly dawned on him. "Is this what all this... _stuff_ has been about? The movie theatre, the bathroom?"

She bit her lip. "A little?"

He shook his head. "Babe, don't get me wrong - I loved it. But please don't feel like you have to like, make anything up to me."_  
_

"But, I..."

"Nope! That's it. No more discussion about it. We're cool. I'll be okay - you got it?"

She sighed. "Okay. Got it."

"Excellent. So in that case, you need to stop trying to make me happy and stop trying to impress my mom. It's my birthday and I get what I want on my birthday," Troy said, a little teasingly but also largely speaking the truth of the way he felt. "And I say that I don't want you to be touching a single dirty plate."

"What would you rather I be doing instead?"

"I can think of a few things," he teased. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her flush to his body as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Haven't I done enough already?" she murmured, just before her lips were captured by his.

A clearing throat interrupted the kiss before it could become any steamier, the sheepish couple looking up to see Lucille entering the kitchen area.

"Um, Gabriella was cleaning and I was trying to distract her?" Troy offered, deciding that perhaps the truth may serve him well.

"No cleaning," Lucille scolded. "I'll deal with it later."

"I just wanted to help out, you've already done so much and..."

"Shush," Lucille said dismissively."Now you two, outside, have fun... where we can see you," she added wryly.

Troy gave Gabriella a triumphant 'I told you so' look, but chose not to say anything. He opened the fridge, grabbing each of them another can of soda, handed her over the diet coke and then took her hand in his. He could see that she was a bit embarrassed and pressed a comforting kiss to the side of her head as they headed out into the backyard to enjoy the rest of his birthday celebrations.

* * *

The next week, the Wildcats were all sitting around in the cafeteria. Nothing was particularly unusual from their usual status quo – musical scripts and textbooks were around the table, typical conversations taking place. Troy's cell phone began to buzz, he glanced down at the table, his home number flashing on the screen. "That's weird," he said beneath his breath, before snatching up the phone and ducking away from the table.

"Mama?" Troy said quietly, knowing his father was at school. His voice was soft as he wasn't keen to publicise that he was talking with his mom on the phone during the day.

"Troy... are you at lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have answered my phone if I was in class."

"Just making sure."

"Why are you calling me, is everything okay?" Troy didn't typically speak with his mom during the school day, if anything did happen which he required communicating with her about, he'd more commonly text.

"Everything is fine," she assured him, hearing the slight alarm in his voice. She sighed. "Um... There's a letter here for you that I thought you might want to know about sooner rather than later."

"A letter?"

"Yes. It's from a college."

"Oh?"

"It's from Boston University."

Troy's breath hitched. He'd spent the last few months, ever since Gabriella had brought up MIT and Harvard among her college preferences, trying to speak to someone of relevance at Boston University about opportunities in the basketball program for freshman entering the college the next year.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Can you open it and read it?" Troy asked.

Evidently Lucille had the letter and a letter opening device in front of her because Troy almost instantly heard the sound of paper ripping. Lucille hummed as she scanned the letter.

"They're holding an open weekend. It's an invitation to attend an official visit. And there's contact details of a particular person out there."

"When is the open weekend?"

"Next weekend."

Troy mentally went through his schedule. "Jeez they're cutting it fine!"

"Do you want the details of this contact? It says you can call during business hours, until 5pm. Will you be home before 5pm?"

"No, I have rehearsal. Um... Could you text them to me? I might try to go by dad's office now, see if he's in there."

Troy thought he knew how the cards were going to fall for senior year - but suddenly, he'd been handed a glimmer of hope.

* * *

_I'll be smiling on the outside and wishing you well_

_But I'm dying on the inside it's hurting me like hell_

_I don't know how to let you go_

_I just don't know_

_I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say_

_Don't know if I'll get through or if this pain will go away_

_Don't know if I can breathe, just don't know what to feel_

_Coz I don't know anything but you_

**Joanne, 'I Don't Know'**


	5. 5

_**YOU AND ME**_

**FIVE**

"As a coach, I always knew that Troy would make it here," Jack boasted to the camera. Father and son, coach and player, were standing in the boys locker room at East High School with a reporter and cameraman from one of the local news stations grabbing some sound bytes for the piece they were shooting that day. "East High School has a tradition of breeding athletic talent who have gone out into the world and proved that Albuquerque can develop shining stars. But first and foremost, as a father, I'm delighted that Troy has come to find himself a place at a school which will stimulate him not only athletically, but also creatively and intellectually."

Troy held back from rolling his eyes - he wondered how long his father had been rehearsing that speech.

"And what about you, Troy?" the reporter asked. "How are you feeling? You've spent your whole high school career working toward today and here you are, about to sign your National Letter of Intent?"

"I'm stoked," Troy said simply. "It's kind of surreal, to be honest."

"There's a lot of pressure on youth today to make the right decision – how was your decision making process? Have you had other offers? How did you come to decide that The University of California at Berkeley was the college for you?"

Troy paused. What a loaded question, he thought to himself, though of course the interviewer couldn't appreciate just how loaded it was. He'd had other offers, other offers he'd had to consider so carefully and had been tempted to take a whole different route – and the temptation was still there. If he got on the phone and worked some magic, did some sweet talking, he was pretty sure that he could have a whole different path laid out for his college journey – one which a part of him was screaming to take.

"Uh... Yeah, there were some offers out there, I went and visited a few schools. I believe in following your gut instinct, I suppose. Kind of like how you play basketball - you can have all the skills and do all the training but in that moment under pressure it's all about what your gut tells you. My gut told me that the college I'm signing to today was it - and here I am today."

"Excellent. Thanks for your time!" the reporter turned to the cameraman. "We'd better go get set up for the ceremony."

Jack and Troy both shook his hand and they parted ways. Jack turned to Troy. "I have to head out for the start of the ceremony. You feeling all right?"

Troy nodded. "I'm fine, really. Thanks."

Jack grinned, giving his son a half hug. "I'm proud of you, Troy."

Troy took a seat in the locker room, and gave himself a moment to take a deep breath. The last couple of months had sped by faster than he could even believe. He'd travelled to both coasts of the country in making his final college decision; he'd competed for the state basketball team in the regional competition in Denver over spring break; he'd taken a roller coaster ride with some of his subjects, making sure he made it through the academic year with a passing grade for all of his subjects – managing to achieve significantly higher than a pass in a few; he'd been busy with rehearsals for their final musical, _Bye Bye Birdie_. Next thing he knew, it was the National Letter of Intent Ceremony at East High – it was ingrained heavily into Wildcat Athletic tradition. The school year was quickly coming to a close, and Troy wasn't sure if the full speed ahead was something he was quite prepared for. After all the days he'd spent staring at the clock on the wall and thinking that surely East High existed in some weird time space continuum where clocks ticked backward, it felt like the clocks were ticking at double speed but he was falling behind.

"Hoops? You ready?"

Troy glanced up to see Chad in the locker room doorway.

"Yeah man, just zoned out," Troy responded.

"Well hurry up, we're gathering, about to go in," Chad prompted. "Get your butt into gear."

Chad Danforth had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. Troy didn't have memory of a time in his life when Chad hadn't been around. One of his earliest vague memories was of being in the sandbox at preschool, playing beside his curly haired friend, each with a dump truck in hand. They'd been through everything together, just about every first in life - the first day of elementary, middle and high school; first time being taught how to shoot a basketball; first time kissing a girl; first time drinking alcohol; first time falling in love. It seemed only right that on what was quite possibly the most important day in each of their young lives thus far, that they'd be there together again - for incumbent college athletes, signing the NLI was the first step in their college lives.

Troy, Chad and five of their peers were all dressed in their clean, red and white East High warm-ups and waiting in the corridor just around the corner from one of the entrances into the gymnasium. Inside the gymnasium, their parents, teachers, team mates and peers from senior class were seated on one side of the gymnasium. A podium had been set up – Troy had peeked into the gym during the set-up and it reminded him of the podium they'd set up for the awards ceremony following the conclusion of the championships. A backdrop adorning the East High School logo was behind the desks which had been set up, awaiting the student athletes to take their seats in front of documents which, once signed, would effectively seal their fate for their college careers.

"Are you ready?" Troy intoned in reply to Chad's question.

Chad nodded, understanding the layers to the question. He was cool, calm and collected. He was ready, more ready than he'd thought he'd be. The notion of the crowd didn't bother him – not like Jena Bateup, East High's softball superstar, who was slated to sign a National Letter of Intent committing her to the University of Arizona. On the field she was legendary, but she was absolutely packing it at the idea of having to walk out in front of not only the crowd, but also the local media who they'd been told were gathered and waiting.

"I'm so ready Hoops. I'm pumped. Aren't you pumped?"

"Um, yeah, totally."

Chad gave Troy a look. Troy was lying through his teeth and Chad knew it. Troy signing this document was a big deal, and everyone knew it. Once this document was signed, the offers and opportunities with the other colleges that had been knocking on his door would disappear. Troy had been given his letter of intent during his most recent visit to the University of California campus. They were serious, and by handing him the letter, he knew they were serious. It wasn't another verbal offer – it was something concrete. Sure, they didn't have to give him game time, but it was his guaranteed slot at the university, not having to face the scrutiny of trying to walk onto a team.

"You know it's right," Chad said. "I know you know it. I get why it's hard... but you know it's right."

Of all days, Troy wished that he wasn't plagued with seeds of doubt, but he couldn't help it. They came with the territory. Before he could respond to Chad, Jack Bolton's head popped around the corner, calling out in a harsh whisper, "Come on, it's time!"

The ceremony had opened with a performance from the cheer squad and an official welcome from Principal Matsui, and now it was time to bring the athletes out to the stage. They'd already gone over the proceedings earlier, having been shown what order to enter the gym, explained to them what side of the stage to walk up, that they each were to shake Principal Matsui's hand before walking around to take their positions seated at the table. Troy's position was last, bringing up the rear of the group of students. Jack led the group out into the gym, cheers and chants as they filed into the room. Troy remained focused on the back of Chad's head. As head of the athletics department, Jack had paused at the foot of the stairs at the side of the stage, shaking the hand of each of the students just before they climbed the steps up onto the platform. The handshake with Chad lasted a moment longer than with the previous students, and then finally, it came to father and son. It was an official ceremony and so Jack couldn't be any more sentimental, but the beaming smile said it all. He clapped Troy on the back as he climbed the stairs. Troy's name was announced as he walked across to shake Principal Matsui's hand, the cheers from the crowd becoming just slightly louder than a moment earlier. Troy blinked – he'd known it was an official ceremony and that East High made a big deal about it, the pomp and circumstance was tradition, but standing on stage listening to the cheers with camera flashes from local media outlets who were just in front of the stage, it was all serving to symbolise the pressure on the importance of the piece of paper he was about to sign. He managed to make his way to his seat on the end beside Chad without tripping over – a feat, for he wasn't keen on being broadcasted on the local news in a kluzty moment.

It was Jack's turn to take the microphone – he was a simple man, an East High man, and he was prouder than ever that the senior class of 2008 was boasting the highest number of students signing during the official East High NLI Ceremony in the last decade. He spoke of school spirit, Wildcat pride, the characteristics of determination and perseverance that defined athletes of the calibre of those they were celebrating. As Jack spoke, Troy scanned the audience, spotting he and Chad's mothers sitting together in the family section first – his eyes meeting his mothers and a small wave coming from her to him – and then finding their group of friends a few rows behind.

And there she was, her reassuring eyes looking right into his. He took a deep breath. He knew it was going to be hard, but he also knew that he could do it.

One by one, the respective coaches took the microphone, introducing their player and giving a brief synopsis of their athletic career at East High and what lay ahead for their college freshman year. Troy and Chad were both buddies with Marcus, who was signing for the swim team at the University of Texas, Austin; and also Grant Guy, who was headed to Denver and the baseball program. They were less familiar with Amy Sanson, who was set for Arizona State and the tennis program, and Geoff Humes who was to attend Jacksonville in Florida, hoping to become the next starring half back of the football team. Altogether East High had seven students to be signing their National Letter of Intent that day.

"Our parent/guardian's will now join their youth on stage, ready for the official signing of the National Letters' of Intent," the master of ceremonies announced.

Troy stared down at the fountain pen that was laying on the table for him to use. It was a fancy pen, as far as pens go, the kind of thing that a grandparent might give a grandchild on their 21st birthday as some sort of symbolic gift. Inevitably the bottles of alcohol given by friends would at the time be valued more highly. However the pen would still be there, solid, standing the test of time, for years to come in the future - as long as it wasn't lost in that place where pens, odd socks and bobby pins tend to disappear to. The pen being rather fancy somehow symbolised the entire experience for Troy. Sure, he knew that it was an important day, one which he'd been working toward for years, which his family had been supporting him as he strived toward the day. But somehow, the pomp and circumstance that was being thrust upon him wasn't suiting Troy. He needed the experience to be simple, he needed the pressure surrounding the signature he was about to imprint upon the paper to be removed.

Sitting in front of him was a relatively simple document. He'd had it for long enough to read the terms and conditions. He'd had serious talks with the college, laid down the precise provisions of his signing this piece of paper and what it would mean. The year before, he'd watched as some of the East High seniors had received their offers and sat down during the signing ceremony to sign this very document, the National Letter of Intent. There was no turning back, once he signed this piece of paper. It was a binding contract.

Troy had drifted off into his own reverie and suddenly realised that his mother was present, hovering just behind him. He felt her hand on his shoulder and glanced behind him. She smiled at him encouragingly. He reached back, patting her hand. His father wasn't quite capable of being entirely objective when it came to these sorts of decisions, focused entirely on statistics and conferences and the technicalities of the basketball. Chad, ever since deciding that Sacramento State was to be his home, was eager to see his best friend at least in the same state as him.

The parents each leaned over, using the fountain pen to sign their blessing on the dotted line. Lucille murmured softly, "If you're not sure, you could pretend to sign but not actually sign... then we can talk later? You don't have to sign today, you know you've got more time. If you wanted to go visit somewhere else again, we could probably do it?"

The offer to visit Boston had come entirely unexpectedly. Troy had been trying to get to talk to someone from Boston University pretty much the entire time he'd been going through the scouting process without even the slightest of nibbles. The call from his mother one lunch time had been the last thing he'd expected. The timing could be viewed as fateful – being the day after Gabriella had sent away her acceptance to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Apparently one of the point guards that BU had anticipated being able to sign from Texas had gotten an offer to North Carolina, and they were looking to see some more talent in action. They'd been tight for time but it was an opportunity that Troy couldn't pass up, to go and at least see the university that was literally across the river from where his girlfriend was headed. According to Google Maps, six minutes by car, fifteen by bicycle and a half hour walk – and possibly less for each figure depending upon which dormitory each took up residency in.

The parents stepped back and moved to the side of the stage, in a symbol of exactly what college was going to be about – allowing their children to step out into the world, and make their decisions independently.

Troy stared back out into the sea of faces in the bleachers. He didn't care about his team mates or buddies. He only cared about one set of eyes, one reassuring gaze. Gabriella had been filled with a glimmer of hope when Troy had ventured out east to check out the Boston University campus – if she got into one of the dormitories on the west of the campus on the river, they'd literally be a hop, skip and a jump away from one another. But the minute she'd seen the expression on his face upon returning to Albuquerque, she knew – she knew that just as she'd been lying to herself about wanting to go to Stanford, that Troy would be lying if he'd said he was thinking BU was for him. He'd tried so desperately hard to convince himself that it was the college for him, but it was a lie. It just couldn't compare to that way he'd felt walking around the Berkeley campus. It had been instinct, just as he'd identified to the reporter. And in the spirit of the honesty he and Gabriella were finally, at long last, using in their relationship – he told her the truth. That as much as it pained him, he didn't think Boston University was going to be his home for the next four years. It had been her turn to insist that they could make it through, to grasp the half full glass and thrust it into Troy's vision before he made a mistake, the same mistake that she nearly made.

The next weekend he headed back to The University of California, returning home with a copy of his National Letter of Intent which now sat upon the table in front of him, as his family, friends and peers watched on.

Gabriella gave Troy one tiny nod and the smallest of smiles. He returned her nod, swallowed, and picked up the fountain pen and scrawled his signature on the page.

It was done. There was no turning back.

* * *

The remaining ten minutes of the period were free for the seniors and so Gabriella waited anxiously alongside her friends for the boys to exit from the gymnasium. They had been kept back for some official photos to be taken, by both the local media outlets and also the yearbook photographer. Finally, Troy, Chad and Marcus appeared in the exit to the gym in a tight group, talking. Chad and Marcus were both appearing bright and somewhat chirpy – they were both feeling enthusiastic and bright about the fates they'd just sealed. Troy, on the other hand, was a little more sullen. Gabriella understood his emotion – not necessarily being angry, or sad, but rather just filled with thought, thought of the reality of the implications of the ceremony which had just taken place.

Gabriella wasn't sure how to articulate her feelings and thoughts. She was inconceivably proud of Troy – The University of California, Berkeley, was typically regarded in the top ten of universities worldwide. The fact was that, as an all-around decision, it was the best offer he could have possibly received. In terms of being recruited, she was proud of the way he'd approached the process – with dedication, respect and integrity. He hadn't settled for the U of A like she'd thought he was for so long.

However their fate was now sealed; and she would be heartless to shut off the part of her that felt the pang of heartache. Her acceptance to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology was long sent, and now, Troy had officially given his word that he was set to head to Berkeley – the two colleges more than three thousand miles apart.

When Troy finished greeting his friends and finally turned to face Gabriella, she didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to quash the pain and heartache, to be the squealing, congratulating girlfriend – or whether he would consider this insensitive. Fortunately for Gabriella – Troy understood. The occasion was bittersweet. He'd envisaged this day for years, as seniors before him had participated in this very ceremony, he'd wondered whether he could do it, whether he'd get a similar offer, where he'd wind up in the world. And now he knew and as excited as he was, it was marred by the reality that he and Gabriella were to face.

He stood in front of her. Her lower lip trembled, one of the glossy tears which had been forming in her eyes escaping and sliding down her cheek. Tears of pride, intruded by sadness. His thumb gently wiped away the wetness, his other hand reaching to entwine with hers. He leaned toward her, trembling lips meeting trembling lips.

"I love you," he spoke sincerely.

"I love you too."

There was nothing else that could be said.

* * *

_You took my hand, told me it'd be okay_

_I'm trusting you to hold my heart_

_Now fate is pulling me away from you_

_Even if I leave you now_

_And it breaks my heart_

_Even if I'm not around_

_I won't give in_

_I can't give up_

_On this love_

_Tell me the truth, no matter what we're going through_

_Will you hold on too?_

**The Veronicas, 'This Love'**


	6. 6

_**YOU AND ME**_

**SIX**

"I can't believe there's only one week until the show!" Gabriella exclaimed, as Troy was driving her to school one Friday morning.

"And one day until your birthday party?"

Gabriella beamed. In a true telling of how much she had blossomed over the last eighteen months, she was set to host a house party for her birthday. It wasn't going to resemble some of the wild events that she'd attended throughout her time at East High School, however alcohol and debauchery aside, Gabriella had requested a fairly traditional party. She hadn't stayed at one school long enough in her teen years to have established enough friendships to have a big party - until East High. With graduation just around the corner and her 'make the most of senior year' attitude fuelling her, for her 18th birthday it seemed like the perfect opportunity to have her first big celebratory event. She had about 30 guests coming, they'd hired strobe lights, would be setting up a dance floor, and had plans to borrow video game equipment to set up Rock Band and SingStar.

"Are you sure you're okay with helping us to set up?" she asked.

"Of course, babe," Troy assured her with a nod. "Nowhere else I'd rather be. I already had to swap shifts to work on Sunday since we have rehearsal tomorrow morning, so it all has worked out perfectly."

"Ryan is going to bring everything that I'm borrowing from him to rehearsal in the morning, but then he has a dance lesson after. So we'll have to transfer it all to your truck."

"Not a problem."

Gabriella was ecstatic that everything was coming together. She wasn't looking to host a raging party, but she really wanted for everyone to be able to hang out, dance, be silly and have a good time. Troy had been supportive with every stage of the party planning, which she was grateful for because she didn't have much experience in the area. He had all sorts of opinions and suggestions, such as giving out blank CD's and getting people to give her back a compilation of their favourite party songs, helping her flesh out the guest list so that she wasn't missing anyone important, figuring out what sound system set up would work best and now, was helping out with getting it all set up on the afternoon of the party.

They arrived at school a little earlier than usual. Hand in hand, they walked across from the parking lot toward where a few of their friends were already present. Gabriella immediately observed some peculiar body language from Ryan and Kelsi, who were huddled to the side with serious looks on their faces.

"Do you think something has gone wrong with the show?" Gabriella speculated aloud, gesturing to Ryan and Kelsi.

Troy shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He immediately steered Gabriella straight toward the duo, and asked them point blank. "Why the long faces, guys?"

Ryan and Kelsi had been so in depth in their conversation that they hadn't even seen Troy and Gabriella approach, looking up in surprise.

Ryan sighed. "Sharpay got her letter from Juilliard last night."

Due to the high number of applications received for the Juilliard drama department, they'd had call-back auditions, which Sharpay had been successful in securing. Her callback audition came after Kelsi and Ryan's auditions, and so there had been a delay in the results.

"And from the way you're both looking right now..." Gabriella intoned.

He shook his head slightly, indicating that the letter had not been good.

"Oh man," Troy exhaled. "That sucks. How did she react?"

"She huffed around and made these dramatic Sharpay like statements," Ryan explained wryly. "That Juilliard was missing out and she'd prove them wrong and they don't deserve her. Problem is, she doesn't have any sort of back-up plan on _how_ to prove them wrong."

"Can't she audition again next year?" Gabriella asked optimistically. "Maybe she can get involved more in community theatre in the meantime?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Have you met Sharpay? She doesn't have that level of patience, not yet, anyway. What sucks is that she's got so much talent! The last few shows she has honestly surprised me, and I think she's just getting into her groove with her style, especially as an actress."

"So what's she going to do then?" Troy asked. "I mean... from what she's been saying, she hasn't applied anywhere else."

"I think our father can get her into U of A, if she wants to, but I don't know if she will."

"Is she here today?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan shook his head. "She faked a migraine this morning. I'm pretty sure mom knew what was going on but went along with it."

"Is Zeke here?" Troy suddenly asked.

"I haven't seen him," Kelsi replied.

Troy pulled out his cell phone and fired away a quick text, asking Zeke if he'd talked to Sharpay overnight.

"So after she huffed around, was she upset?" Gabriella asked.

"She went to her room, wouldn't talk to me," Ryan said with a pout. "It's so hard! Since I got in, now it's just... it's gonna be weird. How do I support her when I'm still so freaking excited about going myself? It's going to be really hard going without Sharpay though, all this time, I'd kind of imagined us both going together."

"Maybe it'll be good for you," Kelsi said quietly, with a small shrug. "Hard is understandable. But... you and Sharpay are twins, you can't get in the way of that bond. I'm sure she'll find a way to get through, even if it does mean she has to spend six months or a year waiting for applications to open up at another performing arts college."

"Zeke says she called him last night," Troy said, reading the text he'd received back. "He's gonna ditch school today and go see her once your mom goes to Lava Springs for the day."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Our house? Alone?" There was no mistaking that Ryan didn't entirely approve of this – he couldn't help but be an overprotective brother, even if Zeke was nothing but completely respectful.

"It doesn't sound like it's a booty call," Gabriella pointed out, rolling her eyes. "I didn't think that Sharpay and Zeke were, you know, there?" She was trying to be tactful.

"I don't think they are either," Ryan conceded. "But, well, that's on the basis that she'd talk to me about it. Maybe she wouldn't?" Suddenly he became panicked, being struck by the notion that he wouldn't be someone Sharpay would talk to about her intimate romantic life. He glanced toward Troy. "Zeke would tell you guys if they were, you know, wouldn't he?"

Troy considered this. Zeke hadn't said anything – but he wasn't sure whether, when it came to Sharpay, if Zeke would. He'd been fairly coy the entire time, with the two practically beginning dating without anyone knowing about it.

"Uh... even if he had..." Troy stammered. He didn't want to confirm or deny, since even if Zeke had told him, then he wouldn't be privy to reveal it to anyone else.

"Oh God, they have, and you're not allowed to say anything!"

Troy rolled his eyes, deciding that Ryan's panic wasn't worth it. "Zeke hasn't told me anything. Dude, I think you're getting distracted from the point. I think it's good if Sharpay will talk to him. Zeke is pretty good at the whole listening thing – and he also seems to have some Sharpay Whisperer ability with making your crazy sister see ration sometimes."

"Troy has a point," Kelsi agreed, giving Ryan a half hug.

Ryan pouted – he knew that they were right. "It's just hard trying to come to terms with all of this. Nothing is going to be the way I'd imagined it. I can try to focus on the fact that maybe it's all for the best in some weird way, but it doesn't change that my whole perception of what my time in New York was going to be like has been false."

Troy clapped Ryan on the back supportively. He more than understood this – it pretty much summarised everything with how his time at Berkeley was working out.

"It's gotta work out man, that's the way I figure it. There's just no way it can't."

* * *

"Test, test, one two, one two."

The following morning, the cast of _Bye Bye Birdie_ assembled in downtown Albuquerque at the community theater where the show would be taking place the following weekend. Construction on the new performing arts centre at East High School had started, but it was set for completion in November, long after the class of 2008 would have left. They'd been doing rehearsals up until then either at East High or at Lava Springs. Lava Springs had been a decent temporary space, but it really wasn't ideal for a big scale production. The outdoor setting was much more suitable for casual presentations, bands and talent shows, and logistically putting on _Once Upon A Time_ in the fall had been a chaotic nightmare. For _Bye Bye Birdie_ they'd utilised the stage at Lava Springs for several full runs of the show. However the whole cast and crew were excited to be performing in a real arts centre, with all of the facilities and set up to support a full theatrical production. It had been generously donated in exchange for an advertising deal in the East High fortnightly newsletter for the next year.

Also generously donated by the community, thanks to the student council assisting the drama club by contacting local businesses, had been a removal truck and the labour of some of the removalists. This would allow them to haul their backdrops, various props and costumes around – with them needed to be transported from East High, to Lava Springs, back to East High, to the hall for a dress rehearsal, back to East High for a week and then back to the hall for show weekend. It had been a whirlwind of a preparation, and finally they had just one week remaining, and the cast of _Bye Bye Birdie_ were gathered at the community hall one week before the show on a Saturday morning, for what would be their one and only full dress rehearsal at the actual venue.

Ryan was pacing around nervously in the audience area as everyone else was focused on getting things set up for the rehearsal. There were sound checks taking place; the orchestra was present and setting up their instruments; representatives from the film club were around, doing their own rehearsal with the official recording of the production which they would then make up into slick looking DVD's to sell; student council representatives were scoping out the seating and the foyer areas where they would be acting as ushers and assisting with tickets, programs and refreshment stands. Sharpay had yet to arrive, something which made him nervous. She'd come home late the night before – he'd heard Boi yapping at her arrival – but she'd disappeared straight into her room. When he knocked on her door to see if she wanted to talk, she didn't respond. When he woke up in the morning, she had already left, which was very much so unlike her. He'd arrived early, at the crew call time, to assist with set up, and he'd honestly thought that Sharpay would also arrive at this time to oversee things. However she arrived promptly five minutes before cast call time, and walked straight past him, her head held high. She was dressed impeccably, carrying a large duffel bag which contained her stage shoes and a change of clothes, as well as a make-up kit.

He blinked, and darted after her. "Shar!" he called.

Sharpay turned around slightly. "Oh! Hi Ryan, I didn't see you."

He rolled his eyes. He knew Sharpay's fake voice, and it bothered him when she tried to use it on him. "Sure. Right. Um... so I didn't see you at all yesterday."

"I was with Zeke," she responded cooly.

"Where did you go this morning?" he asked.

"Out."

"Shar, I think we should..."

"Have you been backstage yet? Can you show me where my dressing room is?" she interrupted him.

Ryan nodded. "Um, okay, sure." He led her through, up the stairs on the side of the stage and into the wings. "You're sharing a dressing room with Gabriella. There's like a curtain through the middle, but it's the only room that has the right set up which will give both of you the room for the number of costume and hair changes you need."

Sharpay nodded. "That's fine."

She followed him into the medium sized dressing room. Gabriella, Kelsi and Troy were all inside. Sharpay immediately rolled her eyes and exhaled.

"I don't care that I'm sharing a dressing room with Gabriella, but Troy, are you going to be hanging around the whole time?" she demanded.

Troy blinked. "I think for my own health and well-being, I'll go with no?"

"Good answer."

"Um, I kinda took this side, I hope that's okay?" Gabriella ventured, gesturing to where she'd selected the right hand side of the two identical sides to the room.

Sharpay merely nodded, and walked to the left side to place down her bags.

Ryan began to speak. "So Shar, we have about five minutes, do you wanna go talk or..."

Sharpay held her hand up, interrupting Ryan. "Ryan. In one week, this show must be perfect and ready to go. I am going to spend the next week of my life focusing on making sure that everything about _Bye Bye Birdie_ is perfect. That is all I care about right now. Nothing else."

He sighed. "But..."

"No buts!" she glanced over to Kelsi, Gabriella and Troy. "This goes for you people as well. Obviously Ryan told you..." she paused, not wanting to say the words. "Told you. But as a performer, I am going to channel all of my energy into this show. Do you all understand?"

Gabriella and Kelsi nodded. Troy gave her a small smile. In so many ways, he understood Sharpay, more than he liked to admit. After losing the championships, it had been Troy who had channelled himself into focusing on the scouting process – he needed something else to cling to.

"Good, we're all agreed," she said with a definitive nod, before turning away from them to sit down at her dresser and focus upon setting up her make-up.

Ryan sighed – he couldn't argue with her process, even if he wanted to.

* * *

The dress rehearsal had been reasonably successful – it was no means perfect, however the majority of the problems were surrounding the technical side, which made sense since it was the first time that the lighting and sound crew were working in the building. They'd already worked out the majority of the kinks of the actor transitions and scene transitions during their full rehearsals at Lava Springs, and it was just a matter of readjusting some spacing issues for the slightly larger stage at the theatre.

They'd hauled all of the equipment that Gabriella was borrowing from Ryan into Troy's truck – she was borrowing Troy's PlayStation 2, however it was Ryan who has the entire Rock Band kit and every release of SingStar to date. She was also borrowing Ryan's speaker system.

"What time is Chase getting here? You said he was working today, right?" Gabriella asked Ryan, as Troy transferred the final item across.

Ryan's boyfriend was studying and living in Las Cruces, in his first year of college, and was making the journey up to Albuquerque to attend Gabriella's party – and of course spend time with Ryan.

"Yeah he's working. He's getting the bus up, and he arrives later this afternoon. I'll pick him up after my class."

"And you're still coming early?" Gabriella asked.

He nodded. "If that's okay? I can shower and get ready at your place, and he'll be happy to help with whatever you need for set up. It's a much better alternative to hanging around at my house and attempting to make small talk with dad."

She gave Ryan a sympathetic smile. Vance Evans had certainly come a long way from his initial reaction to discovering his son's sexuality; however he wasn't exactly at the point of feeling a level of extreme comfort being around Ryan and his boyfriend.

"Of course! You know I love him, happy to have him around. Besides, I need a few people to be early so that whoever is the first _actual_ guest to arrive doesn't feel awkward about being first."

"Okay, that's everything," Troy announced, pushing up his right sleeve and flexing his bicep. "The muscle has done his job."

"Hardly. Now you have to haul it out at my place and help set it up," Gabriella pointed out with a playful smile.

"Yeah, it isn't going to your place for you to play with!" Ryan joked.

"My plan is discovered, dang," Troy pouted playfully, and then wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist. "Okay, let's go. I am _starving._"

"Text me when you're on your way," Gabriella called to Ryan as Troy playfully pushed her toward the passenger door.

"Will do!"

* * *

The afternoon's set up went well, with Elena and Gabriella grateful for Troy's assistance. He did the majority of the grunt work, moving around furniture and setting up the technical side, including the stereo, games and lighting. This left Elena to focus on the food preparation, and Gabriella on the decorations and other minor details. Troy had a hissed phone conversation with Jason at one point in the afternoon, insisting that no, he was _not_ supposed to be bringing alcohol. Troy went home quickly at about 4:30 in the afternoon so he could shower and get changed, and when he returned wearing nice jeans, a clean t-shirt and a neat blazer, Ryan and Chase had arrived and pitched in with last minute details. Before they knew it, it was 7pm and the doorbell was ringing.

"Happy birthday! Well, for Monday but... you know," Taylor exclaimed when Gabriella opened the door.

"Gab, you look hot," Chad said genuinely, grinning at the birthday girl.

Gabriella beamed. Her mother had agreed, along with all the party expenses, to buying her a new dress for the occasion. It was cute, flirty and very Gabriella; it was teal in colour, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, had a flared, fluffy skirt and a silver sequined detail at the waist.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the compliment simply, and stepped back to let them come in.

"Where can we put these?" Taylor asked, holding up a carry bag which held a couple of gift wrapped presents.

"Oh, you guys, you didn't have to..."

"Babe, it's your birthday, just about everyone will bring you a present, get used to it," Troy commented, swooping in from behind and having heard the end of the exchange. As he spoke, he exchanged a fist bump with Chad. "Hey guys! Chad, man, you gotta see the sweet gaming set up we have, come with me. I'll take them, your mom and I set up a table." Troy grabbed the bag from Taylor and disappeared in a flourish with Chad following him, leaving Taylor and Gabriella at the door.

"Wow, he's awfully chipper," Taylor laughed.

"Taylor, I think he must be on something today or something. He has been running around madly, doing most of the set up and still has all this energy," Gabriella commented, shaking her head. A sly smile came onto her face, and she revealed a secret in a hushed tone. "I must admit, when he was pushing the furniture around in the living room, I made him move a few things backwards and forwards just because I was enjoying watching his muscles ripple..."

Taylor gasped, slapping Gabriella playfully on the arm and laughing. "You didn't!"

Guests began to pour into the house, pretty much everyone arriving by about 7:30pm. Gabriella was fairly insistent on remaining around inside the house so she could respond to the doorbell each time it rang. Troy had appointed himself as her assistant, and after she greeted people, he would show them where they could put their presents and give the a general idea of the layout. In the main living room, they'd set up the PS2, Rock Band and SingStar equipment. There was an area in the den for people to leave coats, purses and anything that they didn't want to carry around the whole party with them. In the kitchen, they had a food and beverage area, starting out with chips and dips and as the night progressed, sandwiches and small pizza slices appearing. They'd opted to fill a number of coolers with ice and cans of soda, iced tea and bottles of water. Finally outside they had both a dance floor on the patio and some general seating on the lawn, with outdoor and fold out chairs in smaller circles. They'd hung strobe lighting on the undercover section of the patio, and Ryan's speaker system was hooked up to Gabriella's laptop. As per Troy's suggestion, she'd had people make CD's with their favourite playlists and she'd compiled them all into her iTunes, allowing her to create different playlists for different points of the evening.

Ryan had pretty much put himself in charge of the music, and had selected a big band soundtrack to start off the evening. Most of the kids were hanging around outside, collecting food and drinks and gathering around the lawn area, enjoying the nice weather which came with the end of spring.

Once everyone had arrived, Gabriella found herself floating around between groups, pleased to see that everyone was mingling. Despite a certain amount of integration between cliques at East High, it didn't change the fact that people had their own immediate friendship circles and she'd invited people from a few different groups who didn't normally intermingle a lot. She was talking with Kelsi, Sharpay and some of their drama club friends when she heard her name being called.

"Gabriella, smile!" Paula exclaimed.

Gabriella looked up, seeing that Paula had run over with her camera and was requesting a quick shot of her and Gabriella, holding the camera out with her arm. Elena had handed out disposable cameras to all of the kids, so they could capture moments from throughout the party which they could then get developed so Gabriella had all of the memories from the party, without needing to focus on carrying a camera around herself all night. It was a brilliant idea which a lot of the kids were really enjoying. They were bound to come back with a mixture of fun and creative shots, some of them posing for the camera and others being taken candidly of people as they attempted to hit a high note on SingStar or as they were doing silly dances on the patio.

At around 9:30pm, they'd all had time to stuff themselves with enough party food to constitute dinner, and Elena – with Troy and Taylor's assistance – decided it was time to arrange for the birthday cake to be brought out. Ever since Zeke's foray into cake decorating for Sharpay and Ryan's birthday dinner party, his cakes had been in hot pursuit. He'd made a basketball court cake for Troy's birthday, and at Troy's suggestion, Elena had placed a request with Zeke for Gabriella's birthday. Ryan was engaged to utilise his performing skills and act as the distraction, insisting that Gabriella simply _needed_ to come play SingStar with him in the living room, leaving the others to quickly set up the food table, moving it onto the patio ready for the birthday cake. They placed one chair behind the table, ready for Gabriella to sit down. Chad gathered as many people as he could to be waiting by the table, and when they were ready went in to signal Ryan.

"Okay, enough SingStar!" Ryan exclaimed after they finished a number. "Let's go outside and dance!"

She was a little mystified but nonetheless giggled as Ryan pulled her away. None of their friends who had been watching in the living room took over the microphones, because Chad came in after and told them all in a hushed whisper to get outside because they were doing the cake.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked upon seeing everyone gathered around a table, but quickly worked it out.

"Sit here," Ryan urged, gesturing to the lone chair in front of the table.

Troy, who was standing just beside the chair, pulled it back, and helped to tuck her in. Gabriella felt a little embarrassed – she knew what was coming, given that it was her birthday and there was a large knife, paper plates, plastic spoons and napkins laid out ready to go. However she became distracted from all of the staring eyes watching her when her mother appeared with the stunning cake, and everyone began to sing Happy Birthday.

Gabriella was going through a teal phase, having selected teal for her bedroom wall and she'd fallen in love with her teal birthday dress a month earlier. Zeke's creation was a simple round chocolate mudcake, with teal marble icing all the way around. The rim at the top and bottom of the cake had detailed thicker icing, and there were white icing polka dots around the edge of the cake, with some scattered "pi" symbols and music notes. The top of the cake had flower detail, and simple 'Happy 18th Birthday Gabriella' lettering. It was simple but beautiful, and Gabriella was so busy staring at it delightedly that she almost missed listening to everyone sing her the song. Fortunately, Jason had been filming the entire proceedings with his video camera so she would be able to watch it back later.

"Happy birthday to youuuuu!"

"Hip hip!" Chad led, being followed by the "Hooray!" reply from everyone.

"Did you get photos of the cake?" Gabriella asked, as she was handed a knife from her mother standing across from her. "Oh gosh, I don't want to cut it at all!"

"We did get photos," Elena confirmed with a nod.

"Do you want one of you with the cake?" Martha suggested, and within five seconds, there were about seven of the disposable cameras clicking away, taking photos of Gabriella sitting with the cake.

"Now cut, cut, cut!" Chad cheered.

Finally, Gabriella relented, doing her best to slice into the creation as neatly as she could. Standing right behind her was both Ryan and Troy, and of course there were immature calls being made to kiss the closest boy since she'd cut through to the bottom of the cake. She jokingly stood up and turned around, giving Ryan a noisy kiss on the cheek, to everyone's laughter and to Troy's mock horror.

"I think we should break up," he joked, and she cheekily gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay, now lets eat!" Zeke declared. "I know my cake is stunning, but I promise you, it's even more delicious than it is beautiful."

* * *

The party was scheduled to finish at 11pm, some kids getting picked up, some carpooling home. A few of Gabriella's closest girlfriends hung back to help out with some of the immediate clean-up, while Chad, Troy, Ryan and Chase were playing Rock Band. By 11:30pm, Elena insisted that none of them needed to help and they all trailed out. Ryan kissed Gabriella on the cheek and told her to not worry about any of his equipment, that they'd sort it out during the week. Finally, there were just the three of them left – Troy, Gabriella and Elena.

"Troy, you're like an Energizer Bunny today!" Elena observed, watching as he was pushing the furniture in the living room back into its original formation.

"You wouldn't believe it's the same Troy Bolton I know, being helpful, cleaning, tidying. Did you see him at his own party sitting around like a lump?" Gabriella joked. She pulled him by the hand to sit down beside her on the couch – despite her teasing, she did want him to just sit and relax.

Troy stuck his tongue out playfully at Gabriella. "But, that was _my_ party. That's how birthdays work."

"Oh really?" Elena chuckled, recalling her own birthday a few months earlier where she'd had to do overtime and work through lunch to complete a report that was urgently required by the senior managers. "I won't burst your bubble, not just yet. I'll let you enjoy your youth while you can."

"Thank you, appreciated."

"Don't you have work early tomorrow Troy? You should get some sleep," Gabriella prodded him.

He pouted. "Such a party pooper."

"I'm sure with a couple of energy drinks, he'll get through the day," Elena pointed out with a laugh. "Anyway kids, I'm going to head to bed because I am absolutely wiped. Troy, do you have a curfew?" The question was pointed.

He sat up a little straighter. "1am for this evening, ma'am."

"Just a reminder," she said with a teasing wink.

He grinned and nodded. "Noted."

* * *

Gabriella spent most of her Sunday night on the phone with Troy, on and off from when he got home from work. At times they were talking, at times they were quiet, both focused on their computer screens and conversations they were having with friends via instant messenger. She'd helped him via telephone to finish a homework assignment, and around 11pm, they'd hung up for ten minutes while they both went to the bathroom, got changed into pyjamas and settled into bed. It wasn't being said explicitly, though she suspected that Troy's goal was to remain on the phone until the clock ticked midnight and it was officially her birthday.

Which was why Gabriella felt a little perturbed, hurt even, that at 11:45pm he'd suddenly had to hang up. It had been nice, although she was tired, just lying in bed and talking to Troy. Their lives were so busy that it was important that they made time just for them, time to communicate, time to converse, that wasn't about sex and kissing.

She had been feeling tired but suddenly, she had hit a second wind - her slight annoyance had spurred it on. She sat upright in bed, feeling wide awake, pondering which book she should nestle up with and devour the words from the page until her eyes became droopy. She stood in front of her book case pondering for a while, before seizing _Baby Proof_ by Emily Giffin – which she'd been given as a birthday present from Paula – and returning to her bed. She was still on the first chapter when she heard a noise outside. It had been windy earlier and she assumed it was just the wind causing something to blow over. But then a thud sounded on her balcony, and for a brief moment she felt a wave of paranoid fear - and then a quiet rapping, when suddenly it all made sense.

She'd been thinking it was just like Troy to be cheesy and want to stay up to wish her a happy birthday right on midnight - but it was also just like Troy to sneak his way over to make the same gesture in person. Rolling over and seeing his shape through her balcony door confirmed the gut feeling, and she was quick to flick on her bedside lamp, get up to unlock the door and let him in.

He immediately brought his finger to her lips, not wanting her to speak. Partly, because he didn't want to risk detection. However more importantly, he didn't want to mar his efforts by her protests that he shouldn't be there. Troy was over the 'shouldn't and the 'can't' and instead, was focused upon what he wanted, upon following his instincts and his desires. There was now an expiration date on the romantic in person gestures he could make - come the end of summer and the gestures would be all about care packages and Skype dates.

She welcomed him into her room, deciding in that instant, with the hungry look of his eyes penetrating into hers, that the consequences were irrelevant. Troy had that power, that ability to cause her to completely let go of reality and to simply exist in the spontaneity of the moment with him.

Despite their lack of verbal communication, the room wasn't silent - instead of hushed whispers, there were slight whimpers and groans as he initiated a hot and steamy kiss. She was backed up to her bed, the back of her shins hitting the frame and mattress and then being pushed back. Troy hovered over her. They weren't just kissing, they were writhing. He was wearing sweat pants and she was wearing navy blue pyjama shorts which were covered in an ice-cream cone print – perhaps a foreshadow for the events that lay ahead – and the minimal fabric was allowing for maximum contact and optimum sensation. She could feel his hardness against her core, and she welcomed it, her legs wrapping around his waist and grinding against him as they panted and kissed frantically. His thumbs hooked onto both her pyjama shorts and her cotton panties, and in one simultaneous movement he pulled away from her just long enough to quickly remove the articles and toss them aside.

Troy used his lips and tongue and teeth to tease in a directed, pointed line down her body - first with another kiss, then a kick down her neck, a suckle against her pulse, teasing each of her breasts, tugging at her nipples and then pressing feathery kisses down her taut stomach. It took him just two minutes to complete his journey. She was already slightly worked up prior to his arrival - their conversation on the phone, whilst it hadn't been directly about sex, had had flirtatious connotations and frankly, just the sound of Troy's voice talking about anything had the ability to turn Gabriella on. His arrival and the look in his eye had instantly caused a moist sensation between her legs. There was something about the illicitness, the risk of his entry into her room, which was adding to the adrenaline.

At the first contact of his lips pressing a teasing kiss to her clit, she almost felt herself tip over the edge. It took every inch of her willpower to not gasp out a series of curses, and somehow, she kept her wits about her. He traced a teasing circle around her entrance with his index finger, before gently entering both his index and middle finger into her. Her hands clawed at the comforter beneath her as he feathered kisses and light licks to her clit, all the while slowly, meticulously pumping his fingers in a 'come here' gesture. He wasn't going for longevity, he was working on efficiency. From the sensation of her slick channel around his fingers and her hands toying with his hair, Troy suspected he was pretty on par with achieving his ideal outcome as quickly as possible. He continued with his light, teasing motions, doing his best to work her up into a quivering mess of anticipation; and then focused upon a pointed delivery, with maximum contact against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

She wasn't able to scream or moan or cry out, and instead the reaction was being channelled into her hands – she'd been threading her fingers through his hair as he worked her up, and as he succeeded in achieving his outcome and her body was overcome with an intense orgasm, she tugged a little at his hair. It didn't deter him, nor did her bucking hips. He maintained her as steady as he could, riding out the sensation of her pulsing clit against his tongue for a few extra moments, before slithering up her body to murmur by her ear.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

_You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound_

_And that's why we make a good you and me**  
**_

_I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling**  
**_

_This is why we make a good you and me**  
**_

_Make a good you and me**  
**_

_Make a good you and me**  
**_

_You and me_

**Plain White T's, 'You and Me'**


	7. 7

_**YOU AND ME**_

**SEVEN**

The final week of preparations for _Bye Bye Birdie_ flew by, with collective energy channelled into the preparations for one amazing show, a one time only event. There were final vocal rehearsals, scene rehearsals, technical rehearsals with the equipment. There was last minute work being done on sets and props and costumes. The world of everyone involved in the production was solely focused on ensuring that the final production for the school year – and the final production for the Class of 2008 - could be as perfect as possible. It was a sold out show; they'd succeeded in filling one of the biggest auditoriums in Albuquerque. The marketing team from the student council had gone crazy, and by getting a clip of their dress rehearsal on the local news and advertising in newspapers, they'd extended their reach far beyond the East High School community.

Show night arrived, and nerves were rife. Everyone had their own way of dealing with their anxiety - some had breathing techniques, others resorted to distracting themselves by having fun with their friends.

Ryan, Theodore and Troy were all sharing a dressing room which was similar to the one that Gabriella and Sharpay were sharing, but a little smaller – the claim was that none of them had costume changes as complicated as the girls, especially with some of their hair changes, and the girls had an assistant who needed room to move around. Gabriella had slipped out of her dressing room to visit Troy, who was sitting at the dressing table having his stage make-up applied by, grumbling good naturedly every step of the way. Ryan took his opportunity to head down the corridor. He smiled at the pink and gold star which his sister had affixed to the door, and knocked.

"If you're here for Gabriella, she's with Troy!" Sharpay's voice called back.

Ryan couldn't help but laugh. "No, but I am looking for a fabulous future Oscar award winner Sharpay Evans?" he called back.

He heard her giggle and then call, "In that case, come in!"

He entered the room, and found himself blinking in confusion, and then remembering. Sharpay's dedication to the role of Rosie had been greater than any that she'd previously had – to the point that during the week, she'd her hair dyed a rich chocolate brown. For her it felt a lot more authentic than a wig. To everyone's surprise, it was a look which actually suited Sharpay beautifully, and she'd received second looks of approval from just about all of the guys at school. She was doing final touches with a curling iron, reaching awkwardly behind her to fix up a tendril of hair at the back. Ryan pulled up the second chair, and wordlessly took the curling iron from her hand to assist her with the task.

"Can you believe we're finally here?" he said quietly. "Our final musical at East High School."

She shook her head slightly. "Feels like yesterday we were auditioning for our first musical in freshman year."

"We've come a long way."

Ryan was watching Sharpay in the mirror, and thought he detected a glistening in her eyes. "Shar! No crying! You've got your make-up perfect."

She nodded, taking a series of deep breaths, willing the tears back. He finished with the curling iron and flicked the switch off and set it down on the dresser. She turned to look at him.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Spectacular," Ryan declared, without a single drop of insincerity.

She smiled a radiant smile, and then picked up Ryan's hand in her own. "I'm really proud of you, Ryan," she said softly. "I've always admired you and your talent and your dedication. You deserve to be going to Juilliard, and to have an amazing life in New York City. You don't need to worry about me, because I'm going to figure out a way to work all this out. I promise."

It was Ryan's turn to feel a slight tear forming in his eyes. Sharpay was so very rarely completely genuine – and when she was, it never failed to touch him.

"I'm so proud to be a part of this final show with you, Shar," Ryan said. "We're going out with a bang, and I feel like tonight is going to be something truly brilliant." He cleared his throat. "Okay, I didn't come in here to get sappy."

She laughed. "Then what do you want?"

"Vocal warm-up?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay nodded. With long standing tradition, the Evans' twins joined together with their pre-show ritual.

"Brrrr..."

* * *

There was nothing quite like the feeling of a standing ovation. Sharpay had received standing ovations previously, but somehow, the standing ovation for _Bye Bye Birdie_ was worth a whole lot more. Her cast mates had come out before her for the curtain call – first the general chorus, then the various supporting and lead characters. After Troy, Gabriella and Ryan's bows, they stepped back leaving Sharpay and Theodore to come out together, as the leads of Rose and Albert. She and Theodore received a massive applause together, but it was when Theodore stood back, holding his arm out to present Sharpay for an individual curtsy that the crowd erupted into even louder applause and rose to their feet.

The blood, sweat and tears had all been worth it.

* * *

With all of the hugs and kisses and celebration of the show being such a success, Troy was a little behind in his section of the clean up. He'd spent time with classmates and family coming back stage to see he and his friends. He'd even had a moment with his dad, receiving a genuine hug and congratulations from him. He finally had time to get himself organised. Normally, they'd be able to come back the next morning to deal with the sets and props but because of the time restrictions and a booking the next morning, they actually needed to get it all done the night of the show. There were professional cleaners coming in the next morning but all of their props and belongings needed to be cleared out. Troy was on the team responsible for the larger props – desks and chairs and other larger items which were being loaded into the truck be taken back to East High. The girls were mostly responsible for smaller props and costume collection.

After everything was squared away, Troy returned to his dressing room to tidy up his corner – his costumes had already been collected, all that remained was his bag and a few bits and pieces he had around, like his script and some of the props which had been his own personal contributions.

A knock came at the open door and he looked up to see Ms. Darbus standing there smiling at him.

"Hey Ms. D," he greeted her, being the first time he'd had the chance to see her since the show had closed. "I think it went really well! Don't you?"

She nodded, a beam on her face. "I'm very proud of all of you. It really came together quite beautifully. Very inspirational."

"I'm really glad I was a part of it, even a small part."

Ms. Darbus smiled. The idea that Troy Bolton played a 'small part' in the production was flawed. The statistics were there – since Troy and Gabriella had become involved in the musical theatre community at East High, ticket sales had steadily been about 30 percent higher than previously. Coincidence, perhaps, but Ms. Darbus didn't believe too much in coincidence.

"You, Troy Bolton, even playing a supporting role are never a mere small part of the production. I know you don't quite understand it, but you have a certain... charisma, that is untouchable."

He felt a little embarrassed by her words, but they pleased him nonetheless. It was good to hear, it always felt great to be praised by someone, especially someone who he'd come to respect a lot.

"Thank you."

"I'm pleased we were able to modify the script to incorporate bits of the film version, I suppose in a similar way to them wanting to showcase Bobby Rydell, that's what we had the opportunity to do with you."

"I just had fun being a part of it," he responded truthfully.

"Do you have a minute? I'm sure you're anxious to get to the party."

Troy shrugged. "Nah, it's okay."

She closed the door behind her and pulled up one of the chairs. Troy too sat down at the chair in front of his dressing room mirror.

"Short of pulling you aside after class I haven't had the opportunity to... well... I suppose I'm more curious than anything. I wanted to ask you about your plans for college," she asked carefully. "Obviously there's your basketball scholarship but... have you thought about what you're going to major in?"

Troy paused. "I've looked through my options but haven't decided anything," he said honestly. "I guess the good thing about Cal is that it isn't just a sports school, there's lots of great opportunities there, so many great programs, heaps of cool majors."

"I understand that basketball is your passion, but when I am in the position of being honoured to watch you perform... I know Troy, that it's all still relatively new to you, but you have such a talent. There are plenty of talented people who just enjoy the arts for the joy of it, and nothing more. If that's what it is for you then I feel privileged to have been a part of that, because the joy that comes from being involved in creative endeavours is nothing like anything else in life. Whether you go on to do community theatre for fun, or to go to karaoke bars in your spare time – when you're a performer, it soothes the soul. But if you ever did think that maybe it could be more, don't be afraid to explore that because I think you have a really raw talent which you're only just beginning to tap into."

Troy was listening to her every word – he related to the joy, he related to her explanation of how performing made him feel happy.

"Two years ago... I just remember feeling all this pressure," he confessed. "We were first starting to get those talks about the last two years of high school flying, about how your college applications are largely based on junior year, those sorts of things... I just remember feeling like someone else had already decided my whole path. Go to college, play basketball, aim for the NBA if I'm good enough and if I'm not, probably get involved in coaching in some way. It's like... I had no option in it."

"Following in your father's footsteps," she observed.

Troy shrugged. "Not such a bad thing. My dad and my mom, they're still really happy. My friends, some of them have parents who have broken up or fight all the time. My dad, his life turned out pretty well. Seemed there was nothing wrong with following in his footsteps. But... I'm not him."

"No, you're not. You're your own person."

"Right. And... I guess. Two years ago I was scared to admit that. But now... yeah, I'm still doing the basketball scholarship but I'm doing it because I _want_ to. I don't know if I'll make the NBA, I don't even know yet if I want to. I don't know what I'll major in yet at college, but I know that I'm not scared to make that decision for me. I might decide to study education, I might decide to do physio or something... something that'lll allow me to keep basketball in my life. But maybe I won't. Maybe I'll study music, or theatre, or hell who knows, I could be a doctor or a lawyer- if I get some sort of smart gene implanted into me."

Ms. Darbus laughed. "No need for a smart gene, perhaps more of a 'pay attention and actually study' gene."

Troy laughed and smiled wryly. "Or that. But the point is... I'm not scared to take the path that is right for me. And I guess... I owe a lot of that to you."

"Not really. You were the one who wanted to audition for Twinkle Towne. If anything, I didn't believe you."

Ms. Darbus, to that very day, felt a little embarrassed of some of her reactions and behaviour at the Twinkle Towne auditions.

"But somehow that helped. It was like... people were so surprised that I could want to be something other than the basketball guy that it pushed me to want to prove it to them, to show them. And then... since then, you've been so supportive of me. I didn't want to be a part of the spring show last year, and I was hesitant to be a part of the showcase this year. And you helped with that. And so... I guess I wanna say thank you, in case I forget to at some other point."

Ms. Darbus couldn't help but become a little misty eyed. "Damn you Troy Bolton, for putting a tear in my eye."

He laughed, and gave her a wink. "You're a superstar actress yourself, you can cover it up with a laugh, can't you?"

She laughed in response, and patted his dresser. "Finish up. Get to the party and celebrate. You deserve it."

* * *

Everything was under control with the clean-up on stage and behind the scenes. Ryan had moved on to make sure everything was squared away in the front of house area with all of the student council sponsored elements – the refreshment stand, the programs, the pre-sale of the video. Taylor had everyone whipped into shape, leaving Ryan with little to worry about. She'd swept in with her organisational skills and everything was all sorted and packed away. She was doing a final double check of the money count before handing it over to Ms. Darbus who was to see that it was safe guarded prior to being banked on Monday.

"How did we go?" Ryan asked. They had a target figure to make sure they turned a profit to help sponsor the program to return to its former glory, channelling funds into the new East High Performing Arts Centre.

"It's looking promising. I haven't touched the donations box, either," Taylor pointed out. "Once this is done, I think we'll be done out here."

This left Ryan to head for a final wander backstage, under the guise that he was making sure that there weren't any props or personal belongings left behind. The truth was that he wanted to soak up the atmosphere. Ryan loved the stage, he loved performing, he loved everything about it – and that included all of the behind the scenes of a big theatre. He loved looking in all of the nooks and crannies, examining the equipment. Nearly everyone had cleared out, headed to the after party at his house for everyone – the kids, the families, the teachers, all set to gather and enjoy some snacks and celebrate that they'd successfully pulled off the show, despite everything that had been against them. Sharpay had tried to pull him out earlier, insisting that they couldn't be late to a party at their own house, however Ryan didn't care too much.

He came across a handful of items, gathering them together to sort through later and figure out if they were lost property of if they were a part of the East High drama department costume and prop collection. Upon peeking into one of the backstage rooms, he came across something far more precious – Kelsi Nielsen, sitting at a piano. Her fingers were lightly running over the keys, but she wasn't playing the instrument. He smiled – there was something serene about Kelsi sitting at a piano. Even not playing, she always looked more at ease than she did in any other setting.

"Hey you," he greeted her softly.

She looked up, smiling at seeing him. "Hey. Has nearly everyone left?"

"There's a few people hanging around outside. Did you still want a lift to my place?"

Kelsi nodded. "Yeah, I saw my parents, they said their congratulations but didn't want to come to the party."

"Okay. I'll be leaving soon. Unless... you were doing something here?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm done. I'm just thinking."

He slid into the piano bench beside her. "Care to share?"

Kelsi was quiet a moment, but then began to speak. "Ever since I got my acceptance into Juilliard, I've been so focused on making sure we can pull this show together. Even though I've been involved in a whole different way this time around, less responsibility since I'm not the writer, I've made sure to pick up the slack and do more of the backstage side of things. We've all thrown ourselves into this, and it's now done and it was amazing and now... it's over."

Ryan more than understood the sentiment. It was a surreal feeling, every time that a show finished.

"Normally we start to focus on the next show but this time, it's back to the real world. Accepting that... this will be the last show that we're all doing together. Getting ready to move on, thinking about packing up and moving to New York, whether I'll be good enough there."

"We all have those same fears. Going from being the big fish in the small pond to just another fish in a huge pond... a pond that's filled with bright lights and lots of yellow cabs," Ryan said wryly.

Kelsi laughed. "Yeah."

"If you want to distract yourself, I'm sure we can put you to work. The Prom committee might need help with last minute details."

She groaned. "Don't even talk to me about Prom."

There was something venomous in her tone which shocked Ryan.

"What have you got against Prom? You're not planning on organising an Anti-Prom or something, are you?"

"No. I just..." she trailed off and rolled her eyes. "It's so silly."

"Nothing is silly, you can tell me anything," he insisted.

"I guess I just... for a while I thought that maybe I'd be going with a date and I could do the whole, you know, Princess at the Prom thing. Which I don't care about at all, not really, but..."

"Now that you're not doing it, you care about?" Ryan supplied.

Kelsi nodded. "I heard that Jason is taking a cheerleader."

"Oh come on. It's not serious, you know that! And she's also in his film class."

"I do, and I have no right to judge, I'm the one that broke up with him. But it still hurts. Everyone is going with someone, but me."

Ryan raised his eyebrows, gesturing to himself. "Hello?"

"Yeah but... you're not alone. You've got someone in your life."

"I'm not sure for how long," Ryan admitted.

"College?"

"Yeah."

She gave him a tight smile. The subject of college and how it was going to affect their friendships and relationships was one which no one really wanted to talk about.

"Hey, I just got an idea!" Ryan said, perking up.

"Oh yeah?"

He grinned. "So... on Friday night... what time should I pick you up?"

"Huh?"

"For prom!"

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Hilarious, Ryan."

"No, really! We always have fun. We'll be hanging out anyway! Why not?"

Kelsi pondered his proposition. "You're not asking me out of pity?"

"Never. I'm asking you because it'll be fun. And let's face it, you're going to be my fag hag next year so it's time you get some more practice," Ryan teased, nudging her.

Kelsi broke into laughter. "I'll have to get pointers from Gabriella."

"So you're in?" Ryan asked.

She nodded. "I'm in."

* * *

Troy emerged outside of the theatre, finding a group consisting of his parents, Gabriella, Ms. Montez and Chad. He grinned and waved to them all, slinging his red and white bag over his shoulder and heading over to join them. He'd already caught up briefly with them all in the flurry of congratulations that had immediately followed the show.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked.

"Sorry, I got held up," Troy responded, falling into their huddle between Gabriella and his mom. "I was chatting with Darbus. We kinda had this deep and meaningful. It was really weird, but awesome."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Lame."

Gabriella looped her arm around Troy's waist, squeezing his side lightly in silent support. She knew how much Troy admired and appreciated Ms. Darbus, even if he had been the target of her detention wrath on numerous occasions.

"Has everyone else headed to the party?" Troy asked.

"Martha, Zeke, Jason and Sharpay left a while ago," Chad reported. "Taylor is just coming out now; I talked to her like, a minute ago."

"I just talked to Ryan; he and Kelsi are in there and will be leaving soon, he's giving her a ride," Gabriella added.

"Speaking of the party, us old folks need to make an appearance and leave before the car turns into a pumpkin," Elena declared.

"Oh Ms. Montez, surely you're talking about my parents and not yourself," Troy said, with a half cheeky half flirtatious tone.

Lucille gave Troy a playful thwack on the arm. The banter was broken up by Taylor's voice calling out. "Could I borrow a muscular basketball player, please?"

"On it!" Chad announced, jogging in her direction.

"Oh, I actually wanted Troy," Taylor joked, causing Chad to gasp and run toward her faster. The pair disappeared back inside the foyer.

"You kids all have your transport arranged to the Evans' place? Did Chad and Taylor drive here together?" Jack asked.

Troy nodded. "Yup. We're all good."

"Then I think we'll head over there and see you there," Lucille said with a nod, agreeing with Elena's earlier sentiment.

"Okay, we'll leave soon, I'll just make sure Taylor doesn't need any more help with anything," Troy told them.

"Gabriella, do you want to come with me or go with Troy?" Elena asked, somewhat redundantly.

"I'll go with Troy," she said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

They waved their farewells, promising that they wouldn't be long and would see them there shortly. Troy and Gabriella were fairly exhausted themselves, just as most of the cast were. The party wouldn't go for hours, just an hour or two of snacks, wine for the adults and celebration. Gabriella waited until both cars had pulled away from the parking area before turning to Troy and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

"Troy, you were so good tonight," she sighed. "Seriously."

"I had a small part," he said dismissively.

"A small part in which you stole the scene every time you were on stage."

Troy didn't respond immediately, but then revealed to Gabriella, "That's what Darbus and I were talking about. She congratulated me, wanted to know about what I was planning to major in."

"She thinks you should major in theatre?"

"She thinks that if I wanted to, then I could. I don't know if I want to but... it's a good feeling to know that I have the option, you know? That she thinks I wouldn't be laughed off the stage."

"Have you thought about it much? What you want to major in?"

Troy shrugged. "Playing college ball has been my focus. It kind of overtakes everything. But lately I guess... I just need to be realistic. College athletes go to college, you spend four years living and breathing your training and you spend so much time playing and travelling that if you weren't given special consideration, you'd flunk out. And at the end of it all... how many really have what it takes to perform on a professional level?"

"If I know anyone who is capable of proving the system wrong; of achieving both academically - in whatever you want to study - and in giving basketball all of your heart... then it's you."

"I can only hope."

"Sounds like your heart and mind have run ahead of your body and are already in California," Gabriella observed.

Troy shook his head. "Wrong. My mind is in California. My body is here. And my heart..." he trailed off, his index finger tracing a circle just above her left breast. "Is here."

Her lips curved into a smile as his lips descended down to meet hers, their kiss soft and tender. She pulled back just slightly, her breath tickling against his lips.

"That was so corny but so sweet," she murmured.

He kissed her again, light and playful. "You love it."

"You know one of the things I love most about you?"

"My hair?"

She giggled. "No, it's getting too long."

He rolled his eyes. "You sound like my mom."

She turned serious. "I love that you're not afraid to dream. I know that you don't know what you're dreaming about yet... but you dream about dreaming."

"Sometimes I think I dream too much, too big. I'm just... trying to find the balance. A touch of reality among the dream, you know?"

"When did we start growing up, focusing on reality?" Gabriella questioned with a frown. "I prefer to ignore reality. At least... for a little while longer."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about the reality of majors?"

She gave him a small smile. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise."

"We graduate in two weeks."

"That thing you said about ignoring reality? I suggest we do that."

Gabriella took a deep breath, forcing back the wave of emotion that was overcoming her. "Okay. I can do that. The present is for dreaming. And the future is for..." she trailed off, not knowing how to end to sentence.

Troy smiled, nudging his nose against hers. "Living."

* * *

_Here's to you free souls, you firefly chasers_

_Tree climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players_

_Here's to you fearless dancers, shakin' walls in your bedrooms_

_There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you_

_Thank God, even crazy dreams come true_

**Megan Hilty, 'Crazy Dreams'**


	8. 8

_**YOU AND ME**_

**EIGHT**

Troy set down his pen, and rubbed at his eyes. There were five minutes left in the final examination in his high school career. It was a math exam, and it had been scheduled for the very last exam slot of the week, on Thursday afternoon. It was a surreal feeling, setting down his pen, and realising that there was nothing more he could write. He could go back over his answers, but he felt pretty confident that he'd answered everything he could correctly – and that the few answers he'd either made up or guessed, there was nothing more he could do.

When he emerged from his exam into the hall, he found himself surrounded by classmates all celebrating that they'd made it. Bar any major catastrophes, senior year was practically over. They had a half day at school the next day, with Prom to follow in the evening. The following week was merely wrapping up their classes and the week would conclude with graduation. He'd spent four years at East High School, at one point it had felt like it would never end. Now, the end was in sight – and all he wanted was for everything to slow down.

* * *

Elena Montez had arranged to have the afternoon off work for the day of her daughters Senior Prom. This in itself spoke volumes of the importance of this night in Gabriella's life – Elena very rarely took time off work. However she had arranged to leave at midday, picking up her daughter from school where the students had a half day. They went out for lunch, keeping it light with salads, and then went for a girls afternoon. They were pampered with manicures and pedicures, facials and a quick shoulder and neck massage. One of Elena's colleagues had a daughter who was a make-up artist and hair stylist, whose usual specialty was weddings, but at prom time of year the business tended to expand. They'd arranged for a home visit, arriving at 3:30pm. They'd had a trial a few weeks earlier, experimenting with colours and hairstyles, until they were in agreement about their theme.

Elena had been a little surprised at her daughter's choice of dress. In the past at big school dances, her style had been fairly consistent – pastels, light colours, bows, frilly, feminine. Her choice for her senior formal was striking and sophisticated, very much so representing the woman that she was becoming. When Gabriella emerged from the bathroom, it took every inch of Elena's being to not burst into tears in pride.

"Oh... mija," she gasped, hand clutched at her heart.

"No tears, or I may cry too," Gabriella warned, and they both laughed lightly. Elena wrapped Gabriella in a careful hug – not wanting to risk ruining her hair or make-up.

"I'm so proud of you, and how you've grown up... and you're here looking like a young woman and it's hard when to me you're my little girl."

"I am a young woman, mom," Gabriella said softly. "I'm still yours, though."

Elena's lower lip trembled, but she took in a deep breath, curbing the tears. "Your daddy would be so proud right now."

It was Gabriella's turn to have the trembling lower lip. She embraced her mother again, hugging her tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile a few streets away, Lucille Bolton was pacing around in the kitchen, awaiting her son to emerge in his tuxedo. She was already a mess, just thinking about what was lying ahead. Typically she was a strong, composed woman; but as her one and only baby boy had gone through all of the stages of his senior year, she'd found herself on more than one occasion becoming a blubbering mess, overpowered by the emotion that came with having to let go, to accept that her Troy had grown up.

When Troy finally emerged from his bathroom, he was freshly shaven, he had his hair gelled back, and he was wearing the three piece classic black suit which they'd hired. Lucille gasped.

"Mama," he complained, as she embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. He somewhat jokingly wiped at her kiss.

"I'm so proud of you Troy. I just... I..."

"Save the tears for graduation," he advised.

Her eyes widened. "You graduate next week!" she gasped, again feeling the tears coming on. She was suddenly distracted by his tie tying efforts – a commendable effort, he'd come a long way since the time when he typically wouldn't even attempt, but it wasn't quite right. She took it upon herself to undo the item and retie it back up.

"Now that's perfection," she declared.

"Is the hair too much?"

She shook her hair. "No, it's perfect. Very sophisticated. From what I've heard, it will work beautifully with Gabriella's dress."

"From what you've heard? What have you heard? She's told me like nothing, only acceptable colours for corsages." Troy was pouting.

"Not much, I was just given an overview to assist in guiding you," she chuckled.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but let it go, instead asking, "Where's dad?"

"He already left."

Troy nodded. Jack had come home a month earlier and warned that the school was going to be looking at prom night staff assignments. Jack had attended prom every year for the last seven years, but told Troy that he'd be throwing his hat into the ring to do door duty - so checking ID's, making sure the students who were entering were actually East High students. This would mean that he wouldn't actually be inside of the prom area. Troy was glad, and Jack had suspected this although Troy hadn't made any requests. Prom, in many ways, was symbolic of adulthood - a night where the students would glam up, fine dine and let their hair down, independent of watching parents.

"Okay. As soon as Ronnie gets here, I'm going to take some photos of you getting into the car, and then you have to give me a head start to head over to Gabriella's," Lucille declared.

Ronnie was a family friend who had a vintage Mercedes Benz which he'd bought in a pretty run down state and restored to its former glory. Some of Troy and Gabriella's classmates were arranging elaborate transportation to prom, there had been talk of stretch limousines and horse drawn carriages and fire engines. Neither Troy or Gabriella were quite that ostentatious, so when Jack had suggested Ronnie's Merc and gotten some photos to share with the couple, they were all set – it was luxurious, classy, different and most importantly, it was free.

Lucille and Elena had already made plans for the evening - they would take photos of Troy and Gabriella together, and then when the kids left have a few glasses of wine and watch a DVD. Both being mothers of only children, it was a similar emotion they were both experiencing at the idea of the kids growing up.

Troy was feeling anxious – he was ready, and the longer that he had to wait, it was making him feel anxious. He just wanted to get into the fun of the evening. He went to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle and taking down a few long gulps, and then he pulled out two boxes to check on the flowers.

"They're just perfect," Lucille gushed as he peeked inside the boxes, making sure everything was still intact.

The doorbell rang – Ronnie was perfectly on time.

Troy took a deep breath, feeling a little nervous. "Do I have everything?" he said out loud. He pulled out his wallet from inside his jacket pocket– the wallet Gabriella had given him for Christmas – and confirmed that he had the Prom tickets. He had his phone in the pocket of his suit pants. Gabriella was bringing a camera and they'd already agreed to share in photo duty and to get duplicates printed of all their favourites.

"You have everything. It's going to be perfect."

* * *

Over at the Montez household, the doorbell rang at promptly 5:20pm. Arrivals for prom were scheduled for 6:30pm – 7:00pm; with dinner being served at 7:30pm. Elena and Lucille had insisted that they'd need about a half hour for photos and that they should allow a half hour to get to prom. It was being held at Embassy Suites Hotel, west of the University of New Mexico campus.

At the sound of the doorbell, Elena came downstairs from the bedroom where Gabriella was putting the final touches on – a fresh layer of lipgloss, making sure she had everything in her clutch purse, and putting on her heels. Lucille was waiting nervously at the door – she'd parked way to the side of the block, to ensure that when the car pulled up in front of the driveway that they'd have clear photo opportunities.

"Come upstairs, come see Gabi!" Elena said urgently in greeting. "Before Troy gets here."

Lucille didn't argue, following her friend up the stairs. The mothers appeared at Gabriella's bedroom door just as she was rising from slipping on her left heel.

Lucille gasped. "Oh my gosh, Gabriella. Is it inappropriate to say that you're going to blow my son away?"

Gabriella blushed slightly, finding the candour to respond, "It is inappropriate to say that I hope so?"

All three laughed. "Okay, I need photos!" Lucille exclaimed.

"Wait, no, we'll have time for that later. We need to go down and get set up," Elena said. They'd already discussed wanting to be set up around the corner to capture Troy's arrival in the house – and his reaction upon seeing Gabriella.

"Go down, I'll just be a minute," Gabriella promised them.

Like a beautifully orchestrated piece of choreography, everything flowed with utter perfection. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, they heard the roar of the car motor pulling up outside. They both scrambled to make sure their cameras were ready to go. Troy rang the doorbell, and Elena took a deep breath before opening it to reveal her daughter's very handsome boyfriend.

"Oh, Troy!" Elena immediately gushed.

Lucille was clicking away on the camera as Elena opened the door and her son stepped inside.

"Mom, do you really need a photo of me and the door?" Troy asked with raised eyebrows. He carefully set down two boxes on the small table in the front reception area.

"Humour me, Troy," she pleaded with him.

He rolled his eyes, but soon, his attention wasn't on the mothers who were fluttering nearby – instead his attention was on the sophisticated young woman who had appeared at the top of the stairs. He blinked momentarily, and then he was afraid to blink again, gazing wide eyed as she carefully traversed down the stairs, clinging onto the bannister but attempting to be as graceful as she could. He didn't want to miss out on a moment of seeing her, blinking would be a split second in which he wouldn't be able to take in the depths of her beauty. Troy had seen Gabriella in many ways – to him she was cute, she was adorable, she was beautiful, she was sexy. But now, she was something else again – she was a woman.

Her dress was black, sleek and elegant, clinging to her body, cutting down in a plunge neckline to show a cleavage that wasn't inappropriate but nonetheless racier than the 'typical' Gabriella. The dress clung to her body and flared out slightly from the waist, falling down to ankle length. Subtle diamonte accents were on the straps and just below the bust. Her hair was styled in an updo, with delicate tendrils of hair framing her face. Her jewellery was simple – the diamonte silver bracelet he'd given her for their one year anniversary, her promise ring, and diamonte earrings he'd given her for her birthday.

She was perfect.

He stepped toward the bottom of the stairs, holding his hand out to assist her down the last few stairs. She blushed lightly under the intensity of his gaze, however was unable to look away – he wasn't the only one who was blown away. She'd seen him dress up for school dances, but she was absolutely floored by his classic black tuxedo, white shirt and black tie combination. The jacket was single button and accented with a subtle satin trim. His shoes were black and shiny, she could see a peek of the watch she'd given him for his 18th birthday just beneath the cuff of his sleeve. A simple red and white boutonniere was already pinned to the lapel of his jacket. His hair was slicked, with a side part and a slight elevation at the front.

The boy she had fallen in love with had become a man.

Standing still at the bottom of the stairs, they stood with Gabriella's right hand enclosed around Troy's as he gazed at her in somewhat bewildered disbelief.

"Hi," he murmured quietly, unable to articulate anything more.

She blushed, responding back with an echo. "Hi."

He cleared his throat, suddenly realising that he'd completely tuned out from their watching mothers.

"Sorry," he apologised briefly.

Elena shook her head, unable to form words. How could she possibly be angry at him for looking at her daughter with such an adoring and loving expression?

"Troy, the corsage," Lucille urged.

"Oh! Right." Troy reached behind him, firstly retrieving the small box, unveiling a simple corsage which matched the boutonniere he had pinned to his lapel. It was comprised of delicate red and white flowers.

"It's perfect," Gabriella said softly, allowing him to carefully attach it to her wrist, more photos being snapped in the process.

"And I have one more... just because," he explained, and reached for the long white box, handing it to her.

She had suspicions as to what it was and they were confirmed when she carefully pulled off the ribbon and opened the lid to reveal a gorgeous, simple, long stemmed red rose.

"Gorgeous," she sighed, lifting the box to smell the rose.

"Come through, let's put this in water, mija," Elena gestured. "And we can pose for some photos outside, it's a gorgeous afternoon."

Troy and Gabriella were happy to oblige as their mothers had them move into several positions, in front of a free, on the deck, sitting in the hammock. They used the long stemmed rose as a prop. Her inner photographer coming out, Lucille suddenly had a strike of genius, declaring that the pair needed to go back inside and upstairs to Gabriella's balcony so they could take some shots of them from below.

Gabriella walked carefully up the stairs, Troy chuckling but holding her the whole way.

"I'm still not very good in high heels," Gabriella admitted. "I'm wondering if I should change into a lower pair of heels. I do love these though... maybe I'll just have to clutch onto your arm all night long."

"I give you an hour, max, before you're walking around barefoot," Troy challenged. She thwacked him on the arm teasingly. "Err, I mean... Of course you can clutch onto my arm. I promise to catch you if you fall."

"Corny," she accused him, but they were both smiling as he led her out onto the balcony. Lucille and Elena aww'd as they were able to take some beautiful shots of the pair – neither parent really knowing just how symbolic the location was. The couple allowed their mothers to instruct them to kiss, to hug, for him to hold her from behind.

"I wish I could get closer..." Elena commented as she reviewed the shots, still turning out stunning with the dim afternoon light.

"You could climb the tree, it's not that hard," Troy called down.

"How would you know that, Troy Alexander Bolton?" Lucille demanded, somewhat teasingly. She and Elena talked enough to know about Elena's wariness about her daughter being in the room with outside access for a spry teenage boy.

"Err, you know, just speculation. My experience in general allowing me to make an entirely objective judgement."

"Okay, I think we have all the photos we need here. It's time to head out to the car anyway," Elena called up to them.

Troy was more than happy to pull Gabriella into the confines of her bedroom, desperately needing a moment of privacy with her.

"Gabriella... babe... I think you're trying to kill me," he murmured, pulling her in tight, allowing his eyes to roam down to the cut of the dress which exposed her cleavage.

"Not the intent, though I appreciate the affect," she said with a blush. His eyes were clouded over, his expression one of undoubted passion and need. "Troy, we have both our mom's downstairs and I need to arrive at prom with my hair and make-up exactly like it is right now." Her warning didn't come out quite as convincingly as she had hoped. Instead, she felt her breath hitch as he narrowed the gap between them, pulling her body flush to his.

"Lipstick... danger..." she managed to warn.

He reached behind him and grabbed a tissue from her night stand.

"You have five seconds to wipe off as much as you can before I remove it myself." His voice was low, with almost a primal growl. Gabriella was quick to respond, wiping off just enough that the damage of the kiss that was about to take place should hopefully be minimal. Once his lips were on hers, however, she wasn't thinking about lipstick disasters or perfect presentation. It was all about the heat that they'd felt since the moment that she'd walked down the stairs and they'd laid eyes upon one another. When they finally pulled apart, she found herself completely breathless, chest heaving.

"I say we blow off prom completely," she said breathily.

He chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. Except... you're wearing a smoking hot dress and I scrubbed up pretty decent. So maybe we should make an appearance."

She sighed, and glanced in the mirror. Fortunately he'd avoided any contact with her hair. A quick readjust of the dress and a reapplication of the lipstick, with a coat of gloss on top, and she was ready to go. Troy held out his elbow, which she took and allowed him to guide her downstairs. They were shepherded out to the awaiting car. Gabriella was delighted – she'd seen photographs and it lived up to her expectations. It was classy, sophisticated, enough to feel like a princess arriving at the ball without making some over the top statement – it felt very Troy and Gabriella. Another series of photographs were taken – him holding the door, her getting in, him getting in, then they asked for both of them to get out so they could say goodbye properly.

Elena and Lucille had a very clear view as the car pulled away, of the back windscreen and just inside, Troy giving Gabriella a kiss on the forehead.

"Am I the only one that questions whether they're actually going to be attending the official after party?" Elena asked.

Lucille shook her head. "One night and one night only am I going to look the other way."

Elena raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? We've never looked the other way before?"

Lucille sighed. "Valid point."

* * *

There was a queue of vehicles awaiting at the arrivals area at the hotel, giving Gabriella the chance to quickly pull out her small mirror from her clutch and check that her make up hadn't smudged. Up ahead they spotted a horse drawn carriage, a super stretch limo and a red Ferrari. It was hard to believe that in a south western town where a version of Troy's truck was every third vehicle on the road, they could have so many glamorous transportation methods at their disposal.

Troy stepped out of the vehicle first and it was almost like he was stepping out of a car at a Hollywood red carpet, or at least how he imagined one would look. There were lightbulb flashes going off left, right and centre - some family members lingering, the school yearbook committee, a couple of local media outlets who attended all the school proms to put pictures in the newspaper. Troy found himself being grabbed by a reporter wanting to take a portrait of the pair. They obliged, smiling for the photographer and spelling their names and providing their ages. They then headed toward the official entry photograph station which was in the foyer. Students were being encouraged to enter as soon as they arrived, wanting to get people settled in the ballroom as soon as possible.

They caught up with some of their friends in the foyer – they were close to the last to arrive, with their photo session with the mothers taking a little longer than anticipated. They still arrived in plenty of time though. When they reached the room that the proper prom proceedings were being held in, they were greeted by a few of the male teachers outside, who were acting as security. Troy let out a slight laugh seeing his father, who seemed to be taking his role very seriously, actually checking the content of Liana's clutch purse.

Jack's face broke into a smile at the sight of the couple approaching. Troy pulled out his wallet, getting the tickets out ready.

"I bet your mother was crying," Jack commented, looking over both of them.

Troy nodded. "And Gabriella's mom. There were lots of tears."

"I'm not surprised. You both look wonderful, truly," Jack said seriously.

"Thank you, sir," Gabriella said with a beam.

"You – no funny business tonight," Jack said lowly, poking at Troy's jacket, purposely where an inside pocket would be. "No punch spiking."

Troy gaped. "Why... I... I would never..."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Please. You can't pull that one over me." He turned to Gabriella, gesturing to her clutch, and asked very seriously, "No flasks of tequila in here?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "No. Any in your jacket pocket?"

Troy barked out a laugh, and held out his tickets. "I promise. No tequila. Or any other punch spiking substance."

Jack grinned. "Good man." He clapped Troy on the back. "Have a good night, kids."

Finally, they were through the threshold, and they had arrived at Prom.

The start of the night saw the Senior Class of 2008 mingling with each other, servers coming around with canapes for appetisers. The room was set up for a sit down meal, with the students having put together their requests for seating arrangements and who they wanted to sit by prior to prom. They'd also had to put in a basic meal request – with options for chicken, beef or vegetarian meals. Troy and Gabriella found their places, smiling happily at the table arrangement. Their group of friends and assorted dates fit into two tables of 8, which thanks to Ryan and Gabriella sticking their nose into the Prom committee planning, they'd ensured would be next to one another. They had placecards at the table. Gabriella set down her clutch purse, while Troy pocketed the camera inside his jacket pocket. Arm in arm, Troy and Gabriella moved around the room, greeting friends and classmates who they hadn't already seen in the foyer.

"Gabriella, you could turn a gay man straight!" Ryan had greeted her, along with a hug.

"Back off, man," Troy joked.

Gabriella pulled back from the hug and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry Ryan, I'm taken."

"Where's Kelsi?" Troy asked, gesturing to the silver clutch purse Ryan was holding. "Or do you normally carry a purse around with you?"

Ryan laughed. "She went to the bathroom. Actually she should be back any minute now."

"Oh, there she is!" Gabriella said, smiling and waving at Kelsi who was walking over toward them. She had a slight frown on her face.

"Kelsi! You look gorgeous!" Gabriella gasped, embracing her friend with a hug.

Kelsi managed a smile and distracted herself by focusing on Gabriella and Troy. "Thank you! You look incredible too! I'd seen your dress already but... wow! And you, Mr. Handsome!"

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked, handing her the purse. "You looked a bit upset as you were walking over."

She waved her hand dismissively. "I just saw Jason and Trish arrive. I'm okay, really, it's just kind of weird. And she looks gorgeous, so that makes me feel jealous just for that."

Troy scanned his eyes around the room, spotting his friend and date by the entrance to the room. He shook his head, and declared, "Kelsi, you are the second prettiest girl in the room right now."

She laughed. "Oh you, Troy Bolton, if I hadn't known you since you had a gap between your front teeth, you could almost charm me into falling for you."

* * *

Prom was a night where everyone was on their best behaviour. Girls who had been bitchy to each other would exclaim in excitement at each others dresses, former couples would get along amicably. After appetisers had gone around the room, Mr. Davis – who had been nominated as the announcer for the evening – indicated that students should find their tables and take a seat.

He spent a few minutes going over the approximate outline of the evening . In about ten minutes they would be served a main course. This would be followed by a special 'awards ceremony' – which was really more of a comedic presentation, for which the Prom committee had engaged Chad and one of the guys in the baseball team, the closest thing East High had to a class clown, to host a fun, light hearted series of silly awards. After the awards would be dessert, and then the last hour and a half of the evening would be when the DJ would come in and the kids could dance and have fun.

Dinner was uneventful, everyone having fun chatting and gossiping about the best dressed of their classmates, and who had come with who. The awards ceremony was a fun way to break the mood of the evening and get people laughing. They had similar categories in their yearbook but prom allowed for some slightly sillier categories to be covered, the kind of awards you wouldn't want in a yearbook that your kids might read one day. Jason was awarded with a small pillow to commemorate his ability to fall asleep in any given location. Sharpay proudly accepted her 'Drama Queen' badge, not at all perturbed at the label – she knew what she was, and she was proud of it. They even had a teacher award – Ms. Darbus was called forward to receive an old cell phone as a gift from the graduating class.

Chad was delighted to announce that the winner of the Crowbar Couple award – the couple who most needed a crowbar to keep them separated – was none other than Troy and Gabriella. Troy laughed, not at all minding being at the expense of everyone else's laughter, however Gabriella's cheeks flushed red and she refused to get up to accept their trophy – an actual crowbar.

Troy stood up on their behalf, his bows and waves to his classmates as he made his way to the front causing the applause to heighten. He spontaneously seized the microphone from Chad to give an acceptance speech.

"I'd like to thank all of our awesome teachers for being really lenient about school PDA rules, because I would've spent half the year in detention if they were strictly enforced," Troy announced, and as an after thought, he added, "It seems that the crowbar itself isn't necessary – you can just embarrass Gabriella so much that she refuses to be associated with me, like right now."

Eyes turned to the blushing Gabriella, who appeared mortified and was shaking her head at his playing up the award. Taylor, who was seated beside her, gave her a half hug in support. Troy returned back to the table, bringing the crowbar with him and sliding into his seat beside Gabriella who playfully pretended to ignore him.

"Aw, come on babe," he teased.

He took a hold of her chin to make her look at him, faking a pout. She couldn't resist but to giggle and allowed him to press a kiss to her lips – causing Chad to leap down from the stage, seize the crowbar on the table in front of Troy and pretended to use it to try and separate them. Even Gabriella had to laugh at the dramatics.

* * *

After dessert, their official spots at the tables were abandoned, with people moving around the room to dance, talk, mingle and join other peoples tables. Kelsi found herself slipping away from the conversation she had been having with Sharpay, Zeke and Troy. Jason was sitting at his spot at his table, while his date, Trish, had headed to the dance floor with a group of her friends. Kelsi decided to seize upon the opportunity, and approached him carefully. They'd managed to exist in the same friendship group ever since she'd broken up with him, however had interacted very little with just the two of them. She was nervous, but it felt wrong to not make the gesture. She'd felt strange earlier, seeing him there with Patricia, however after seeing them interact, she found the hurt and the anger dissipating. It was just a fun date for Jason, Kelsi could see they weren't madly in love. Kelsi had talked to Patricia a few times, she was in Jason's film class and she'd been there when he'd made his movie at Ryan's house and at a few social gatherings.

"Hi," Kelsi said quietly, approaching him.

Jason looked up, and smiled. Despite how confused and angry he'd been when they first broke up, he'd dealt with it pretty well. Break-ups were a part of life.

"Hey," he greeted her. "How has your night been?"

"So much fun, everything is amazing. The Prom Committee did such a beautiful job. How about you?"

"Yeah it's been cool, pretty relaxing. Everyone looks great."

"They really do," Kelsi agreed. She hesitated. "Are you having fun with Trish?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, she's a nice girl. It's nothing serious. She and her boyfriend broke up a couple of months ago, and I didn't have a date, so we figured we'd come together."

Kelsi nodded. "That's great. I'm happy you're having a good time."

"Hey um... did you hear about LA?" Jason asked.

She cocked her head. "No?"

"I kinda... well I didn't get into the film schools I applied to," he said, dejectedly. She had heard about this a couple of months earlier.

"Yeah, I heard."

"Well, I was gonna go to community college here, but I had this meeting with the guidance counsellor, and basically, I've sorted everything out so I'll be going to community college in LA. They have like, certificates in film and cinema. This way I can hopefully get some internships while I'm studying with like, real production companies, to get some experience."

Kelsi was surprised – it was perhaps one of the smartest decisions which Jason could have made for himself. She wanted to sit down Sharpay with Jason to have a chat about making the most of opportunities that you didn't know you'd have.

"That's so awesome Jason!" she exclaimed. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you," he said simply, giving her a smile. "I'm pretty stoked, I got most of it sorted out this week. My parents are being so supportive."

"Hopefully you can get some great opportunities out there."

He nodded. "I hope so. So yeah... I'll be headed to LA. And you're... off to New York."

She couldn't help but smile widely. Even a couple of months after getting her acceptance, it felt surreal. Kelsi Nielson was set to move to New York City, New York, to study at The Juilliard School. "I am."

"That's really awesome," he grinned. "I remember how much preparation you were putting into your application and everything. You deserve it."

There was nothing revolutionary about their conversation – but it felt nice to be able to sit and talk and share without the feeling of weirdness hanging over them. Kelsi was so happy at the idea that maybe, just maybe, she and Jason would be able to leave East High feeling at peace with one another, without looking back on the end of their relationship as being completely sour. Instead, they could look back at the good times they had, and the memories they shared.

* * *

Sharpay watched as across the room, their classmates were dancing. The night was coming to a close, the music had been turned down a notch, a slow ballad playing over the stereo system. Troy and Gabriella were dancing - although neither were professionally trained, there was an elegance and class to their moves. He held her in a proper poise, dipped her back, swung her around, until they came back to simply wrap their arms around one another and hold each other close.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if he'd wanted to be with you?" Zeke asked quietly.

Sharpay looked at him sharply. "He?" she queried, and Zeke gestured to Gabriella and Troy. Sharpay realised that Zeke had caught her watching them. She hadn't been watching in an envious manner though – it occurred to her that she didn't feel at all jealous. Gabriella wasn't her favourite person, they just didn't see eye to eye on too many things to become close. However she didn't feel the instant annoyance that she would have once felt at seeing them together.

"No," Sharpay said truthfully, answering Zeke. "When I liked Troy... I think I liked the idea of him a little more than him. Or at least, the way that I imagined us being together. And you know, the way that I imagined me and Troy – it isn't anything like it is with you and me."

Zeke coughed. "Um, thanks?"

"No!" she exclaimed, taking his hand in hers. "I don't mean it like that. I mean it the other way. With you and me, it's easy. It isn't complicated. I can just... be me."

* * *

The prom after party had become a quintessential element of the American high school experience. Glamorised in movies and television, it was a night for drunken shenanigans, 'firsts' and all around fun. Troy remembered receiving an exclusive invite to the senior prom after party a couple of years earlier, when he'd been the first sophomore to start on the varsity basketball team in recent years at East High. His parents hadn't allowed him to attend and he'd not spoken to them for a week, he was so annoyed at them tampering with his social relevance.

Finally, his senior year had come and the after party was pretty much the least of his prom night priorities.

It helped that the party wasn't going to be the kind he'd missed out on two years earlier. The party his parents had prevented him from attending had gotten a whole lot out of hand, with gatecrashers and some damage being done to the property of the hosts next door neighbour. Parents in the community had responded quickly, and commencing in 2007 had combined forces to independently plan a 'safe' after prom party. The event was largely sponsored by donations from the parent community, plus extra fundraising through party tickets sold for $10 per student. They had a private bus arranged to transport students from the hotel where Prom was taking place back to East High School, and another bus was due to leave East High to head to the secret party venue in downtown Albuquerque at 1am – giving students about an hour and a half to be picked up, go home, get changed into party clothes and head back to school.

Given that the _real_ celebrations would have to wait for the graduation party, Troy had other thoughts on how his night would go. He decided to keep his plan a secret. He had an idea in mind but he didn't want to push it upon Gabriella - he wanted it to be her decision. Deep down, he was pretty sure he knew what decision she would make.

After all the time they'd spent rehearsing choreographed dance moves for musicals, it was nice at school dances to not worry about perfection. Sometimes they'd be silly and Troy would show off the fact that he knew basic ballroom moves, able to twirl Gabriella around while she giggled and felt like a princess. But when the music slowed down, there was nothing nicer than simply holding one another, foreheads pressed together or her head resting on his shoulder, swaying backwards and forwards.

"Hey, so how are you feeling about this party?" Troy murmured by her ear. He pressed a gentle kiss to her neck.

She shivered lightly in response to the nip, and shrugged.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure it'll just be like a normal day hanging out, mostly our group together. Just more time for you and me to spend together. I heard murmurings of plans for a real graduation party – that'll be our real celebration party, I guess."

"So... you're not all that excited?"

"It'll be fine. I'm kind of tired, not so much in the running around dancing mood. I'll be content if we can just sit together and snuggle in the corner. Can we do that?"

"If I told you that we didn't have to go... what would you say?"

She looked at him curiously. "What, and just go home?"

"No... somewhere else."

"Did you rent a hotel room?" she teased.

"I wish," he grumbled. "I wasn't able to do that. Did you know that apparently, hotel rooms don't like to rent out rooms to high school students without parental permission? Even though we're both eighteen?"

She raised her eyebrows. She shouldn't have been surprised, really, but he hadn't mentioned his efforts at all. "You've researched it?"

"Yes. I've researched pretty much every possible option for you and I to have alone time," he pointed out with a teasing grin. "I have another plan... I sort of want it to be a surprise? So you need to decide if you want to trust me. If you'd rather spend the night with all our friends..."

Gabriella shook her head, gazing directly into his shining, hopeful eyes, and she silenced him with a tender, soft kiss on the lips.

"Tonight is ours. It's about you and me," she murmured.

He smiled. "Good. This afternoon, Chad came with me and my truck is parked at school, so I was able to very honestly tell our parents that we'll make our own way home in the morning. They think we're getting ready for the after party at the Evans' place. As long as we text them to keep them informed of our whereabouts... they're going with it."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the most thorough, thoughtful boyfriend ever?"

"You'll be calling me thorough and thoughtful tonight once I'm done with you," Troy said with a slight growl.

Gabriella giggled as his lips pressed lightly to hers. The song they were dancing too came to an end and the DJ announced that there were three songs remaining for the night, encouraging all students to join the dance floor. 'My Best Friend' by Weezer had everyone dancing playfully, the boys rocking out to air guitars. 'Umbrella' by Rihanna had the girls singing along tearily. The final song of the night was a predictable choice – 'Time of your Life' by Greenday, but it was a crowd pleaser. At the encouragement of the DJ, the senior class formed a large circle around the dance floor, singing along heartily to the lyrics as they swayed from side to side, united in celebration of all the good times they'd had together.

* * *

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

**Green Day, 'Time of Your Life (Good Riddance)'**


	9. 9

_**YOU AND ME**_

_AN: Lame and overused plot, I know, but it felt right._

* * *

**NINE**

There was a bus organised to drop off the prom attendees back at East High School. With a slight blush in her cheeks, Gabriella hugged and kissed her friends farewell, simply advising that she and Troy weren't coming to the prom after party so wouldn't be seeing them. It didn't come as much of a surprise to anyone – and no one could particularly judge Troy and Gabriella for turning inward and focusing on their relationship. There was a ticking clock on the time that they had left together, at least, the time that would have them living their lives as they had been.

Troy led Gabriella slightly away from the pack, and over toward the parking lot where his truck was. He opened the door, encouraging her to step inside. She picked up their duffel bags from the seat, placing both of them onto the floor before allowing him to assist her to step into the truck, a somewhat precarious task given the length of her dress and her heels. He handed her the crowbar - which was too big to fit in in her purse - as well as the larger crown and the smaller tiara and sash that they had as commemorations of the evening.

"I can't believe you didn't wear this all night," Gabriella remarked, holding up his crown.

Troy shrugged. "I didn't campaign for it. I didn't want it. I wish Marcus had won."

"I'm glad Paula won, and not Liana," Gabriella reflected with a shiver.

"Me too," Troy wrinkled up his nose. "You know, every time that you went to the bathroom or talked to someone else, she was snaking around, trying to get me to dance with her."

"No interest from you, at all?" Gabriella teased.

He shook his head. "Nope. Much prefer my princess, thanks." She giggled as he pressed a kiss to her nose. "Truth is, the whole prom court thing... it just wasn't relevant to me. It was like ten minutes of distraction from all of the other amazing parts of the night. I won't look back on my senior prom and care about any of that stuff."

Gabriella's features softened, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I love you," she said tenderly.

They kissed softly. It wasn't the first time that they'd kissed in the East High parking lot, but it was very likely going to be one of the last times.

"Mmm, I suddenly want to fast track to wherever we're going," she murmured teasingly as they pulled apart.

He grinned - it was a thought he was in complete agreement on. "On that note..." He reached into his glove box, and produced a black silk scarf.

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?" she remarked.

Troy smiled knowingly – she didn't know the half of it yet. He merely wrapped the scarf around her eyes, carefully but securely tying it. He ran around to the drivers side, stepped into the car, started the engine and began to drive.

"We are going to a hotel room, aren't we? You were just trying to throw me off before?" Gabriella speculated, trying to get him to spill.

"I'm not saying anything."

"If it's not a hotel room... hmm... it could be back to the guesthouse at Ryan's?"

"We do have good memories there," Troy recalled, but not giving away that she was off track with her conjecture.

What Gabriella couldn't see was Troy slowly driving around the block twice, turning into a couple of side streets to make the route a little longer, then going back around the block in the opposite direction. Finally, he pulled back into the East High parking lot. This had allowed him to confuse her, and also to ensure that the rest of their classmates had all cleared out before he went setting the plan into action.

"Okay, just give me a second," he said.

"I'm not trying to get out of your truck in my heels while blindfolded!" she exclaimed.

He laughed, and climbed out of his side of the truck, locked the door and ran around to her side and opened the door.

"Do you trust me?" he murmured.

"Yes," she said, unequivocally.

He smiled and reached into her duffel bag which was on the floor, opening it and retrieving something extra he'd added without her knowledge. He then leaned down, and examined the heels on her feet and the buckle. She giggled as he struggled with the buckle for a moment.

"Need a hand, Wildcat?"

"Nope, I got it!" he said triumphantly. He pulled off both of her heels, and then slipped onto each of her feet an Ugg boot. She squealed in delight, recognising the sensation and very happy at the idea of not having to traipse around in her heels for a moment longer. She wiggled her toes happily inside the boots.

"Oh, I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you," she sighed.

Troy chuckled, and hauled both of their duffel bags onto his shoulder before standing back and taking her hand in his.

"Okay, time to get out."

With Troy supporting her all the way, Gabriella stepped out of the truck and allowed him to lead her. There was just the once that she stumbled but Troy's arm around her waist was quick to support her and keep her upright.

"Imagine if we'd tried to tackle this with your heels on," he observed with a chuckle.

"I don't think I would've made it unharmed to wherever we're going."

Gabriella was completely confused. She'd attempted to keep track of where he had driven but he'd succeeded in throwing her completely off track. There were no familiar sounds or smells that gave away their location. The only point in which she was given a clue was when he led her carefully up a few stairs, and not long after she had to pause as she heard him fumble with some keys. She then heard the sound of a door creaking open. She was led inside.

"Are you taking me to a surprise party?" she asked, and heard her voice echo slightly, clapping her hand over her mouth.

She was beginning to get a feeling as to what had happened but wasn't entirely sure. Slowly but steadily she was led straight, around a corner, and then up a full set of stairs, down another corridor, and then he came to a stop, opening another door.

"We're going up more stairs, and they are a little narrower now," he explained.

She felt the distinctive sensation of cooling air synonymous with being outside again, as he led her up the narrower staircase. When they reached the top, he let go of her hand.

"Wait here," he urged her, and placed her hand onto a bannister for support. "I need to set up."

Gabriella giggled as she could hear him running around, things crashing, a little swish of a lighter sounding, and finally soft music began to play. She was pretty sure she knew where they were, but remained quiet.

"Okay... I think we're good," he declared, and took both of her hands in his and brought her to turn a corner, and then up a few more stairs. He moved slightly to her side, and then reached up to slowly remove the blindfold.

Gabriella blinked, taking in her surroundings, and immediately let out a sigh. Her hunch was right. Troy had brought her to his rooftop garden – _their_ rooftop garden. It wasn't just their garden though – it was their garden, with a whole lot of added effort.

"Is this lame?" he asked nervously.

She took a moment to gaze around, taking in all of the detail. He had somehow acquired at least a dozen mismatched cushions, pillows and blankets, placing them down to form a makeshift bed in the undercover section of the roof. He had an electric heater in case it got too cold. There were about a dozen candles of different shapes and sizes scattered around – explaining the swish of the lighter minutes earlier. His iTouch was set up in his dock, soft tunes adding to the ambiance.

"Troy! How on earth did you smuggle all this stuff out? And how did you get it all up here without being detected?!" Gabriella was incredulously gazing around.

He smiled mysteriously. "Can't a guy have secrets?"

"As long as he's certain that they are foolproof secrets that won't result in being expelled a week before graduation," Gabriella said warily. She was incredibly touched by the magical atmosphere and the effort, but even eighteen months of dating Troy hadn't rid her completely of her good girl instincts.

He laughed. "Okay... to answer how I smuggled it out, I am going to admit that some of it is from my house, but some is from yours and some is actually Chad's. He helped me a lot. This afternoon while you and your mom, and Taylor and her sister, were primping and being girly – Chad was helping me with all this." As Troy spoke, he removed his jacket, carefully placing it onto the bench. "We took a couple of the big canvas bags that are used to haul basketball equipment around in and marched all of this stuff in here this afternoon while class was in session. We were only stopped by one teacher, who I informed that I was helping my dad and they bought it and told me what a good son I am." Troy smiled somewhat wickedly.

"And... how exactly did we get in here?" Gabriella asked, eyebrows raised. She specifically recalled hearing the sound of a key turning and him opening a door.

Troy bit his bottom lip. "Can I tell you tomorrow, after we get away with it?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Because if we get caught, then I'd rather you be innocent," he said truthfully. "We _won't_ get caught – but just in case."

She considered this, and then said, "No. I need to know, otherwise I'm going to be worried about getting caught."

Troy sighed. He wasn't surprised by her reaction, but didn't want her to be focusing on the risk – he'd done everything possible to more or less remove it.

"You may know this, I'm not sure, but there are only certain parts of East High that are actually attached to any kind of an alarm or camera system. Mainly areas that like, have expensive equipment or dangerous things. There's a security camera near the science storage area, for example. The library, the computer lab, administration, the gym. The normal corridors are just an old fashioned door which requires a key. A key which..."

"Your dad has," Gabriella finished for him, having figured it out halfway through.

"Which I... borrowed?" Troy supplied.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

He took her hands into his, and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her lips. "If you don't feel comfortable, we can just get dressed into our regular clothes, go down and get the bus to the party. I'll understand. But I promise you that I have put an infinite amount of detail into planning this and we are not going to get caught."

Gabriella took a moment to consider it – but a moment was all she needed. She reached up with her hands, fingers entwining behind his neck as she pulled him down to meet his lips with her own.

"You only live once," she murmured softly, before continuing the kiss.

Her hands fell on his loosened tie, multitasking to undo the item without breaking contact, and tossing it aside. They'd spent almost the entire night by each other's side, finishing up the night with dancing and playful kisses; and now that they were in their own special place feeling like they were the only two people in the world – the mood was most certainly in the air. His hands roamed gently over her back and up her shoulder blade until they were situated on her shoulders, where he began to pry at the straps of her dress and pushed them off her shoulders, leaving her upper chest exposed and bare. She shivered lightly as he moved behind her, standing close, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he pulled down the zip. When the dress loosened its hold on her form, Troy gave Gabriella his right hand to help her step out of the fabric, and carefully took hold of the dress with his left hand. He gave himself a moment to give her delectable body a once over – feeling himself harden a little at the knowledge that she'd been wearing the matching silky black strapless bra and thong all night.

He shook his head slightly, forcing himself to focus on the details, since he'd been so prepared – he turned away from her just long enough to seize a hanger from the bannister by the top of the staircase, slipped the dress on and allowed the dress to hang along the railing.

"Troy Bolton, most thoughtful boyfriend ever," Gabriella murmured with a smile.

"Well, sweetheart, if you'd returned home tomorrow and your pretty dress was ruined, your mom might have asked questions about exactly what we had gotten up to tonight," he pointed out.

"I suspect she wouldn't need to ask."

"So I guess we better make sure she doesn't need to ask the questions at all."

It was a warm night, almost perfect - not too balmy, but warm enough that Gabriella felt completely comfortable with the temperature as she stood in just her bra and panties. She stood in front of Troy, turning to address his issue of being entirely overdressed. He'd already slung his jacket over the bench; she next focused on the removal of his shirt, undoing the buttons as they slowly, tenderly kissed. The fabric was tossed to the side, and as Gabriella's hands deftly began to tug at the fly of his dress pants, she felt his hands move slowly down from where they had been resting on her lower back, just a little south to squeeze at her backside. She felt her body shudder slightly, a reaction which he mistook for a shiver.

He pulled away from the kiss, and murmured with tender concern, "Are you cold? I uh... I may have acquired your silky bathrobe at some point this week," he confessed.

She shook her head, kissing him lightly on the lips and smiling. "Not now, maybe later. Different kind of shiver. Besides, my Uggs are keeping me warm."

He took a moment with eyes raking down her slender figure and skimpy underwear and smirked at the brown Ugg boots he'd slipped onto her feet that were still in place. "Good."

In a familiar yet never dull dance, they continued with the motions, with hands exploring, bodies pressing together close. Troy kicked off his dress shoes and soon after, his slacks were removed, leaving him in black boxer briefs and a pair of black socks. He led her toward the makeshift yet cozy bed, the young couple nestling down among the pillows and cushions which he had haphazardly covered with a blanket, with a second blanket folded up at the bottom. Without breaking away from their kiss, Gabriella kicked off her Ugg boots, and then with her toes, attempted to push down his socks, succeeding with the left but struggling to grip the right between her toes. He could sense that she was distracted, and swiftly pulled away just long enough to lean down and personally yank off the item. She giggled at his playful annoyance, but her giggles died down when he hovered over her, the intensity of his loving gaze boring into her soul.

"I love you," he spoke tenderly.

"Love you too," her equally tender reply came.

Gabriella always found herself struck by Troy's remarkable focus. Even as they were engaged in foreplay, or in the process of making love, when he looked at her, she felt as though he was completely and totally enthralled with her. She couldn't help but feel her brain ticking, but when they were making love, Troy existed in the moment. He was attuned to her body, he'd learnt exactly where to press, how hard to stroke, when to speed up. He'd learnt to play her body as though she were an instrument. He could read her – he understood the secret language of her little sighs, the look of her face scrunched up, the way she bit her lip, the pressure of her hands gripped at his arms, the sensation of her fingers threading through his ragged chestnut locks. As they kissed passionately, her whimpers were swallowed into his breath but it didn't hamper his ability to understand exactly what she needed, and to give it to her.

Bodies writhed, flesh to flesh, hardness surrounded by softness; thrusting, whimpering and sighing until the moment arrived where her cry of arrival infiltrated the still of the night. Moments later, she was joined in overwhelming bliss, as he shuddered within her depths. They continued with slow, wet, languorous kisses as each came down from the depths of the high – not only a high of pleasure, but a high of emotional intimacy.

Her eyes began to droop a little as she remained pressed close to his form, needing the closeness and connection.

"This is perfect, Troy," she murmured, rubbing at his cheek with her thumb.

"Not cheesy?"

"Not cheesy. Just perfect."

He smiled. She nestled in a little closer, now starting to feel the slight chill of the night air, again shivering.

"From the cold that time?" he queried, and she nodded.

He pressed a loving kiss to her forehead before extracting himself away, murmuring that he would be just a moment. She stretched as she watched him dart over to the pile of bags, and he returned grasping her satin lavender robe, a pair of black satin boxers and a small cooler. His thoughts were that for the 'just in case' of a worst case scenario of getting caught, falling asleep naked perhaps wasn't the best idea, although he wasn't going to put those thoughts out into the universe. She slipped the robe over her form, and pried open the cooler out of curiosity as he pulled on the boxer shorts and nestled back beside her and began to unfold the second blanket.

"You truly did think of everything," she observed with a smile.

Opening the cooler had revealed a couple of bottles of chilled water and a container of apple slices. She pulled out a water bottle, opened the lid and took a small sip before handing it across to him. He took a larger gulp before setting the bottle down and settling back down to lie against the pillows, pulling the blanket to cover them.

They remained entwined together the whole night. Neither fell asleep completely, instead existing in a whole night of hazy half asleep half awake. They kissed, they caressed, they murmured sweet nothings. As they existed in complicated lives within a greater world with evil; the evening was as close to perfection as possible.

_You and me together, we could do anything, baby_

_You and me together yes, yes _

_You and I, we're not tied to the ground_

_Not falling but rising like rolling around_

_Eyes closed above the rooftops_

_Eyes closed, we're gonna spin through the stars_

_Our arms wide as the sky_

_We gonna ride the blue all the way to the end of the world_

_To the end of the world_

**Dave Matthews Band, 'You & Me'**


	10. 10

_**YOU AND ME**_

**TEN **

Elena woke up early each morning out of habit, rarely needing her alarm though setting it just in case. On the weekend, she'd prefer if she was able to sleep in properly but an extra hour of rest was all that she ever was able to achieve. In late spring and summer over the weekend, she liked to sit out on the patio with her morning coffee, breakfast and the newspaper so she could enjoy a bit of sunshine. The sun and fresh air always made her feel like her day was beginning on a positive note. It was around 8am when she came downstairs on Saturday morning and began her routine, getting the coffee brewing, collecting the newspaper from the front doorstep and bringing both her mug and the paper outside. She smiled a little wryly at the sight she was met by – her daughter and her boyfriend, together in their backyard hammock. They had a light throw covering them, even with their bodies concealed she could recognise how completely they were entwined. Gabriella was using Troy's chest as a pillow. How they were asleep when the sun was shining so brightly she wasn't sure, although it would've been a late night for them. She contemplated waking them up but decided it was innocent enough and instead, crept back inside herself.

* * *

Elena was putting a grocery list together after finishing her breakfast when the back door creaked open. She turned around, beaming at the somewhat dishevelled looking Gabriella and Troy.

"Good morning," Elena chirped. "Hope neither of you got sunburn in the morning lying out on that hammock."

Troy scratched the back of his head. "Hopefully more of a kick start on our summer tans," he joked, feeling slightly uneasy that she'd seen their nap. However she didn't seem too upset and so he figured it was best to act as though they were entirely innocent.

"Hopefully," Elena said, laughing along with them. "I'm taking it you didn't end up getting breakfast after the party?"

Gabriella shook her head. "We were actually really exhausted, so we decided to have a nap and just get some breakfast here."

"Since I'm in a generous mood, how do pancakes sound?"

Troy's eyes lit up – he'd had Elena's pancakes a couple of times before, and he was more than happy with the idea. However he glanced at Gabriella, wanting to gauge her reaction. She gave a small shrug, indicating she didn't mind.

"Sounds perfect," Troy declared.

"Good, because I already did the mix for you, so just need to wait for the pan to heat up and it'll pretty much be ready."

"I'm gonna go get your stuff out of my truck," Troy said, kissing Gabriella lightly on the cheek.

"Do you want me to help you?" she offered.

Troy shook his head. "It's fine, I'll be right back."

Elena took a moment to look carefully at her daughter. Gabriella wasn't obtuse to the look – a look as though she was trying to figure out what had gone on the night before.

"Going to the bathroom," Gabriella said abruptly, before disappearing from the kitchen.

She ran upstairs, taking a few minutes to use the facilities and to examine her appearance. She and Troy had given each other the once over before coming into the house, making sure that there weren't any stray lipstick marks on his face or spots on her neck where he'd suckled just a little too long. There was nothing inherently inappropriate about her appearance. She washed her face and did a half brush of her teeth – feeling a little bit furry from not having brushed them the night before, but not wanting the mint flavour to destroy the enjoyment of her pancakes.

By the time she came back down to the kitchen, Troy was back in the house and had placed her duffel bag at the foot of the stairs and hung her dress along the stairwell. Elena had the first pancake cooking in the pan and Troy had poured a juice for he and Gabriella and set it down along the breakfast bar.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask to swap around your shift for today," Elena observed, in conversation with Troy.

He shrugged. "I'd rather get next Saturday off, truthfully."

"Are you going to keep doing a few shifts over summer?" Elena asked. "I thought you were all going back to Lava Springs?"

"I'm waiting for Fulton to sort out the logistics. I might be able to juggle the two, even if I only do a shift or two at Smith's. The camp we're going to help Fulton run over summer only goes for a month. If I quit Smith's completely then it'll mean I have the second half of summer not working, unless Fulton comes up with something else. I really want to save as much money as I can."

Elena came over and placed a plate with a pancake each in front of Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella stood up to grab maple syrup from the cupboard and on second thought, also retrieved a tub of vanilla ice-cream from the freezer.

"So – are you going to tell me about it, or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Elena asked, her voice clearly filled with anticipation.

Gabriella blinked. "Wha-? _It?" _For a moment, she genuinely thought her mom was asking about her and Troy's love making the night before.

Troy coughed. "I think your mom is asking about Prom..."

Elena blinked and managed a forced smile – despite she and Lucille's clear decision to start looking the other way, she wasn't at the gossiping with her daughter about sex point. "Of course I was! I want to hear all about it. Who wore what, was the food good, how was the music, did everyone have fun?"

Gabriella managed a quick recovery, giving her mom a beaming smile. With all that had happened, it felt like such a long time ago that they'd been at Prom, when really it was twelve hours earlier.

"You know in the movies and on TV shows when there's like a magic perfect prom?"

Elena smiled. "I've seen the type."

"That's what we had," Gabriella said, reaching over and squeezing Troy's hand. "I kept waiting for something to go wrong, someone to get into a cat fight or to spill a drink on someone's dress but it was genuinely such a lovely night."

"It was pretty perfect," Troy agreed. "We were sitting in like, two tables of eight, with all of our closest friends around us. The food was awesome, everyone was getting along well. They actually played some awesome music and people got into the dancing. Oh, and they had like, a photobooth thing, so you could go get group shots done with friends. They'll have the previews online in a couple of days and then you can buy any professional photos you want. We did a big group shot, and the girls made us do a girls photo and a boys photo."

Gabriella tsk'd him. "Those photos will be awesome, believe me."

"Please tell me you got some couples photos done?"

"Of course," Gabriella beamed.

"Was there any entertainment?" Elena asked, as she brought over another plate with two pancakes, placing it between Troy and Gabriella for each to take when they were ready.

"A few things. Prom Court of course. Did you know your daughter is now royalty?" Troy asked proudly.

"Just a princess," Gabriella shot back.

"I bet you never thought you'd be on the Prom Court at your senior prom two years ago," Elena observed with a laugh.

Gabriella nodded. "Seriously. Troy won Prom King and refused to wear the crown after about five minutes."

"It hurt my head!" he complained.

"The burden of the life of a King," Elena laughed.

Troy shrugged. "I don't really care about that stuff. It's all pretty stupid. They did these silly awards, that was a funnier part of the night."

"Troy!" Gabriella hissed.

"Oh, did you win something?" Elena asked, amused by the look of embarrassed panic on her daughter's face.

"Not telling."

Troy glanced sideways at Gabriella. "She'll hear about it sooner rather than later."

Gabriella exhaled, knowing it was true. She reluctantly abandoned her pancake, stood up and went over to her duffel bag she'd slung in the corner to retrieve the 'award.'

"Chad presented a joint award to Troy and I... this was our trophy," Gabriella said, and promptly handed a crowbar over to her mother.

Elena immediately burst into peals of laughter. "Absolutely classic."

"Maybe in hindsight the humour will be funnier," Gabriella said, cheeks flushing just with the recollection of their peers and teachers laughing.

Troy glanced at the clock on the wall. "Crap, is that the time? Already?" He stabbed at his second pancake with the fork, shovelling most of it into his mouth in one go.

"I thought you started at midday?" Gabriella asked.

The room was silent as Troy chewed, only after he swallowed did he reply. "Yeah, and mom texted me telling me I'd better come home and do my chores if I don't want to be grounded for our last week of school and the first week of summer," Troy said with a roll of the eyes. "She wouldn't actually do it, but I think I should play nice."

"You've learnt well. Always listen to what your mother says," Elena commented, nodding.

"How long is your shift?" Gabriella asked.

"Long shift. I won't finish until close this evening," Troy said with a pout. "All on the registers! Absolute killer. I may die."

"Poor working man earning money to pay for DVDs and video games," Gabriella teased.

"I'll remember you said that next time I pay for dinner," Troy said with a raise of the eyebrows. "I bet they'll separate me and Chad too."

"Separate you?" Elena questioned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, they put us on registers on opposite ends of the store. Stops us from talking." Troy quickly chewed the rest of the pancake. "Okay I'd better get going."

"I'll walk you out," Gabriella said, quickly hopping up, deciding she would go back to her last pancake after he'd left.

"I'll see you soon, Ms. Montez. Thanks so much for breakfast!"

"Not a problem at all. Hope you get through your shift."

Gabriella walked Troy out, murmuring a quick but tender goodbye at the door with a promise that they'd catch up the next day. Gabriella returned back to the table, the dreamy smile on her face not lost on Elena.

"So Prom was fun - how was the after party?" Elena asked casually.

Gabriella paused a beat, before responding carefully. "I had a wonderful night."

She was lying by omission. She didn't correct her mother but she wasn't lying – she did have a wonderful night. Elena pursed her lips, suspecting it might not be in her best interest to pursue her hunch about the direction the evening had headed.

"That's good."

Gabriella sensed the mutual understanding. "You're not going to ask anything else?"

Elena shook her head. "Free pass. Just this once."

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief and impulsively reached across the table to give her mother a hug. "Thank you for staying here in Albuquerque. I don't know what's going to happen in the fall, but at least I'm getting to finish high school as perfectly as I possibly could. Which means the world to me."

* * *

The last week at school was more or less pointless. It was really just a week for clearing up all of the final bits and pieces of senior year. Assignments and exams were handed back. For a handful of students, they were being forced to look at options of having to sit make up exams in summer school or not graduate. All of the Wildcats had scraped through - Jason by the skin of his teeth in a few subjects, thanks to some pushing and prodding from his teachers and some help from friends to bring up his grades with his final essays and assignments of the year.

They had a whole day dedicated to a series of futures seminars - a session on how to find a summer job, a session on preparing for college, a session on budgeting, a session on pathways in life that didn't involve college. East High School wanted its students to depart as prepared as possible as they could be for the real world - not that a day of seminars could possibly come anywhere near truly preparing them, but all they could do was try. Every other person had a camera with them, wanting to capture the final moments of the their lives as high school seniors. Yearbooks were handed out during the week, students exchanging to write their final messages to their classmates.

Gabriella and Troy had traded yearbooks overnight on Tuesday, the day they'd received the coveted books. Gabriella had taken up a half a page with her heartfelt message, which in Troy's yearbook which was in hot demand for people to have their final stamp upon the big man on campuses yearbook, was a large chunk of space. Troy of course didn't care - Gabriella could have the whole book if that's what she desired.

When Gabriella received hers back from Troy, his words weren't quite as complex nor were they as eloquent, but the simple, direct, to the point nature was as emphatic and heartfelt as any speech could be.

_I love you_

_Now, always and forever._

_I started living when I met you - thank you for being you and for being in my life._

_Love,_

_Troy xo_

Sharpay was using a fine tipped pink Sharpie in everyone's yearbook, taking it as an opportunity to practice her autograph techniques. Chad's signature statement on almost everyone's yearbook was the same:

_What team? Wildcats! East High Forever!_

_Chad Danforth_

The easy week flew past, and it was very quickly Graduation Friday, with the ceremony scheduled to start at 2pm. Friday morning was bedlam - students were being allocated their robes, some looking aghast that they'd ordered the wrong size. The band had a final rehearsal, the AV club was making sure that all of the sound equipment was set up, the film class was making sure the presentation was perfect. Students were rushing around with their yearbooks passing the book around and trying to make sure that everyone who they really wanted to sign was given a space.

Before a break for lunch, they went through a run through of how the afternoon's proceedings would take place – seating the students in alphabetical order, having a rehearsal so they could see where they had to enter the stage, where to exit and how to file quietly back to their seat. There was emphasis upon decorum and efficiency – they had a large group graduating and so these qualities were necessary. After lunch period they were given a half hour to get ready, officially kitting up in their robes and being given strict instructions to be on the field no later than 1:15pm. By this time, parents, teachers and friends were filling the school grounds.

The ceremony itself had been timed to perfection. East High School had successfully secured a former graduate, Maria Rodriguez, to give the commencement speech. Kelsi and Gabriella in particular had been so excited to have her come back to Albuquerque. She had graduated and then studied at the Berklee College of Music in Boston, and then went on to work in music journalism and eventually had become a published writer, and an advocate for women with Mexican heritage living in the United States.

After the commencement speech, Principal Matsui had said a few words before they proceeded with the handing out of high school diplomas. Students were seated in alphabetical order, and as per the intricate rehearsal they'd been through just a few hours earlier, row by row they moved up to the side of the stage, ready to do their individual walk across to accept the certificate which verified that they had made it – they had successfully graduated from high school.

On Monday, both Taylor and Gabriella had been pulled out of a class to report to Principal Matsui's office – and were advised that they had been appointed co-Valedictorians. Taylor had been working toward getting Valedictorian throughout her entire high school career, and earlier in the year it had occurred to her that with Gabriella now at East High School, her chances were slim. However the school didn't work purely on a GPA appointment system, it was appointed by an administration selection committee who took into account GPA and other civic involvement. When all of their final grades had been given back, Gabriella had emerged only just slightly ahead of Taylor on the GPA score; however the school felt that it was fitting that the girls receive the appointment together.

It had been, in many ways, the perfect way for Taylor and Gabriella to finish their time at East High together. Gabriella may not have participated in the scholastic decathlon for her senior year, but Taylor got what she'd wished for – something that was _theirs._ They spent a lot of their time collaborating to pen the perfect Valedictorian speech to close the East High School Graduation for the Class of 2008.

As the girls stepped away from the microphone, having completed their delivery, their classmates rose into a cheering standing ovation – and then the ceremony was declared closed.

The East High oval had been transformed into a party. Teachers, friends and parents hugged and kissed, congratulations being extended and tears scattered among the graduating class – and some of their parents. After having a long teary hug with her mother, Gabriella found herself feeling the need to see as many of her classmates as she could, at least, the ones that mattered. There were party plans for that night but she didn't want to rely on being able to find people at the party. She ran around, finding friends and acquaintances from the drama club, student council, her classes, exchanging hugs and with the few who she hadn't already talked about it with, finding out what their summer plans were. After finding the majority of her not-as-close friends, she turned to seeking out their main friendship group. After a hug with Jason, and then Martha, she found Kelsi and Ryan having a teary hug just behind them.

"You guys!" she exclaimed, tears shining in her eyes, and Kelsi and Ryan were quick to open their arms to welcome Gabriella into a three way hug.

Chad too had been running around farewelling people, but with a somewhat different outlook to Gabriella. He had been whooping and cheering, fist bumping and hand shaking. Upon spotting the trio of his teary friends, he ran over.

"No tears!" he exclaimed, piling onto their hug playfully, wrapping his arms around Kelsi and Gabriella from behind.

Troy wasn't far away, talking to Sharpay, Zeke and Jason and spotted the teary hug. He couldn't stand seeing Gabriella weepy, and strode over.

"Is this a private hug or is anyone welcome?" he asked, ruffling Chad's hair.

"You might be needed to look after this mess," Ryan joked, the hug breaking up to reveal a blubbering Gabriella.

"Aww, babe," Troy cooed, pulling her into his side.

"I can't believe that two years ago I was trying to convince my mom to let me skip junior year so I could graduate sooner and get to college as soon as possible. Now I don't want to leave!"

"Sure you do, there's a whole exciting world out there!" Ryan exclaimed, trying to cheer her up.

She shook her head, lip pouting slightly. "Once we walk out those gates – that's it. This is all over. I like our high school bubble! I don't wanna grow up.'

Troy took both of her hands in his, bring her hands up to press a kiss to her knuckles. "It is kinda inevitable though, you can't put off the future."

"And hey, we've still got nearly all of summer together. No one is moving away just yet. We might have graduated high school, but we're Wildcats for life," Chad pointed out, giving Gabriella a friendly squeeze with his arm around her in a half hug.

Troy reached up with his finger, gently wiping at the tears and slight black smears on Gabriella's face under her eyes from running mascara.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys! How can I thank you all enough for just... making this the best possible senior year."

Troy shook his head, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I think it is us who have to be thanking you."

_And there was me and you__  
_

_And then we got real blue__  
_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone__  
_

_And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared__  
_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair__  
_

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

**Vitamin C, 'Graduation (Friends Forever)'**


	11. 11

_**YOU AND ME**_

**ELEVEN**

"It feels a little surreal," Troy confessed. "I, Troy Bolton, am a high school graduate. I've finished. No more East High..."

Troy was sitting across from his parents at the dining table. In celebration of his graduation, Lucille had dished up a concoction of his favourite foods for their evening meal. Troy was a little distracted though, not quite able to concentrate on the food. Instead, he was filled with thoughts about graduation.

For some kids, high school was just a blip on the radar, a place their parents forced them to go to every day. Sure, when Troy was in math class or up late doing science homework, he dreaded everything that encompassed high school. But on the whole, he'd had a great high school experience. He'd been fortunate to fall into a life where he had good friends, he'd had relationships and he'd even got along with some of his teachers. Thanks to his involvement in extra curricular activities, particularly over the last 18 months, Troy Bolton lived and breathed East High School – and now, it was all over.

He wasn't going to attend another class, use his locker, go to a rehearsal, attend practice, compete in a game or put on a show. That part of his life was over. The part of his life that was coming up was all unknown. He didn't quite know what to anticipate from the college experience. No matter how many sessions they had with career counsellors or how many times he had conversations with his older cousin or the guys who had graduated from East High before him, he could never quite feel prepared. He could never quite have control over what was coming up, or to really understand how the story would go.

Lucille was teary - and Troy knew that. "Oh mama," he said with a sigh. "I'm still here all summer!"

"That's right you are. You better not think you're going to scamper off and work every day at that club and spend all your free time with your friends. I need some time with you too!"

"Come on Luce, don't cramp his style, summer is only just beginning!" Jack pointed out. He was in the unique position in their parenting team to know just how hard Troy had worked over the last 18 months. There was no doubt that Gabriella Montez had been a positive influence, bringing up his grades from scraping by as average to fulfilling that P word – 'potential' – which teachers liked to use about kids who were too lazy or busy throwing paper airplanes to learn.

"It's not summer for you yet," Troy pointed out to his father. "You have another week left."

Jack frowned. "Don't spoil things, son."

Troy laughed. "So uh... speaking of graduating and hanging out with friends..."

"Yes you can go to the party tonight," Lucille answered pre-emptively, rolling her eyes. "Elena came to talk to me about it - she talked to Derby Evans about it."

The senior class had found themselves in a situation without a confirmed location for their graduation party, so it had been Ryan Evans who had stepped up to the plate and had a conversation with his parents about it. Derby and Vance had talked long and hard, and made the decision that they'd rather it happened under the roof of parental supervision than the kids all congregating somewhere up the Sandia Mountains with a beer keg. The understanding was that there could be _some_ alcohol, that no one who is drinking would be driving home until the next morning, and that if anyone appeared blatantly drunk or was behaving inappropriately, they would not be hesitating to call the parents involved.

"When are you starting out at Lava Springs?" Jack asked.

"The week after next," Troy answered.

"Will you be donning that apron again?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Haha," Troy said sarcastically. "Nah, this year they're having us work together to co-ordinate like, a day summer camp for the kids of the country club members. It actually should be pretty cool."

"That's clever. I always did wonder about how boring it must be for those kids in that activities room all day at the club," Lucille commented.

"Have you been in the kids room? It's filled with video games and pinball machines and candy and face painting and board games and movies. It's incredible!" Troy said, a gleam in his eyes.

"Sounds like you wish we'd been members when you were a kid," Lucille laughed. She enjoyed when the little boy in Troy shone through – despite the mature young man he was becoming.

Troy wrinkled his nose. "Nah, then I would've grown up hanging out with like, Ryan and Sharpay types. Can you imagine how different my life could've been?"

"There's a lot of 'what if's' in life," Jack intoned.

Troy blinked. He sensed that the conversation could go down a very serious path and he wasn't so much in a serious mood.

"Speaking of friends and stuff, we were all talking earlier and I wanted to ask you guys how you'd feel about us all going camping sometime next week for a couple of times?"

Jack and Lucille exchanged a glance. "Who is 'us'?" Lucille asked warily.

"The gang. Me, Chad, Jason..."

"Taylor, Gabriella..." Jack continued with the list, his lips curving into a smirk.

Troy shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, yeah. If you didn't want me to have friends who are girls, you should've sent me to an all boys school!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Something makes me suspect that you would've found a way to make friends with the girls anyway."

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed, then paused and grinned cheekily. "Probably true."

"We'll talk about it another time. We'll have to think about it," Lucille interjected.

Troy nodded. He wasn't too fussed on getting a definite answer yet – there was time to sway them if they had objections. "Anyway, I'm going to go call Gabriella, let her know we're on for the party."

Lucille watched as Troy bound away to his room.

"When did he grow up? Have I been in a coma for ten years or something? Sometimes it feels that way."

Jack smiled, moving his chair a little to the side and putting an arm around his wife. "At least he grew up well. We did good, Luce."

"I know. And now... it's over." Her tone was tearful – it had been a week of lots of tears.

"We might have to get a pet," Jack chuckled.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Troy knocked on Gabriella's door. He'd changed out of his full graduation outfit, leaving on his dress shirt but putting on jeans and getting rid of his tie. Gabriella had obviously anticipated his arrival and opened the door just a moment later, holding onto a dish cloth.

"Wow, you look nice," she said, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Come on in, I'm just cleaning up the kitchen after dinner."

Troy nodded, and came in to find Elena at the kitchen table finishing her wine.

"Hi again Ms. Montez," Troy said with ease, having already seen her twice already that day.

"And hello to you again. You glad to get out of the stuffy graduation robe?"

Troy laughed. "I really am. It was so hot in those things, I could hardly breathe. It's good to get out of the house – can you call my mom, by the way? She keeps getting all teary and I think dad is sick of it."

Elena let out a boisterous laugh. "I more than understand, I probably will give her a call. So, Gabriella tells me that you and your friends are trying to convince the girls to take a camping trip this week?"

Troy sat up a little straighter. He and Chad had worked on how to market the trip. "Yes. I think it's an excellent way for us to hone our skills, being independent and looking after ourselves. We'd need to plan meals and grocery shop according to a strict budget, those sorts of mature, responsible things."

Elena smiled, humouring his attempt to turn a fun camping trip into an educational experience. "Is that so? That does sound responsible. What does your mom think about this?"

"I think she'll be fine, she said she'd think about it," Troy said dismissively. "But, you know, since you're the one who had her agree so willingly to this party tonight, maybe you can get her on board for the camping trip?"

"Nice try."

Troy pouted slightly, but was able to smile cheekily. "I thought I'd give it a shot."

"We will talk about it. It's not a no, but it's not a yes." Elena felt somewhat distraught at the idea of letting her daughter go camping without adult supervision, but she had to remind herself that said daughter was now a high school graduate and eighteen years of age.

"The kitchen is all clean!" Gabriella announced, emerging into the living area. "I'm just going to pack a bag quickly."

"Don't forget your swimming gear," Troy reminded her, and then glanced at Elena. "Did Gabriella tell you, Mrs. Evans said that our group are welcome to spend all day tomorrow at their pool? They have like, a slide and a diving board and everything!"

"Gabriella did tell me, and so did Derby. And yes, I've been there, it is a nice setting. I should come along and enjoy the sunshine myself!"

"If you like," Troy played along. "I warn you, Chad gets a little overexcited, and he bomb dives from the diving board and always sends water splashing over the girls who are lying on the grass."

Elena laughed. "I may pass then. Have a good time, but Gabriella, try not to be back too late tomorrow, not if you want to put in some driving time."

Gabriella, thanks to moving around from different schools and between states throughout the first two and a half years of high school, had missed out on taking part in any formal school drivers education program, so she was a little behind the rest of her friends in catching up. Along with preparing for _Bye Bye Birdie_, working on the yearbook committee, taking a class at the University of Albuquerque, being on the student council and generally maintaining her relationships and friendships in the lead up to graduation; Gabriella had spent a lot of hours racking up her log book, surpassing her 50 hours – and to Troy's utmost surprise, doing most of these in her mother's giant car. She never ceased to amaze him, even when he suspected that maybe he'd found his perfect girlfriend's flaw, she found herself applying her knowledge of physics and mathematics to assist her in learning to drive.

"I will, I promise. I think we were going to have brunch, hang out by the pool for a while and then I'll probably come home."

After gathering her belongings, Gabriella gave her mother a quick hug, kiss and a wave before she and Troy headed off hand in hand for their graduation party. At long last – the summer was theirs, once again, and this time they had no plans to let anything interrupt them.

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon, Gabriella Montez became the proud owner of her drivers license, which in her opinion was a good omen for the summer that lay ahead. She'd taken the test in her mothers car, and the two had exchanged an excited hug when Gabriella announced that she had passed. She was issued with her temporary license, with her proper license to be sent in the mail, and of course had driven she and her mother home from the DMV. At home, Gabriella was greeted to an even greater surprise – sitting in the driveway was an early 1990's model navy blue Ford Focus hatchback, with none other than Troy Bolton wearing his aviator sunglasses, leaning against the hood.

"I didn't know Troy was getting a new car..." she mused, but upon further inspection, she saw a giant bow affixed to the roof.

Elena's lips curved into a smile, watching as realisation dawned upon Gabriella's face, as she parked just in front of the house. Gabriella gasped.

"Is this mine?!" she exclaimed.

"Surprise," Elena declared. Gabriella shrieked, throwing her arms around her mother and then practically leaping from the car and running toward Troy.

"I hear you're a licensed driver," he called out.

"You were keeping this secret from me?!" she exclaimed, hitting him playfully before hugging him tightly.

Gabriella ran over to the drivers side and yanked open the door so she could peer inside a little closer. Elena joined them, to assist in getting Gabriella up to speed with her secret.

"I had Troy and Jack assist me since I know absolutely nothing about cars," Elena confessed. "Now, it's nothing fancy, which you can see, but since realistically you'll only be driving it for a few months..."

"She doesn't have AC, and it only has a tape player, but she's mechanically sound and it was a good deal," Troy elaborated. "We gave her a tune-up so you shouldn't have any problems."

Gabriella didn't care about the superficial details. "It's perfect, it really is!" It suddenly dawned on her. "'This is what was sitting in your garage under the white sheet!"

Troy laughed. "Yeah, only for the last couple of weeks."

"Your mom has been parking on the street to hide this!"

"She was happy to do it," he insisted.

"Now, because you're over 18, you do have your full license so you don't have any provisional license restrictions, but I really do recommend that you get used to driving before you start carting around a car load of friends," Elena implored.

"I promise, I'll be really careful."

"You'll be paying for gas expenses over summer," Elena added.

"Of course."

"And just... let me know where you're going, please? I know you're 18 and you have your license and thanks to me a car, but no road tripping to Texas without asking me, okay?"

Gabriella stepped out of the car and wrapped her mother in a hug. "I've felt no need to be a rebellious teen for the last five years, I'm not going to start now." She then looked around expectantly. "Well? Where are the keys?"

* * *

Summer came with a feeling of freedom - they had a month lying ahead of them where they had time to save money for college and simply be together. Troy, Gabriella and their friends were excited for their return to Lava Springs, with the addition of Ryan to their staff. The summer camp they were in charge of running was bound to be a lot of fun and the perfect way to put each of them into a role which was suited to their talents.

Taylor was back in a similar co-ordinator role as she had been in the year before, but overseeing the whole program - checking attendance, ensuring that the requirements of the instructors were being met, arranging breaks. Troy and Chad were running an athletics program, which rotated between different sorts of physical activities. A movie review club had been formed, with Jason at the helm. Martha and Zeke were co-ordinating a cooking program. Kelsi, Gabriella and Ryan were running a performing arts workshop which would have a talent show at the end of the program. Derby had tried to convince Ryan that there was no need for him to work to spend time at Lava Springs, but as he rightfully pointed out, he loved teaching dance and if he was going to hang out at Lava Springs, he may as well put a few dollars into his personal earnings account.

All in all, it was perfect because the program was running for the first half of summer, allowing the Wildcats to make some cash, and then they'd have time to relax, hang out and prepare for the future. The camp also only ran Monday to Friday, which ensured that they would all be able to have time on the weekends and in the evenings to hang out together.

Two weeks into the program, Lava Springs General Manager Mr. Fulton had agreed to closing the pool area to members on a Friday night to allow any of the youth staff, including those who had been employed over summer to assist with other assignments around the club, to have a staff party. Gradually as they finished up cleaning up their stations for the afternoon, the Wildcats trickled into the pool area, where Sharpay was blissfully lying out in the sun.

Troy and Chad had rushed through their clean-up, changed into swimming shorts and a casual t-shirt and were the first to arrive out at the pool area, eager to try to catch a few rays before the sun went down. Chad had indicated that they should go to one of the lounge chairs on the other side of the pool from Sharpay, but Troy knew that it was pretty pointless, since once Zeke finished for the day they'd probably wind up all together.

"I wish I could just lay in the sun all day," Troy grumbled, as he slid into a lounge just on the other side of a small table from Sharpay.

She pushed her sunglasses down her nose and looked across at them. "Like playing basketball all day is taxing for you," she scoffed.

"Hey, we're working," Chad said defensively. "And some of these kids are terrors!"

Zeke and Martha came out next, with Zeke pulling a chair close to Sharpay's chaise and exchanging a tender kiss with his girlfriend.

"We don't need to see this," Troy announced, evading his eyes.

Everyone burst into laughter – the idea of Troy criticising any of them for PDA was laughable.

There was one significantly different thing from their experience at Lava Springs that summer – and it was that Troy could let go of his filter. Last summer, he'd complained behind the scenes to Chad about how the cruel the universe was, having his girlfriend parade around in her swimming costume – even the demure one-piece had clung to all the right places. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending upon the point of view, only during designated staff swim hours would her costume emerge, thanks to the reallocation of assignments. However the costume that did emerge was somewhat skimpier than the lifeguard uniform – so it evened out.

Troy had a smile playing on his lips as Gabriella emerged from the locker rooms with Kelsi by her side. He wasn't even pretending that he wasn't staring at her – and she should be aware that emerging wearing short swimming shorts and a red polka dot bikini top was asking for trouble. She greeted everyone else with a wave and a hello, and went immediately to Troy's side, sliding onto his lounge chair beside him to have a quick cuddle, and pressing a soft lingering kiss to his cheek. She obviously didn't mind that she was being ogled at.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Gabriella murmured in Troy's ear.

They both had the whole day off, hours of glorious time in which there was no work, no school obligations – just the sunshine and them.

"I will be coming over to your big, empty house," he responded, nipping her earlobe.

Gabriella giggled and let out a light squeal at the sensation. "Oh really?"

"Uh-huh. We'll uh... watch some movies."

"Is that what the kids call it these days?"

"That's what we call it when you're telling your mom that I'm coming over."

"My mom knows what we do. She pretends not to, but she does."

"Does she know that I make you gasp, make you scream..."

Gabriella shuddered as Troy's fingers delicately ran a line up her thigh.

"Guys, you're in public," Ryan pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Is there a bathroom available here? Any room with a lock?" Troy murmured.

"Hrm, I don't think there's a yoga lesson on at the moment, the yoga room might be available," Gabriella said, a little serious but mostly joking. She couldn't help but feel slightly tempted by the concept of a less than legitimate tryst with Troy in the workplace.

Troy suddenly turned serious, cocking his head at her. "You're in a good mood today."

"Have I not been in a good mood lately?"

"Not a bad mood. You've seemed... thoughtful," Troy pondered.

She shrugged, and smiled. "Guess the whole graduating going out in the real world thing has been plaguing me. I've decided to forget about it all and enjoy summer while I can. "

"Sounds like the way forward to me," Troy agreed with a nod.

* * *

The summer camp flew by, and along with it, the Wildcats summer was flying past. With just a few days left of the camp, they were a month away from when gradually, their group would begin to disperse, literally to all parts of the country. For most of them, their plans for the next year were pretty much sorted out, however the two who most notably had plans up in the air were Zeke and Sharpay.

Zeke had been accepted into a culinary program at the University of New Mexico. Up until just before graduation, his plan had been to study for a year whilst working in a restaurant, and then look at applying to a more exclusive culinary school to focus on studying to be a pastry chef. However around the time when Jason had announced his plans to head to Los Angeles, he'd stopped talking about his plans for UNM.

They had just a few days remaining of camp. Everyone was gathered in the staffroom out back, with about five minutes until they needed to clock on and head to set up their stations for the day. It had become a familiar routine throughout the course of the month. The last person to arrive was Zeke – and he had a bright smile on his face.

"Is everyone here?" he asked, a little breathlessly.

"Depends who you define as everyone," Ryan commented from the table. "Sharpay isn't."

Zeke waved his hand. "I'll talk to her later, we have lunch plans. Guys, I have amazing news!" All eyes were on Zeke. "I'm deferring my enrollment at UNM until spring semester. I'm going to Europe for three months!" He was met by a series of shocked exclamations. His eyes were shining, nodding. "My parents are paying for my flights, it was like a graduation present, and I'm using all the money I've made from working and probably selling my car to pay for expenses."

"You've talked about going to like, study desserts in France, but I didn't know you'd go this soon!" Martha exclaimed.

"I'm not going to study – I mean, there's some classes you can do for fun, which I'll do. But I just want to experience it, eat all the amazing food and travel and really figure out what I want to be doing." Zeke's tone was earnest.

"When do you leave?" Chad asked.

"Around the same time as all of you," he answered.

"Where are you going to go?"Gabriella asked.

"At the moment, I think The Netherlands, Belgium, France, Switzerland, Italy and Austria."

"Zeke, this is so exciting!" Kelsi exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Guys, we need to clock in," Taylor reminded them, highlighting the time. They all trooped over toward the swipe clock, grabbing their cards to register they were starting work for the day.

"I just wanted you all to know because I'm so excited! My parents officially booked my flights this morning. But uh... if Sharpay is around today, can you please not tell her? I am going to talk to her about it at lunch."

* * *

Which is exactly what Zeke did. He expected to be met by the same excited exuberance his friends had shown in the morning. But instead, as he sat across from Sharpay in the Lava Springs dining room after making his announcement, she sat gaping at him, in silence.

"Are you gonna say anything?"

Sharpay set down her fork, not having any appetite for her salad. "You're leaving me here?"

"It's only three months, Sharpay, and then I'll be back."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it? You've never mentioned any of this before. You're the one who keeps saying we should talk to each other about stuff. Well why didn't you ask me about this first?"

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Happy that you're so excited to leave me behind?"

"_You_ are the one who has been begging your father to support you in going to LA to 'follow your dreams' without even thinking about how I'd feel about you going away," he shot back.

Sharpay gaped at him. "Did you just roll your eyes at 'follow your dreams'? Zeke, this is my passion!"

"If it's your passion, then why didn't you apply to every prestigious performing arts school in the country?" Zeke demanded. "If it's your passion, then you shouldn't need to be at Juilliard to work at making yourself the best actress you can be. If it's your passion, you wouldn't be turning your back on New York just because you're cut up about being rejected."

"I don't need Juilliard," she declared. "You're supposed to believe in me!"

"Come on, babe. You can't just go to LA and expect to walk your way onto a movie set. It doesn't work like that!"

"Oh, how would you know?" she snapped. She stood up from the table. "I'm not hungry."

She stormed away from the dining area, ignoring his voice calling after her. She stalked out into the pool area, spotted Troy and Gabriella at one of the outdoor dining areas, and found herself flouncing over to sit in one of the spare seats.

"Uh... hi?" Troy greeted her, raising his eyebrows.

"Why are boys such jerks?" Sharpay demanded.

"I'm not qualified to answer this," Troy replied.

"Did you have a fight with Zeke?" Gabriella asked sympathetically.

"Yes. Because he's a jerk. He's going to Europe and leaving me here in stupid Albuquerque."

"What are you actually mad about?" Troy ventured to ask. "That Zeke is leaving you here, or, that he's doing something awesome and you're stuck here in Albuquerque?"

"Troy," Gabriella admonished quietly.

"No, he's right, I am stuck here," Sharpay conceded with a pout, not needing Gabriella to monitor Troy tip-toeing around her feelings.

"We all tried to tell you to apply for other schools," Troy pointed out.

"Okay, Bolton, no need to rub it in." She could only take so much harsh truth.

"Ryan said that you've been trying to convince your dad to support you to move to LA?"Gabriella ventured. "Why LA?"

Sharpay sighed. "Because if I go to New York, then I'll have to see Ryan and he'll wanna tell me all about how awesome Juilliard is all the time."

"Something tells me Ryan wouldn't do that," Gabriella pointed out.

"No," Sharpay conceded. "But he'll want to. And he'll hold back. And that'll be weird. Besides, I can make more money by becoming a famous Hollywood actress, and then go back and do a Broadway show or two and prove how versatile I am."

"Is this before or after you win the Grammy?" Troy asked, deadpan. Gabriella stifled a giggle. Sharpay glared at him – she wasn't lost on his facetiousness. He coughed. "So, what's stopping you from going to Hollywood, then?"

"My father says he won't support me unless I already have a job there, or if I'm studying," she pouted. "I tried to explain to him that I need to _be _there to get a job, but he wouldn't listen."

"Define studying?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like, did he say it needed to be at a university or college? Can it be a private academy?"

"He didn't say. I think anywhere, I guess."

"Why don't you just go online and do a web search for like, acting classes in Hollywood," Gabriella suggested. "Your family has money. He can afford it, even if they are expensive."

"I don't need to take acting classes!" Sharpay exclaimed in horror.

Gabriella decided to humour her. "I know that, and you know that. But if that's what it takes for your father to support you financially to go to LA, then I'm sure you won't mind taking a few classes and showing off to everyone there just how much experience and talent you have."

Troy couldn't help but grin. Gabriella, the genius that she was, had Sharpay eating the excuse from the palm of her hand. All of a sudden, Sharpay Evans had found herself with an action plan. Sure, it wasn't the plan she'd originally wanted to take. But all superstars have to overcome adversity. And one day, Sharpay knew she'd be giving an interview with someone like Jay Leno or David Letterman telling them about how stupid The Juilliard School had been, and she would wave her Oscar in their faces.

* * *

Throughout the course of working at Lava Springs, Troy and Chad had both continued with their casual jobs at Smith's grocery store, taking on a shift here and there over the weekend, and occasionally dashing from work at Lava Springs to work an evening shift. Troy was feeling pretty pleased with the tidy sum of money that was accumulating that would wind up being invested in airline tickets come fall and beyond. Gabriella had thought about trying to get a second job, but ultimately decided that she didn't want to spend her summer working madly the whole time – she wanted a healthy mix of work and play.

The Saturday after Zeke's excited announcement about his travels, Troy was working the full day shift at Smith's, and Gabriella found herself over at Ryan's. He was starting with some of his preliminary packing for Juilliard, while she was lazing around on the luxurious king bed, sifting through a box of his CD's, looking for any she wanted to import the tracks from to her own laptop.

"I still cannot believe you actually found a way for Sharpay to move to California!" Ryan exclaimed. "I blame you for this."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Blame me? You should be thanking me! I know you're worried about her, but Sharpay staying here in Albuquerque isn't good for anyone. She needs to get out there and learn about the world. I'm not saying she's going to become rich and famous, and I'm not saying she's not. For all I know, some casting agent will think she's perfect for some DCOM about a princess whose father owns a hotel chain or something."

Ryan laughed wryly. Surprisingly, he could see the casting working.

"I do know that she's not meant to be sitting around here in Albuquerque. And even though she doesn't think she needs to take acting classes, at least it's something to keep her focused – and she might actually learn something. And hopefully, she'll continue to apply for colleges for spring semester."

"I do worry about her – and I worry about what damage she may cause. Can you imagine my sister within access to Rodeo Drive shopping?" he shuddered.

"Has she talked to you about Zeke?"

Ryan sat down on the bed, abandoning his packing. He nodded slightly. "They've talked, a little. I think they're sort of going to... agree to being able to see other people."

"Really?" Gabriella asked incredulously. "Zeke agreed to that?!"

"I think Zeke suggested it."

"Wow. Is she okay with that?"

Ryan nodded. "I think so. I guess I can thank you for figuring out her LA woes, because if she hadn't had that, it might've been a different story – she might've just sat around here and moped about him being gone. But I think they're both okay with just seeing how things go, waiting until he's back and figures out what he's going to do."

"I'm so proud of Zeke," Gabriella revealed.

"Proud and jealous?"

"So jealous. If you had told me when I first met everyone here at East High, that he'd be the first one to travel overseas, then I would've said you're living in some delusional world. But he's really doing it. We're all here with the world at our finger tips, the chance to really figure out who we're going to be in life... and he's just totally embracing that."

"You could do it. Defer, go travelling."

Gabriella shook her head. "I think I'm going to try to do a semester studying abroad."

"Seriously? What does Troy think about that?"

She cocked her head at him. "I haven't really talked to him about it, and to be honest, it doesn't really matter what he thinks."

"It doesn't?"

"Ryan, do you get what life Troy is going to be living? He's going to be living in a world where he lives and breathes basketball, far more than now. He'll be travelling around during the season, he'll have to struggle to keep up with school work let alone keep in touch constantly. All of this is done without consideration to how I'll feel about that because it doesn't matter how I'll feel. This time in our lives is about all of the amazing opportunities that the world is presenting and making the most of all of them to become the best young people that we can be; not about being distracted along the way."

"I can't wait until the day that you're like, running for President or something amazing," Ryan commented. "Such a visionary."

Gabriella ducked her head, blushing slightly, and pushed his arm playfully. "Hardly."

"No, you are! You've always been able to see this bigger picture, something that it's easy to lose sight of."

"I don't see it as some bigger picture. It's just... how I feel."

"Well then you never, ever stop being true to how you feel, Gabriella Montez."

* * *

_Don't tell me not to fly_

_I've simply got to_

_If someone takes a spill_

_It's me and not you_

_Who told you you're allowed_

_To rain on my parade_

**Funny Girl, 'Don't Rain On My Parade'**


	12. 12

_**YOU AND ME**_

**TWELVE**

It was symbolic to have their final group gathering at Gabriella's house, despite the fact that she was the newest to Albuquerque. In many ways, their social lives revolved around Troy – he was the mover of the group, the one who instigated decisions and who tied them all together. However it was Gabriella who had been the watershed behind any of them being friends. If she hadn't come to Albuquerque, each and every person in the room would have had a very different senior year experience.

Over the next week, they would all start to trickle off into their new lives. Amidst the packing and time being spent with their families, they had arranged to all gather together. They would have individual farewells between the closer pairs and trios of the group, certainly, but it was really the only common time that all ten of them would have available to create a final group memory. In a symbol of their newfound maturity, each Wildcat brought a dish – in the case of most, prepared by a parent – and they sat together around the dining room table, enjoying a late lunch, enjoying the banter and chatter that came with the vast differences between their personalities.

It was certainly the last time they'd all be together prior to heading into the next stage of their lives, and despite all of the promises to reunite over summer vacations and that they'd all see each other – the reality was that deep down, they all knew that the likelihood of all ten of them being in the same place at the same time again any time soon was vastly unlikely.

"You guys, you have to leave room for dessert! I've used all of my best techniques on this masterpiece," Zeke warned Chad and Jason, who were shovelling thirds onto their plate.

"There's always room for dessert, don't stress, dude," Jason assured him.

"You know these two are machines, they can probably fit in fourths and fifths and still have room for your dessert," Martha pointed out with a roll of the eyes, but a small smile. It had certainly been an enlightening experience, spending time with active teenage boys with healthy appetites.

"I don't know how your mom's keep up," Kelsi joked.

Troy had noticed that Gabriella had been particularly quiet – it felt somewhat more like his Gabriella from before the summer between junior and senior year. It had been over that summer where she'd had time to bond with his friends and to truly come out of her shell. She certainly was never the loudest person or the kind to talk over people, but she seemed more withdrawn than he'd seen her in a long time. He glanced across at her a few times but didn't say anything. The smile on her face just felt a little more forced, her laughter starting a moment later than everyone else's.

Ryan was in the midst of showing Martha, Chad and Taylor the pictures of what his dorm room would look like on his iPhone. Kelsi, Sharpay and Jason were asking Zeke about the plans on his travel itinerary. Troy was halfway between listening to the two conversations when he became distracted entirely – Gabriella stood up abruptly, murmured a quick 'excuse me' and darted away from the table hastily. If Troy wasn't mistaken, he saw some tears brimming in her eyes. Evidently he wasn't the only one who had noticed her different behaviour – both Taylor and Ryan were watching after her.

"Troy?" Ryan said softly, asking if he was going to follow her.

He nodded slightly, and rose to his feet, instinctively feeling that she would have headed straight to her room.

Troy often felt like she underestimated him. Here she was, likely thinking that she'd made a quiet escape, and that everyone would assume she was just tidying in the kitchen or using the bathroom. One eye was always on Gabriella. When engaged in an animated and intricate conversation about basketball tactics. When they were performing on stage and performing a complicated series of choreography. When they were in class, and he sat four rows in front of her. There was little she could say or do without him observing.

When he arrived at her room, he thought about just opening the door but instead knocked, waited a moment, and then opened it. He wasn't going to wait for her permission for him to enter, they were beyond such a formality. She was sitting cross legged on her bed, clutching onto Arnie – the stuffed monkey Troy had won for her at the arcade on their second date. A million years ago, so it felt.

"Hey," he said softly, closing the door behind him. "What's up?"

"Just thinking," Gabriella replied, a little distantly.

"About?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?" Troy prodded.

There were tears welling in her eyes. A lone tear slid down her left cheek. He instinctively reached out, his thumb swiping at the droplet.

"College. Moving away. Again."

Troy sat on the bed beside her, a hand resting on her thigh.

"You scared?" he asked gently.

Her bottom lip began to quiver. She looked up into his bright blue eyes, gazing at her with such concern. Looking at him, in that moment, was a mistake.

"Terrified," she whispered.

"I think we're all feeling it."

Gabriella let out a strangled sob, hugging her knees to her chest. She rested her head against her knees, willing herself to pull it together, to gain some composure. All Troy could do was comfortingly rub her back.

If only he knew. If he knew what she was trying to bring herself to say.

"Gabriella, is there something else going on?" he asked hesitantly. Her demeanour indicated there was something going on that was a whole lot more intense than the college jitters.

She nodded, her muffled, "uh huh" so small that he could only just hear it.

"Tell me," Troy prodded.

He was used to this to and fro with her. She would withdraw from talking about her emotions, he would pry and she would inevitably reveal all. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but somehow, on this particular occasion it felt different.

Gabriella sniffed. "I don't know if I can."

"You know you can tell me anything, anything in the world," Troy implored.

Her chocolate eyes were glistening. "I don't know if I can tell you this, because…" she drew in a breath. "Because once I say it, it'll be out there, and I won't be able to take it back."

Troy looked at her curiously, suspicion rising. "Gabriella…"

They were both silent – Troy silent and waiting, and Gabriella trying to form the words.

"Gabi, you're scaring me," he whispered.

His mind swirled around a million possibilities of where her brain was, of what it was she was having such trouble articulating. Gabriella didn't usually struggle with being articulate – generally she was far too articulate for her own good, to the point of overanalysing a situation.

Finally, a deep breath, and a tiny croaked voice spoke the last words in the world that Troy wanted to hear from her.

"I think we should separate."

Troy's hand which had been rubbing her back snatched away, as though touching a boiling hot surface. He stared at her. He was waiting for the joking laughter, waiting for Chad and Zeke and Jason to burst into the room and claim it was one final senior prank, to get back at him for something awful he must've done at some point in his life that he'd repressed.

The sound which escaped from Troy's throat was somewhere between a hack and a cough and clearing his throat. Any verbal response was quite literally caught in his throat – how could he respond?

"Huh?" he finally said.

Gabriella swallowed. She repeated the words with a greater force, yet still speaking slowly and quietly.

"I think we should separate."

Troy felt hot. His skin was prickling. His throat was dry. He tried to speak two times, both times all that escaped from his mouth was a hacking sound. He could hear that she was serious. There was no possibility that she didn't mean it, though he wasn't ready to accept it. Just 48 hours ago they'd been making love and exclaiming and panting and moaning expressions of love and affection. He was desperate for it to not be real.

"Is this some… some late April Fools I didn't get the memo about?"

"No."

Gabriella was looking down, staring at her bedspread. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Umm... is this because I steal the comforter all the time and take up all the bed space? Because... because I'm working on that. And once we're on opposite sides of the country, it probably won't be an issue."

She looked up sharply, staring at him. She'd told him that she wanted to end their relationship and he was making jokes. She could handle disbelief and denial, but she really didn't know how to respond to his reaction. It had been hard enough to say it the first time, she didn't want to have to repeat it to have him realise that what she'd said was reality.

"I'm being serious. Please don't make jokes," she requested in a tiny voice.

Troy felt his lower lip tremble. "I know you're serious," he said hoarsely, and took a deep breath attempting to quash tears which he could feel emerging. "I'm... I'm processing. Sorry my reaction is not one that you think is acceptable."

They didn't speak for a full minute. A minute isn't long while conversing, or when involved in some activity. But a minute in deathly uncomfortable silence feels like a lifetime. Troy was staring at the floor, while Gabriella's eyes darted around, finally falling on him. His expression was unreadable, which scared her. She didn't know if he was angry or sad or confused. She stood from the bed, and proceeded to pace.

"I umm… it's not…"

She couldn't quite form a sentence, but had to say something, because she couldn't handle the silence any longer. She knew it was seemingly coming from nowhere – but things hadn't felt right for a long time, at least not for her. He appeared absolutely flabbergasted and she needed to try to offer him some sort of explanation, as best as she could.

"Are you not happy with us any more?" Troy finally asked, his voice hoarse. "Because we promised each other that if that was the case, we would talk about it. I... if I've done something..."

"No! I mean yes! I mean, it's not about us. Or you. It's… it's me."

Troy laughed. It wasn't a jovial laugh. It was bitter, hollow. "Wow, I never actually thought I'd have that line used on me." He spoke the words out loud, not really speaking to her, though of course she had to respond.

"It's not a line," Gabriella insisted. She knew it sounded trite. That breaking up with him had nothing to do with him. But it was the truth.

Suddenly, Troy found himself surpassing shock, surpassing disbelief, and entering a new reaction – anger. "You're taking the easy way out, and this is fucking ridiculous!"

"I can't help how I feel," she whispered.

Troy was struggling to remain composed. His tone was dark, bitter. "And you feel like you don't wanna be with me any more."

"It's not like that! It's... I just... I don't think we're going to make it if we try to do this long distance," Gabriella said, trying to explain herself but knowing she was getting off track. "I want to remember us being happy, not falling apart."

"That's fucking bullshit!" Troy exploded. "You're saying it's got nothing to do with me, but saying we won't make it? Can't I make you happy? Am I not enough for you?"

"Please don't put words in my mouth. I love you, Troy."

Her words struck him somewhere deep – there was nothing forced or false about them. He believed that she loved him. He took a step toward her, taking her hand in his, his thumb caressing her palm. "Gabriella, babe, I think you're just scared and trying to take an easy way out. I know it's gonna be hard, but if there's anyone that can do this, it's me and you. It won't be us falling apart, it just can't happen, not to us."

In that moment – she wanted to believe him. He accused her of taking the easy road – but it wasn't. The easy road would be to allow his loving words to envelope her, to fall into his arms and to go on as they'd discussed, just like they'd planned.

The hard road was admitting the truth that she knew deep inside.

She pulled her hand away from his. "My mind is made up."

Her voice was tiny, however the moment that she said those words out loud – she knew it was right. She knew that this was what she wanted, despite the ramifications, despite the fall out. Knowing it was right didn't make it any easier.

"I don't know how to explain this to you Troy, no matter what I say, I know that you're going to be upset with me. I just... somewhere deep inside, I know that I have to do this. I need to take this step of my life... alone."

He stared at her. This was obviously not something which had just occurred to her overnight. They'd spent months making plans, researching cheap airlines and options to make money while away at college to fund their long distance relationship. He'd invested a part of himself in the present, into preparing for that future – for her.

"Did you know that when you chose MIT?" Troy asked, his voice flat and hollow. The unspoken being that when she chose MIT over Stanford – she chose MIT over him, and over their relationship.

She shook her head. She hadn't known. She'd felt uneasy about it, but she hadn't realised at that moment that the path would lead her to this moment.

"No," she spoke truthfully. "It... it has been building though. More so over the last few weeks, as all of this became real."

Real.

When it became real to her that her path did not include him.

With those words, it truly hit him. He collapsed into her desk chair, his fingers clutching at the arms. It hit him that it was happening. She was completely serious. There was no joke, no room to convince her otherwise.

His whole world was about her.

However, she didn't want to be with him.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella whispered, her words cutting through the room.

"YOU'RE SORRY?!" Troy's voice was loud, shouting, broken. The tears were now openly staining his cheeks. Those words from her mouth – they stung, like a hard slap on the cheek. She was trying to make it 'better' but she was just making it worse. It couldn't be made better. "You're fucking SORRY?"

Gabriella was now crying openly. She sat on her bed. "Troy…"

He rose to his feet, glaring down at her. "You don't get to cry! Don't sit there and fucking cry!"

"Do you think this is _easy_ for me? It's not! It's the hardest thing I've ever done in my whole life!"

"Well it seemed pretty easy to me," Troy said bitterly.

She too rose to her feet, touching his arm. "I love you Troy. This isn't exactly my ideal situation."

He took a step back, away from arm's reach. "Stop saying that."

"Stop saying what?"

"You don't love me, if you loved me you wouldn't be breaking up with me!"

She felt exasperated. From the day that it had become evident that there were real life issues that could potentially impact upon their relationship, this had been the problem. Troy saw the world so differently to her – and regardless of how hard she had tried, she simply couldn't widen his viewpoint. "It's not that simple, life isn't black and white! Life is complicated!"

"Yeah, there's a whole complicated world of math geeks in Cambridge for you to fuck around with so you need to make yourself available."

Gabriella felt like she'd been slapped in the face.

"Troy, don't do this!" she pleaded, touching his arm.

"Don't fucking touch me! Don't say my name like you _care_!"

"I do care," she whispered.

"You don't care! You don't give a shit what I think, you've just gone and made this decision without asking me or talking to me or..."

"This isn't about you!" Gabriella exploded.

His eyes widened. He'd never seen Gabriella that upset, that angry, that loud. Even when they'd taken their 'break' over the previous summer, she hadn't been this openly angry.

She continued. "You're making it sound like this whole thing is about you and me. It's got nothing to do with you and me, it's got nothing to do with you. It's about _me. _This is about making a decision that is right for me and I thought that maybe you, of all people, would get that. After what we've been through, with the shows and your dad – that you would get that this is just something that I know that I have to do."

In that moment – he found himself developing a semblance of understanding, which he couldn't handle. He didn't want to understand. It was easier being angry, it was easier being upset. How could he possibly understand something that made him feel like dying?

He shook his head. "I can't... I can't do this, I can't listen to this. I'm sorry, I just can't." Troy bolted toward the door of the room.

"Troy, we need to talk about this," Gabriella pleaded.

He turned around. "_We_ have to talk about this? _We?_ You just said it, Gabriella. There's no 'we' here."

His eyes fell upon a framed photo of them, sitting on the small table just by the door. He picked it up, staring at it for the moment. The image haunted him – a photo of them over winter vacation cuddled on the couch, snapped by Troy's mom when they hadn't known she was watching. He felt his fingers clenching around the frame, seething with anger at the blissful couple so clueless as to the reality which would face them down the line. He threw the frame at the wall, glass shattering into pieces. He stared at the broken bits on the floor, and then up at Gabriella who was sobbing, shaking.

"There's nothing to talk about."

* * *

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here, I hope you'll understand_

_We might find our place in this world __someday_

_But as least for now, I gotta go my own way_

**Vanessa Hudgens feat. Zac Efron, 'Gotta Go My Own Way.'**


	13. 13

_**YOU AND ME**_

_AN: In the interest of disclosure, since when you're reading a novel you know that you're approaching the end, I thought I'd reveal the length of this fanfic. Someday, as a trilogy, tells the story of the Wildcats throughout their senior year. In You and Me, there will be 16 chapters and an epilogue._

_I am not going to respond to reviews or PM's which are asking me to reveal the plot. Please don't think I am ignoring you, I just consider it to be my right, as an author, to allow the plot to unfold as I choose, not as you demand._

* * *

**THIRTEEN**

Gabriella stood motionless, gasping, trying to draw air into her lungs. She wanted to run after him, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She collapsed to her knees, still struggling to breathe, tears silently falling down her cheeks. She crawled over to the shattered glass on the floor, trying to concentrate on evening her breathing, but staring at the photograph of she and Troy in deliriously happy embrace was only serving to exacerbate her distress. She was so focused on the photograph that she didn't hear the footsteps run in behind her.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella glanced up, seeing that both Taylor and Ryan appeared in the room. It was like a sudden realisation – she'd forgotten that all of this had taken place in the middle of a dinner party with all of her friends and her mother present in the house.

"Gabriella, you're bleeding," Taylor exclaimed.

Gabriella looked down. She somehow had scraped her hand against a shard of glass – it was just a nick, nothing to really worry about. Not in the context of what had just happened. She shrugged. Taylor dropped to her knees beside Gabriella, and reached out to tidy the glass. Gabriella stared as her friend collected the larger shards carefully, and then reached for the photograph to move it away from the broken glass.

"He left," Gabriella said softly.

"I think Chad and the guys went after him," Ryan said quietly, wanting to reassure her that Troy would be looked after. Gabriella nodded slightly, grateful to hear this.

"Gabriella, what happened? We... we could just hear you guys shouting," Taylor asked, biting her lip.

"I broke up with him," Gabriella said dully. "I told him that I don't want us to be involved, at least... not for a while. I... shit. He was so upset. So, so angry."

Gabriella closed her eyes, drawing in a sharp breath at the memory of the look on his face, the sound of his voice as he reacted. He clearly hadn't any clue of what was coming – which didn't surprise her. Despite her feelings of confusion, all of her fears, up until a week or two earlier, she too hadn't had any idea that she would feel the way that she did.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ryan asked gently, joining the duo, sitting on the carpet around the shattered glass. Neither Ryan or Taylor were there to judge, to admonish, to question. As Gabriella's best friends, they were there to be supportive - period.

"I feel like such a monster. I can't... Troy is... I love him so much. I didn't break up with him because I don't love him, that's got nothing to do with it. And hurting him... how can I love him and hurt him so much?" the welling tears began to fall.

"If you had a reason, a good reason, to not want to be dating him at the moment – then it wouldn't be right to you or him to just go along with it," Ryan attempted to reason, not really understanding exactly what had happened.

Gabriella nodded. This she knew. The last week, as she'd begun to gather some clarity and understanding of all of her fears and hopes and dreams and worries about going to college, had gone backwards and forwards with her feelings and intentions. A part of her had wanted to bury her feelings and just go on pretending like everything was okay. But that wouldn't have been fair to either of them.

Ultimately, she knew that being true to herself and how she felt was the best thing that she could do. But in that moment – as the reaction she'd received was so fresh, as it still stung – it was hard to cling to that ideology.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chad, Zeke and Jason had immediately bolted down to Zeke's car, with Chad insisting somewhat irrationally that they should start driving the streets to find Troy.

"Maybe… maybe we should just leave him be?" Zeke suggested.

"He shouldn't have been driving when he was that upset. We have to at least know where he is and that he's… well… as okay as he can be," Chad said grimly.

Zeke set out, Chad instructing him on where to drive. They set out without a particular route but having a couple of places in mind to check out. Meanwhile, Jason was in the back seat trying to call Troy. He'd called three times, leaving one voicemail, and sent a couple of texts.

"I'll try from mine," Chad suggested, speculating that maybe whereas Troy may not want to talk to Jason or Zeke, he might answer to his call. After two fruitless phone calls, Chad sent off a quick text.

"He doesn't want to talk, obviously," Zeke concluded. "I mean, would you? If you were him? And she..."

The car fell silent.

"Did it really happen, or did we not overhear right? She seriously broke up with him?" Jason asked, still in disbelief.

"Yup. She really did," Chad said grimly.

Ever since Gabriella had decided she would be studying on the east coast in the fall, things just hadn't quite felt right – and suddenly, it was obvious as to why.

The car fell quiet, and Chad sighed, making a phone call that he didn't want to have to make. He dialled Coach Bolton's cell phone, but it rang out. He then dialled the landline number at Troy's house.

"Hi Mrs. B!" Chad exclaimed, keeping his voice bright. "Is Coach there?"

"_Sorry honey, he's up at Santa Fe, there's an athletic goods conference or something or other. I wasn't listening to the detail, I confess. Why? Is everything okay? Aren't you all at the Montez's?"_

Chad winced. "Um... no. We were. Uh, if you hear from Troy, could you let me know?"

He'd try to keep it calm, but Lucille Bolton was an intuitive woman, and she recognised that sound in Chad's voice – the sound that he was trying to pretend everything was okay. She was familiar with that, from both Troy and Chad. There had been the time as twelve year olds when they'd washed her car to make some extra pocket money, and had accidentally used paint stripper instead of wax and had to come in to tell her that she'd like the new look of her vehicle. Or there had been the time that Troy had come home and had to inform his mother that he would be getting home about a half hour later for a month – he and Chad had been caught playing an elaborate practical joke on a teacher and the result was a month's detention.

"_Chad, what on earth is going on?" _

Chad recognised the panic in her tone and figured he should just come out with it.

"See uh, Troy and Gabriella... well we don't know exactly what happened. They had a fight upstairs, it sounded pretty serious. Well, very serious. I think. Anyway, he stormed out and left and drove away. So we're just going for a cruise around to see if we can find him. I'm sure he's okay, but just so we're not out, you know, driving around pointlessly, if you do hear from him, it'd be swell if you could call me."

If Chad wasn't mistaken, he heard Lucille swear under her breath. _"This fight was so serious that you're out looking for him?"_

"Um... yes." Chad chose not to elaborate.

She sighed. _"I'll let you know if I hear from him. I'm going to call Elena Montez."_

They discontinued the phone call, Chad sighing lightly. He didn't want to have to tell her but if Troy decided to just go home or if he happened to call to check in, it would save them time.

"Dude, this might be pointless. We don't have any idea where he is. He might've gotten on the Interstate, or he could be anywhere in Albuquerque," Zeke pointed out.

"Let's give it half an hour. I at least wanna try, you know?"

It turned out that half an hour wasn't needed, and Zeke's speculations that Troy could've sped away on the Interstate hadn't come to fruition. Instead, they were only six miles from Gabriella's house when Jason sat up straighter in the back seat.

"Hey, down there!" Jason exclaimed, pointing. "Fuck, has he lost his mind completely?"

When Zeke and Chad looked where Jason was pointing, they both burst into expletives. Zeke quickly pulled U-turn in busy traffic, slamming on the breaks to pull over just behind where Troy's truck was parked on the side of the road, just before a bridge. Just up ahead, they spotted Troy sitting on the ledge of the far end of a small bridge.

"He wouldn't," Zeke breathed.

The boys hurtled out of the car, running toward Troy.

"Troy!" Chad screamed. "TROY!"

Troy looked up immediately, completely bewildered at the frantic expression on his friends faces as they ran along the road toward him.

"Don't do it, man!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Keep back, don't startle him," Jason warned, and they all halted just by Troy, keeping back and staying on the road.

"What the fuck?" Troy asked, raising his eyebrows. "Get off the road, you dickheads, there's a sidewalk right there."

"Troy," Chad said carefully, slowly stepping onto the sidewalk and resting a hand on Troy's shoulder. "I get that you are upset, but this isn't the answer."

Troy stared at the three of them, completely confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You guys are insane."

Zeke cleared his throat. "With respect, dude, you're the one on the ledge of a bridge."

Troy gaped at Zeke, and then instantly burst into laughter. It was a good feeling – just a minute earlier he'd been feeling pretty wretched and his friends, in their insane but well intentioned concern, had succeeded in bringing a tiny amount of light to his day.

"I wasn't going to off myself!" Troy exclaimed incredulously.

"Maybe he's just saying that," Jason whispered. "You know, get us to go away and when we turn our backs..."

"JC, you've watched too many movies," Troy rolled his eyes.

"If you weren't going to jump, then what are you doing sitting on that ledge?" Chad asked calmly.

Troy blinked. "Firstly, take a look down there." He pointed over the bridge.

Chad, Zeke and Jason all warily stepped forward and glanced down. It was a small bridge, granted, but in their panic they hadn't realised that it was a bridge which ran over a dry creek bed, with grassy edges leading down. From where Troy was, if he jumped, it would be no more than six feet to the grass. They all looked back at Troy sheepishly.

"My tyre busted. I couldn't be bothered changing it yet, so I was gonna walk down to the park down the road," Troy gestured in the direction of a small park which they knew had a basketball half court. "I was bouncing my basketball and not paying attention and it went flying over the edge, down there. I was deciding which way was best to go down to get it."

Troy's explanation seemed a whole lot more plausible than their friend trying to launch himself off a bridge in a fit of lovesick depression. He might be dramatic, but he wasn't quite that dramatic.

"Oh," Jason said.

"Don't look disappointed," Troy remarked, amused. His expression was somewhat flat – contemplating the notion that they thought he was depressed enough to actually do it. He couldn't lie, there was a deep seeded thought within his angsty teenage self that had dramatically considered for a split second that perhaps it would be easier if it was all over. But it was exactly that, a fleeting split second consideration, the kind that would be more likely to lead him to pen an angst-driven, dark poem than to actually act on the thought.

"I can't believe you actually thought I'd do something like that," Troy commented.

"Well... after what happened. After she..." Chad trailed off.

"You all heard?" Troy winced. Obviously he was aware they'd seen him run away from the house, needing to get away from her. But it hadn't really crossed his mind that they all knew exactly why.

"We heard enough," Zeke answered.

Troy nodded, staring down at his basketball floating on the dry creek bed, eyes desolate. Chad couldn't stand seeing Troy like that – there wasn't a seed of doubt in his mind that his friend had been crying. He cleared his throat – making the split second decision that whereas all four guys were friends, it probably wasn't going to be at all useful having Zeke and Jason there, not if he wanted Troy to talk to him about it.

"So uh... I know you had that _thing_ to do, Zeke," Chad said, shooting Zeke a look. "So you guys can take off, if you want? I can help Hoops with his tyre."

Zeke understood straight away, giving Chad a nod; Jason was a little slower on the uptake.

"You don't want help getting the ball back?" Jason offered.

"I think they've got it, Jason," Zeke said. "Come on, man."

Chad climbed onto the ledge beside Troy, staring out at the dry, barren creek bed. The guys drove off, leaving Chad, Troy and the occasional passing by vehicle.

"I think it'll be easier to get down on that side," Troy spoke suddenly, pointing to the other side of the creek bed.

Chad glanced over, and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Let's go."

Troy nodded, and stepped back from the ledge to head down.

* * *

Elena Montez was in the kitchen, fussing around and considering what she could make. It was like a second nature for her, to resort to the kitchen in times of emotional distress. It might not have been her involved directly in the issue, however vicariously she was feeling every moment of emotion. Her daughter was in pain, and the boy who she had become fond and protective of was heartbroken. She had the telephone cradled between her chin and shoulder, talking to the woman who had become her closest friend in Albuquerque.

"I was in my study when it all happened. I couldn't hear much, just some shouting, but the others could hear a little more and filled me in on what they had heard. All the boys left not long after, to go find him. Martha and Kelsi stayed to him me clean up, the lovely girls they are. Ryan and Sharpay had to go home, and Taylor stayed for a little while to try to talk to Gabriella... No I... Lucy, don't even say that... Troy's a good kid Lucy, I know he goes into these funks but he's not stupid! … The worry is understandable but it's not that late, I'm sure that.. well no, I don't..."

Elena heard a sound in the kitchen doorway, and looked up, realising that Gabriella was standing there. She wasn't sure how much of the conversation her daughter had overheard.

"Luce, I gotta go. I'll call you back. Sit tight, and stay calm." Elena disconnected the call and set the phone down. She smiled brightly at Gabriella. "Are you hungry?"

Gabriella ignored the question – she was instead focused on part of what she'd overheard. "Lucille is worried about him."

The last thing that Elena wanted was to exacerbate Gabriella's guilt and emotion, so attempted to dismiss the concern. "You know us mothers, we tend to panic."

"What does she think? That he might... what that he might be so depressed that..." Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Honey, Lucy isn't thinking rationally. You know how close she and Troy are, she's just worried. I think she's more worried about him out there driving while he's upset, to be honest."

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears – tears that she thought she'd gotten under control. "Does she hate me?"

"Mija..."

"Does she?"

"Gabriella, honey, you need to stop focusing on everyone else. There is nothing wrong, ever, with you being true to how you feel. I know you feel awful about it, but it wouldn't have been fair for you to pretend you felt differently."

"Even if it means hurting someone I love?"

"Troy will calm down, I know that you know he has a flair for the melodramatic at times. He'll calm down, and hopefully, this will give him the chance to think things through."

* * *

After retrieving the ball, Chad helped Troy to change his tyre for the spare. Chad suggested they head to the half court as Troy had planned, which was luckily not being used when they arrived. Chad stood back, letting Troy work on his shot. It wasn't news to Chad that Troy tended to play badly when he was in a bad mood, and playing badly only exacerbated his frustration. Troy hurtled the ball in frustration, and watched blankly as it went rolling away in the direction of where some kids were playing with a frisbee. Chad wordlessly trotted after the ball, retrieved it and headed to Troy, spinning the basketball on his finger as he walked.

Troy's hands were in fists, eyes closed, attempting to keep control of his anger.

"Well, who knew that Gabriella would turn out to be such a bitch," Chad remarked.

Troy's eyes opened, glaring at Chad.

"Don't call her that," he said, his immediate instinct being to defend her.

Chad rose his eyebrows, holding his palm up defensively. "Sorry. But... dude. Come on."

Troy exhaled noisily, taking a few steps away from the asphalt of the basketball half court to flop down on the grass. Chad sat down beside Troy, setting the basketball down between them and leaning back on his hands.

"What was her reason?" Chad asked gently.

Troy shrugged, holding his forearm over his face to shield his eyes from the sun. "Does it matter?"

"Well, yeah. I guess it matters because, you know, if it's something you can fix or whatever, then maybe it doesn't have to be over."

Troy mulled over this statement, before sitting up. He took the basketball into his hands, clutching to it. "It's over, man," he responded quietly. "Her voice... she was sure. There's nothing to fix. We're done."

* * *

Lucille had been off the phone with Elena for about ten minutes when the text message from Chad came through. Chad let her know that they'd found Troy and he was fine, and that he would make sure Troy got home safe.

Despite the good news, this hadn't halted Lucille's panic mode. Troy had a tendency to be dramatic, emotional and to overreact. Until she could see him with her very eyes, see that he was - despite being upset - relatively okay, she wasn't going to feel much calmer than prior to Chad's communication.

At the sound of the front door unlocking, Lucille's head whipped up. Troy had a distinctive sound, at least, to her. She could hear it was him, by the way he closed the door behind him, the sound of shoes kicking off and keys being dropped on the table by the doorway. A moment later, he somewhat sheepishly entered, avoiding any sort of eye contact with her. She didn't say anything.

He knew better than to go straight into his room, and the truth was that he didn't want to go straight into his room. Instead, he slumped onto the couch. A moment later, Lucille came in and sat down directly beside him. She turned to look at him, staring straight ahead with slightly glossy, red eyes, and immediately pulled him down into her arms.

"Mama," he protested – however his protests were light. In a strange level, he derived comfort from her affection, the kind of comfort a boy could only get from his mother.

"You scared me, Troy," she murmured, whilst still hugging him. "Please don't scare me like that again. I don't care how angry or upset you are about anything."

He felt sorry that he'd made her worry – it hadn't been his intent. However, he couldn't apologise for reacting the way he had. He couldn't fathom any scenario in which he would react in another way. She released him from the hug, but they remained sitting close on the couch, in silence for a moment.

"How much did you hear about our fight?" Troy finally asked. "When Chad called you?"

"A little. Not all of it," Lucille said truthfully. "Enough... to get the gist."

"Being that she doesn't wanna be with me."

"It sounded a little more complex than that."

Troy didn't reply – and Lucille knew that it wasn't the time to be pressing the matter. It wasn't the time to be trying to force Troy into seeing ration or logic. She remained quiet, wanting him to talk, and knowing that with Troy, if you pressed him too hard he would close up.

"You probably think I'm so dumb for ever thinking this could work," he said.

"No, I don't. Not at all."

Idealistic, romantic, optimistic – but never dumb.

* * *

After making sure that Troy was safely back home, Chad found himself reconnecting with Taylor. She'd stayed with Gabriella for a while, but ultimately left at Gabriella's request that she'd rather be alone. And so Chad and Taylor found themselves at Taylor's house. Just like her friends, she too was more or less packed up, ready to move for college. They cuddled together on her bed, surrounded by mostly filled boxes and empty bookshelves.

"This feels so surreal," Chad breathed.

Taylor nodded. "It really, really does. I know that I haven't always been the most supportive of them, but... this is Troy and Gabriella!"

"I still don't get what Gab is thinking, going to school out east."

Taylor sighed. "It's complicated."

"Yeah."

"I mean... I won't lie, I wasn't sure if they could make it work long distance," Taylor admitted. "But I never thought she'd break up with him without trying. She never said anything that made me suspect it, not once!"

Chad sighed. "If only she'd just gone to Stanford. Things would've been so much easier."

Taylor shrugged. She didn't quite think it was that simple. "Easier, but... would it have been right?"

"I don't think hurting Troy is right."

They fell quiet. It was a complicated, grey area, one where they both had their immediate allegiances with their best friend. Without saying it specifically, they turned the track of the conversation.

"Taylor... we haven't talked much about how you and I are gonna handle being apart," Chad pointed out.

"We're not going to be apart. I mean, not really. Not in the way that Troy and Gabi were going to be."

"I know, but it's not like it's just an hour away. Not when neither of us will have a car with us in first year. It's gonna be a good four hours probably, with like, Amtrak and the BART and..."

"Were you worrying about this before today?" Taylor asked.

"A little, but today has made me start to worry a bit more," Chad admitted. "Taylor, this is Troy and Gabriella. They were like... rock solid. So into each other. Like, intensely into each other. And if they can't make it..." he trailed off, not finishing the sentence, a sentence which in his mind ended with, _then what hope does anyone else have?_

Taylor shook her head. "Chad. You are the one who is always telling me that you and me are not Troy and Gabriella. Now isn't the time to start making comparisons."

* * *

"It's so weird, mama," Troy whispered. "Everything I've planned, for the longest time... it's all been about her. The whole time, ever since we started dating and things got serious. Back over last summer when I thought I'd end up at U of A and she'd be at some fancy college, I was thinking about how hard the four years apart would be, but that ultimately we'd get through it. Then I started to take other offers seriously, and then, in every possible scenario... she was there. Even if she wasn't there, nearby, she was in my world. I was looking into better phone plans, Skype, cheap airfares. There hasn't been a time that I'd ever, ever, ever considered living a life without her in it."

His voice was cracking again, glossy eyes tearing up. He wiped furiously at them.

"We're all going our own ways, none of my friends are gonna be at my college and she's gonna be across the country... and now not only is she not gonna be there physically, but she won't be there. At all. In any way."

Lucille felt a little lost for words. "I don't know what I can say to you Troy, I really don't," she spoke truthfully.

"I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't."

"I love her."

"I know you do."

"I'm so freaking angry at her... I feel so betrayed. I feel like she's been lying to me for all this time. But... I still love her. And the part of me that isn't pissed at her is just... really sad. How messed up is that?"

"It's not."

"Everything about this life I'm about to start – it's all because of her. I don't think people get that. They think that I just did my basketball thing and got scouted but... the truth is that if I hadn't met her, none of this would be happening."

Lucille cocked her head. "Do you really believe that?"

Troy shrugged. "If she and I hadn't been picked to do that dumb song on New Years' I never would've thought about singing, or even if I had, I wouldn't have had the courage to pursue it without her. I wouldn't have the courage to move to California. I wouldn't have the grades for a college like Berkeley to take me seriously. It's all her."

"Troy, that's all you too. _You _are the one who has such talent, who has been so dedicated."

"But she was the catalyst."

Lucille sighed. She couldn't stand Troy talking this way, but she sensed that it was the kind of debate which, in his current state, could continue forever in a kindergarten 'did not!' 'did too!' kind of exchange.

"We may have to agree to disagree on this point for now," she said with a sigh.

"Can I ask you to be honest with me about something?" he asked thoughtfully. One of the things that he appreciated most about both of his parents was that neither would shy away from being truthful with him.

"Yes, always."

"Do you think that Gabriella and I would've made it? If we'd tried to have a long distance relationship?"

Lucille sighed. "I don't have a crystal ball, Troy."

"But in your gut?"

"If she wasn't feeling a hundred percent committed, then no," Lucille spoke truthfully.

Troy exhaled. "She said... she started out by talking about thinking we wouldn't make it, and she wanted to have good memories. Which makes me think that she's just scared. So maybe I can talk to her, turn her around."

Lucille shook her head. "Troy, don't you think that's been a part of the problem all along?"

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of get the impression from you that she's been trying for a long time to talk herself around, and she only ever went along with it was because of you talking her into it. But... you shouldn't have to, Troy. She should just... feel it in her heart."

He smiled at his practical mothers wording. "Lame."

"But true."

He sighed. It was true. "She then said something about... needing to take this step of her life alone. Like, it was more than a fear thing. It was a _want_ thing."

"And that's the part that makes you upset?"

Troy considered this. "The idea that she's scared – that part makes me mad, furiously mad. We've been through this issue, over and over. If that's the reason, then it means she's just been lying to me ever since she decided to go to MIT, wanting to do her whole 'make the most of senior year' thing perfectly without caring about hurting me." He could feel the tension in his body, his hands forming fists.

"And the other part?" Lucille enquired.

Troy closed his eyes. He softened a little. "I don't really get that part – and that's probably my fault for not letting her explain," he conceded. "But... that part just makes me sad. If she... if in her heart, for whatever reason, she doesn't want for us to be together... then I can't be angry at her for that, not properly angry. But... then it makes me sad, and confused, and..." he took a deep breath, choosing to trail off.

He felt himself getting emotional again. He'd talked himself to the point of realisation that maybe, just maybe, he was in a reality where he wanted to be with her, and she didn't want to be with him – something which made him feel deep, deep sorrow.

"Can I say something that you're possibly going to roll your eyes at and hate?" Lucille offered.

Troy couldn't help but laugh. "You would be trying to cheer me up and make an offer like that."

"I'm not trying to cheer you up, I'm trying to help you cope," she said frankly.

He sighed. "Okay. Shoot."

"I believe that life has a funny way of working itself out. I can be a bit of a romantic when it comes to this stuff."

Troy smiled. His mother had a stash of romance movies and novels – she was practical and frank and honest, but he wasn't at all surprised at her confession to being a romantic.

"I believe that if you and Gabriella are meant to be together, then it will happen one day. If she can't give you what you need right now, then you're not right for each other – right now. Like I said, I don't have a crystal ball, I don't know what is in the future. Maybe you're not meant to be together. Maybe in six months or two years time you'll meet another wonderful young woman who will fill you with light and joy. And I know that's something that is impossible for you to comprehend right now, but if that's the case, then one day you'll look back at me telling you this and it'll make sense."

"You're right, I don't comprehend that," Troy said frankly.

Lucille laughed. She expected nothing less.

"I hurt mama," Troy said softly. "It hurts so much. And I just... if this is really it, if it's really over, then I just don't know how to cope with it. I don't understand how I'm supposed to get by in any part of my life. I don't wanna date anyone else. Whose gonna keep me focused on basketball, whose gonna keep me on track with my studies, whose gonna..." he trailed off.

"Maybe that's a part of growing up. Maybe it's time that you do those things for yourself."

* * *

_Now I know you're not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping__  
_

_And wishes on a star __  
_

_Just don't come true__  
_

_Cause now even I can tell __  
_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth__  
_

_Because I liked the view__  
_

_When there was me and you_

**Vanessa Hudgens, ****'When There Was Me and You'**


	14. 14

_**YOU AND ME**_

**FOURTEEN**

Twenty four hours after Troy had fled from Gabriella's room, he found himself returning.

It wasn't the first time that Troy had shown up at Gabriella's balcony. He'd come there on multiple occasions, often in times of sadness; sometimes in times where his calls weren't being taken, when she wasn't prepared to allow him through the front door. Troy hadn't wanted to abuse the entry via the tree and the balcony, as Gabriella's mother had made abundantly clear that she wasn't stupid and she knew when he'd been there at times when he thought he'd been sneaky. There had only been a handful of occasions where he'd taken advantage of the alternative access to the house for less than pure reasons.

It seemed to be a trend though that when he was upset, or when she was upset, or when they were angry with each other - that he would appear when he wanted to talk. She'd turned him away once - it had been a silly fight, taken place in the month or so between her agreeing that she was going to attend Stanford University and when he accepted that she was meant to be out east. They'd had a fight which, at the time, had been about the colour of her prom dress and a discussion about whether the boys ties should or shouldn't match. In hindsight it was a symbolic argument, representing pent up annoyances and frustrations. He'd come to her balcony with a flower; she'd trod on the flower and asked him to leave.

When Troy appeared on the balcony, she felt his unmistakable presence. She wasn't sure if it was just the sensation that _someone_ was at her balcony or if her intuition was exclusive to Troy's presence. But even curled up in bed clutching to her stuffed monkey Arnie with a box of tissues beside her, she knew that he was there. In all of the fights they'd had, he'd never seen her like this - he'd never seen her at this precise point of her grieving. That point that many girls go through, when only crying and ice-cream have the ability to make things seem even slightly brighter, but even then the crying and ice-cream would sometimes just lead to more crying.

For Troy, seeing her like that hurt like a bitch, it pained, it stung - but in a way, it relieved him. A tiny part of his soul, that part which was violently angry at her, felt vindicated. So she _should_ cry. She deserved to cry, to feel pain, because she'd made him feel that pain and it wasn't fair that she should get off unscathed. However more importantly, was that seeing her made him realise that it hadn't been easy. That was, in many ways, his biggest worry, his biggest hang up - that she had found it easy to do, that saying the words was simple and had no meaning to her. That everything that they'd been through was just a sham, that she'd been lying all of the times she'd said she loved him. It was plainly observed in that moment, as he stood staring at her, privy to her world and her emotion, that she was experiencing pain and misery too.

However despite his gradual understanding, he couldn't quash the angry part of him, which bubbled on the surface.

The door of the balcony wasn't locked, and he just opened the door and stepped into the room. He could see her flinch, knew that she knew he was there.

"You're upset," he observed, monotone.

She sniffled, rolling over to face him. She had tear stained cheeks, glossy red eyes and was clutching onto a tissue.

"Yes," she said simply.

"If it makes you feel like this... it... it makes no sense," he managed to say.

His fists were clenched together. She didn't blame him for being upset, for being angry. She had expected a reaction, but she hadn't quite comprehended just what seeing his reaction would do to her.

He stepped toward her, slowly, carefully.

"Right now, I don't know if I love you or hate you," he whispered. "Anyone who can make me feel like this... if we can do this to each other, this can't be good for us. Maybe the fact that we've let it come to this... maybe that's a sign that we were never meant to be."

"Please don't say that," Gabriella implored, her eyes tearing up again. "You have been the most important part of my high school experience. The most important part of my whole adolescence."

He restrained from rolling his eyes, from shouting at her. "You have to get that I'm not exactly in a place to believe you when you say things like that. How can this be important, and yet you throw it all away? I just... I don't get it."

"I didn't explain myself very well," she admitted, sitting up in her bed.

Troy hesitated, and conceded, "I guess I didn't let you."

As hard as it was to be rational and calm and to listen to her, Troy knew that he needed to understand – he couldn't handle the not knowing or not comprehending. He sensed that it was over. He sensed the finality in the air. Somewhere deep down, he intuitively knew that understanding her reasons would be instrumental to him handling the situation. He took a few more steps forward, kicked his shoes off by the edge of her bed, and sat down on her bed. Legs crossed in front of him, he looked straight at her.

"Are you ending this because you're scared of it not working? Because you're scared of long distance relationships?" he asked.

She dragged the blanket which had been over her to be in her lap. She met his gaze, and shook her head. "No. I mean... I am. I am terrified of that. But I was always being truthful when I said that I was willing to try, for us. So... that's not my reason."

He swallowed. He'd suspected she would say that. He took a deep breath, and asked quietly, "Then why?"

She took a deep breath. The air in the room was calmer than it had been the last time they'd interacted – screamed, shouted, cried at one another. She gave herself a moment, wanting to be careful to articulate herself properly.

"The last couple of weeks, I've been here as our friends are getting ready to move on with the next stage of life. There was a time when I was so excited about college and all the possibilities that come with this time in our lives. It's this time when you can redefine yourself and see things differently and learn and soak up the world. That excites me. As much as I knew that I would miss you, I had been excited about going to the east coast. I'm excited about my internship, and I'm excited about being so close to New York City. College is about figuring out what I wanna be, you know?"

"Okay..." Troy said slowly.

"I feel like everything that you and I have experienced together has been... magical. A fairytale. It hasn't been perfect, especially not the last six months. But when I'm with you... it's like nothing else matters. You've been such an important part of me finally being happy. Happy with myself, with who I am. I'm not scared to be true to myself."

Troy was following every word she was saying, but at the same time, not quite understanding how it was leading to her feeling the need to end their relationship.

"I can't help but be unsure if my happiness is driven by _me_ or whether it is dependent on _you._ I want to be the kind of person who can love herself, wholly, and completely – without needing to have you holding my hand. I need time, for me, to learn who I am. And... I can't do that with you in my life. You cloud my vision. I realise that this is going to sound absolutely ridiculous to you right now, but if I didn't love you as much as I do, then I wouldn't be feeling the need to do this."

Gabriella looked carefully at him. She saw the roll of his eyes, but persevered regardless.

"It's because I love you so much that sometimes I hardly know where I end and you begin... that's the thing that scares me. At first I thought that maybe I'd just ask if we can have a break or something. But I know I'm not strong enough to do that. I know I'll call you as soon as I have a bad day because I need you. We're only 18, and I don't think it's a good thing that I need you to be happy. I don't think it's healthy. Maybe I'm overanalysing..."

"You are. All of this is coming from the girl who has spent the last twelve months insisting upon living in the moment," Troy observed.

"I was trying to follow my heart, I guess. Like you do."

"And now?"

"And now my heart is confused. So... I'm listening to my head."

Troy exhaled. "What if... what if we take six months? Spend some time apart, focus on school and making new friends and..."

She reached out her hand, cupping his chin and pressing her index finger to his lips. "It doesn't work like that."

He took her hand in his, eyes closing as he tried to process the information. "You know how you and me are different?" he asked softly. "We're different because you, in thinking that maybe the only way you can be happy with me – take that as some sort of challenge to make yourself happy. Whereas I, in thinking that the only way I can be happy is with you – don't want to ever let you out of my sight."

"Troy..."

"Gabriella, has it occurred to you that being happy isn't such a bad thing?" he asked. "Fuck, all you and I have ever done is prove the status quo wrong. You might say that I'm romantic and idealistic, but if you'd told me two years ago that I'd fall properly in love in high school then I think I would've questioned the reality. When I found out out that Paula was gonna be going to UT to be with Marcus, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and wonder if she'll regret it in six months time when they've broken up. I think that Chad and Taylor are a ticking time bomb. But you and I... we're different. I never thought that the next four years was going to be easy, but for you, I was prepared to make it work because you make me happy."

"This isn't about the long distance thing, it really isn't," Gabriella insisted.

"So... if you'd wanted to go to Stanford, you think you would've found yourself feeling this way?" he dared to ask.

She considered it for a moment, and then answered honestly. "Yes."

"Guess it's really a good thing you didn't compromise yourself and accept at Stanford then," he said, his tone undeniably bitter. He rubbed his eyes, flopping back on the bed. "Why are you so concerned about this need to figure out who you are? Do you think anyone knows who they are at our age? I think the only person I know who has their life planned out is Sharpay, and her life plan is ridiculous."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile wryly. "True. But I just... I feel like this is something I need to figure out on my own."

He sat up, looking her in the eye. "Do you know how ridiculous this is? The idea that after all that we've been through, that the reason you want to break up is because... is because you love me too much?" Troy was somewhat incredulous.

"You make it sound like it's simple. Please don't think it is."

"I know that it is complex. If it was simple, then do you think I'd be able to sit here and have this conversation without being ridiculously angry?"

"I guess not," she conceded. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't say that."

"But I am."

"I know you are, but I really don't want to hear it."

"You have to believe me though, that I am."

The air went quiet. Gabriella wasn't sure what she could say. A calm had come over Troy. He was undoubtedly hurt and angry, but she felt as though to a point, he was able to see her point of view. She waited for him to speak.

"I'm not sure I get it. I'm not sure that I understand. But... I get that it is real, that this is happening. I get that you didn't know you'd feel this way. Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed at you. After you go to Massachusetts, I'm gonna get drunk and tell everyone what a bitch you are and probably listen to some emo music and slam a bunch of doors and maybe even make a voodoo doll or something."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh a little at the image, and at Troy's wry confession to how he would react.

"But... right now, there's just a few days until you step onto that plane and I wanna make the most of these last few days. You and me, we've been through so much and I feel like it would just be the worst thing possible for you to go out east and for us to end with you crying and me throwing shit around."

She felt more tears began to slide down her cheeks. She couldn't imagine anything better herself, than being able to spend time with him and somehow, get some sort of finality and closure.

"For the record, after I go east and you're telling everyone what I bitch I am, I'll be sitting around crying feeling like a bitch."

"Good. You should feel like that. But... can we just put it off?"

"Please."

Troy nodded, and felt the burgeoning tears in his eyes begin to slip down his cheeks. He and Gabriella were breaking up. In a few days time, their relationship would be over. He had a matter of hours to hold her, to kiss her, to take in every nuance of her voice and posture and laugh. After that – he didn't know when he would see her again.

He had a matter of days to say goodbye.

"I love you so much," he choked out.

"I love you too."

Softly, tenderly, they began to kiss. They hadn't taken a moments pause to contemplate who was present in the house, what the time constraints upon their privacy were. None of it mattered. Because in a matter of days, the reality in which they both existed was going to be ripped apart. Everything they'd planned for the next few years, all of the coping mechanisms laid out - it was all gone. Back to square one. And all they had was each other, in that moment.

* * *

_The path that I'm walking I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know, that this is nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry_

**Fergie 'Big Girls Don't Cry'**


	15. 15

_**YOU AND ME**_

**FIFTEEN**

Despite the farewell party they'd held just days earlier, it hadn't stopped the Wildcats from continuing with their fest of farewells – particularly after the conclusion of the party hadn't really given them the chance to say their individual goodbyes.

There had been a tearful farewell with all the girls at the airport, farewelling both Kelsi and Martha who had convinced their parents to allow them to go early to New York City as long as they promised to not go out at night on their own and preferably to avoid the subway after dark. They were staying at a youth hotel on the upper west side, and their parents were going to ship more boxes of belongings to them once they were settled into their dormitories.

Zeke, Troy and Chad had stood in Jason's driveway exchanging handshakes and then giving in to the manly hugs, before Jason and his parents set off to drive to Los Angeles, California. They were having a family vacation and going to help Jason with viewing some share rooms that were available that he'd found on Craigslist.

That night, Sharpay and Zeke had gone out for their final farewell date, having reconciled from their fight at his original announcement about Europe as soon as Sharpay realised how she could make her dreams of being famous come true. They had decided to keep in touch, but basically that they could see other people if they felt the need. Neither was sure yet if that need would be desired. Chad and Troy were off to Zeke's the next morning, with Zeke's parents about to drive their son to the airport to hop on a plane to Atlanta, then Boston, and then onto London.

Sharpay was then off apartment scouting for a couple of days with her father in LA, due to come back the day before Ryan would head to new York City to say their 'see you laters.' Ryan had wanted to come with them, but Sharpay had politely requested to take the step on her own.

Which officially left five. They were in Troy's lounge room – Troy was up the far end of the couch with Gabriella snuggled into his side, her free hand was entwined with Ryan's. Chad and Taylor were curled up together in the oversized armchair adjacent to the sofa. Troy's room was in disarray, with parts of his packing under control and other parts behind. The majority of his DVD collection that he cared to take had been packed away, so they were left with his reject DVD's and Lucille and Jack's small DVD collection to select from. Chad and Troy had been all for throwing on one of the many NBA videos or DVDs Jack had acquired over the years; but the other three hadn't been so keen and so instead they'd settled for turning on the radio and sitting around with some tunes playing. There wasn't a lot of conversation, and most of what they'd discussed was fairly superficial.

At one point, Gabriella dropped Ryan's hand and disentangled herself from Troy's side.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked. He was trying to be casual, but there was an element of alarm to his tone.

"Just to use the bathroom," she said soothingly. It was almost as though he was afraid that she was going to get up, leave the house and he'd never see her again. She squeezed his thigh once before standing and leaving the room.

"We're still going to the airport tomorrow, yeah?" Chad said quietly, glancing between Taylor and Troy.

Gabriella had insisted that they needn't come to the airport but of course, Troy had immediately dismissed this and insisted that actually, he did need to go. And it was a _need_. He needed to watch her get on the plane – or at least, watch her walk through security, and wait until the departures board flicked over from 'Boarding' to 'Closed' to 'Departed'. He knew it was going to be one of the hardest sights possible to see, but that he needed to see it, for himself, to make it real so he could bring himself to move onto the next step in his life.

Taylor had then decided that if Troy was allowed to go to the airport, so was she. Ryan wanted to go but he didn't quite feel the same pull as the others who were California bound did – he, Kelsi, Martha and Gabriella had already discussed their options to make sure that they didn't lose touch. Sarah Lawrence was just upstate in New York, about an hour away from Manhattan by rail; and with discount bus fares, Boston and New York City were practically a hop, skip and a jump away, at least, in comparison to their friends who were west coast bound. They already had tentative plans for Gabriella to bus it down to Manhattan about a month into the college year. Therefore, Ryan was opting instead to come by to say his goodbyes with Gabriella that night.

"I am," Troy said, somewhat defiantly.

On a certain level he resented Taylor for deciding that she too had to come to the airport. Gabriella hadn't decided to had to break up with her friends in order to find herself, it was only he who was facing a reality where he couldn't pick up his phone and shoot her a quick text to ask how her day had been.

"Yes," Taylor agreed.

Chad didn't say anything, he merely nodded. Gabriella was his friend too, and sure, he'd miss her. But the real reason he was going along was because he wasn't sure how Troy was going to handle it, and as his brother, he would be there.

Without needing to define it in words, Chad and Taylor and Ryan decided mid afternoon that it was time for them to excuse themselves. With every puppy dog glance that Troy gave Gabriella, it became evident that they needed as much time as possible to say everything that they needed to say.

In the driveway outside of Troy's house, Ryan first said his goodbyes to Chad and Taylor. He was headed to New York City in just a couple of days time, and realistically he wasn't going to see either of them before his departure. Gabriella gave Ryan a long hug, he murmured in her ear that she should text him later once she was home and he'd come by quickly. Which left Ryan and Troy.

The two hadn't always seen eye to eye. The truth was that Troy didn't quite get Ryan. Where Troy was moody, Ryan was upbeat. Where Troy was relaxed, Ryan was hyperactive. Even though they had the East High performing arts program in common, even there they came from a completely different approach – for Troy it was fun, for Ryan it was life. Troy was all about realistic portrayals, down to earth and endearing performances; while Ryan was a musical theater superstar, funny and loud and exaggerated.

The common thread was Gabriella.

Troy's hand gripped Ryan's a little tighter than his usual handshake, the two exchanging a half manly hug.

As Ryan drove down the block he heard his phone buzz and he picked it up, glancing at the screen. It was a text from Troy.

_Look after her._

* * *

Wordlessly, Troy and Gabriella headed back into his house, and to their place on the couch. He immediately pulled her in closer – just needing to feel her beside him. He didn't need to say anything to explain. It was ineffable, and yet she knew. She understood. Every moment of interaction was precious. Every moment apart was a moment wasted. A moment they could've spent touching, kissing or holding. They sat together, no words required, simply existing in one another's proximity. She snuggled into his side, a hand splayed against his chest. His arm was around her shoulder, fingers tracing a pattern along her shoulder and upper arm.

After an unknown amount of time, Lucille and Jack entered into the lounge room. Lucille had her handbag over her shoulder, Jack was holding onto his car keys.

"The others got off okay?" Jack asked.

Troy nodded. "Yep. Ryan goes to New York on Tuesday so... yeah."

"So you're having dinner tonight with your mom?" Lucille asked Gabriella, already having heard Troy's complaints that he had been more or less told he wasn't welcome in the Montez house that night.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "We have a tradition, every time that we've moved, we get all of the random left over bits and pieces of food and attempt to make some sort of a meal out of it. One year we had peanut butter and celery sticks, oatmeal cookies and plain baked chicken for dinner."

Lucille and Jack both laughed. "Your mom isn't moving though, is she?" Jack asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Not yet – I still think she'll downsize and move into a condo closer to downtown. But she is coming to Massachusetts for a week so she's pretending she needs to empty the fridge of all perishables so we can continue with the tradition."

"What time do you have to be home?"

"Mom wants me home around 6pm."

Lucille smiled brightly. "That works perfectly. Jack and I are going out shortly, we have an appointment and we'll be home just in time to see you before you go."

Gabriella returned the smile, a little smaller, but nonetheless genuine. "Perfect."

Troy and Gabriella didn't know that the 'appointment' was going over to Elena Montez's. Jack had volunteered to help move some of the boxes of things that Gabriella had packed up to have shipped to Massachusetts downstairs, while Elena and Lucille were bound to shed a few tears together.

The couple hadn't moved from the sofa, remaining still and huddled together as they could hear the sound of the garage door going up, the car engine starting and backing away, and the garage door going down.

They remained in silence, cuddled in close. Gabriella was still until she lifted her head, unmistakably looking at the clock on the wall. Troy winced.

"Please don't look at the time," he murmured.

Suddenly, the brave front he'd been putting on began to crumble at the face of the notion of time.

Time.

All he wanted was _more_ time – to break all of the clocks, burn all of the calendars, exist in denial that their time was up. Nestled within his arms, she could feel him shaking slightly, and pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. His gaze, as always, was all consuming and powerful. She leaned in, kissing him gently, trying to comfort him with her love. It was all she had. His lips trembled against hers, his normally steady hands shaking a little as he ghosted his hands down her sides.

It was she who wriggled away and stood up, without completely separating herself from his touch. She pulled him up, backing away in the direction of his bedroom. The door had only been closed behind them for moments when hands began to pry at one another's clothes, at first carefully, but suddenly frantically. With just a matter of hours remaining alone, the need to be together, to feel each others skin, to be raw and exposed, was all the more prevalent than ever before.

She didn't want to believe that it could be their last time together. It seemed impossible. Their future had once been open wide, filled with possibilities, no ending in sight. Both were trying to keep a brave front, declare that the time apart would do good, cling to the notion that if they were meant to be then they would find their way back to one another. But neither of them truly knew what the future would hold – not any more. Gabriella, in particular, couldn't help but be a realist.

Troy was the romantic of the two of them, she tended to focus on reality, which dictated that she was aware that it was highly possible that they may never go back to being the way that they were. They may cross paths again – after all, they had mutual friends and impending high school reunions far down the track. However Gabriella knew that Troy was an affectionate person, and he craved the interaction and tenderness that came with being in relationship. As much as the concept made her feel a little sick, she hoped that he would come to a point of being able to date again – and there would be a queue of women waiting for him to be ready.

They were entwined on his bed, a tangle of lips, switching from a frantic passionate kiss to a slow, tender embrace. They both wanted to slow time down, to extend the period which they had left together, to make the most of each caress, each stroke, each touch. But with the clock ticking down, they would become frantic, desperate, needy.

He was memorising every inch of her body - he'd done it before, but never had he done it wanting to implant it in his mind. He wanted to go away to California knowing exactly how many inches were between her elbow and her wrist; the sensation of the groove of her ankle bone beneath his tongue. He needed to be able to wrap up all of this information and retain it in a neat box with a brightly coloured bow. Memories of the good times.

Troy reached toward his bedside drawer, she sensed what he was reaching for. The barrier which she'd so firmly insisted upon ever since they'd consummated their relationship, a barrier which in all reality wasn't completely necessary, but was just a secondary precaution. In that moment, she wanted nothing to stand in the way between them. She reached for his wrist, pulling it back, and murmured softly, "Leave it."

Hovered above her, he pressed a tender kiss to her lips, then gazing into her eyes to read their certainly. "Okay."

As his bare, hard length slowly thrust into her wet channel, his eyes were clenched shut, his expression unreadable. Gabriella knew what he was thinking – she was thinking it too. Trying to not contemplate that this could be the last time that she would feel the sensation of him entering her, but unable to escape from the reality. She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears, and then felt a distinctive drop against her left breast – a tear from his own face had slid down, making its mark on her heart. She reached up, cupping his face in her hand, and his glistening eyes opened.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he returned.

Eyes closed again as they tenderly kissed, with soft, wet, open mouths and gasps as he thrust into her. They wanted the feeling to last forever. The connection between them in that moment represented so much more than sex, so much more than love making. The build to orgasm was bittersweet – it would be more than the conclusion of their lovemaking.

When the moment of climax arrived, they shuddered together – partly from the pleasure of the orgasm, and partly with the tears of heartache.

They remained still, clutching to one another as they regained their breaths. In some ways, their entanglement was even closer than when they were in the throes of lovemaking. their bodies were completely entwined, flush together, heads resting together, arms clutching. It wasn't about sex - it was about intimacy, closeness, comfort,warmth, and preserving the last few moments. He didn't want to move out of her. Reality told him it was a necessity, but once he pulled out, it would feel like it was truly over.

There was a finality to their movements. A part of him wanted to make love over, and over, and over again – but in some ways that would only serve to make it harder. There was something intangible in the air which indicated that they were done. That was it. It was complete.

When they finally pulled apart, there was a moment of silence - what do you say? What can you say? It was impossible to find any words that would adequately serve of a surmise of that moment and the way they existed in it.

"Thank you."

"I love you."

* * *

_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are glad to those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them, and we help them in return_

_Well I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you_

**Wicked Soundtrack- '**_**For Good'**_


	16. 16

_**YOU AND ME**_

_AN: After this, the epilogue and a massive mofo of an author's note remain._

* * *

**SIXTEEN**

True to their word, Lucille and Jack didn't return until about 5:30pm, allowing their son and his girlfriend as much time together as possible whilst ensuring that they'd get to say their own goodbye's. As much as they both felt for their son, ultimately, neither of them blamed Gabriella for the decision she'd made. It was a decision which all three of the parents had thought, in the long run, might be the better – although it was hard for Troy and even Gabriella to really believe.

Gabriella took one last thorough look around Troy's bedroom to make sure she hadn't left anything behind. He'd only just really started his packing for college, with another week and a half remaining until his own departure date. He'd gotten a little behind, mostly by choice. He didn't care to spend the remaining weeks with Gabriella sorting through his DVD's and clothes. It had always been something that he could do later, when she'd headed to Massachusetts for her summer internship program.

"If I find something, I can always mail it to you," he said softly, standing in the doorway, watching as she checked.

She gave him the smallest of nods. This she knew – but at the same time, she wanted to avoid this scenario. The next morning, they were going to the airport and she would be saying goodbye to him. It was going to be easier on both of them if he didn't find himself stumbling across a book or an earring that she'd accidentally left.

"I think I have everything."

She picked up her bag from the edge of the bed and with one final glance around the room, she headed back out into the main living area, Troy trailing behind her. Lucille and Jack were both seated on the couch.

Gabriella cleared her throat. "Um, Troy's gonna take me home now," she said quietly.

"I'm going to go wait in the truck," Troy said abruptly.

He didn't want to say it aloud, but the truth was that he couldn't handle observing yet another teary farewell with Gabriella. Especially not with his own parents. Gabriella gave him a small nod, intuitively understanding that he needed the distance. This left her to face Jack and Lucille. Jack was looking sombre, Lucille a little teary.

It was Jack who made the first move, stepping forward to envelope Gabriella in a somewhat awkward but nonetheless emotive hug. Jack Bolton, despite their rocky beginning, had become somewhat of a father figure for Gabriella.

"Now you be good, study hard – but not too hard."

"I will."

"And if you ever need anything, if you're in trouble, and you can't get in touch with your mom – you can always call us."

Gabriella appreciated the sentiment so much, although she doubted she would ever feel appropriate taking up on the offer.

She turned to Lucille, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt him," Gabriella murmured. She could hardly believe that Jack and Lucille had found it within themselves to continue to be so kind to her, even though it was her fault that Troy was going through so much heartache.

Lucille pulled back from the hug, holding Gabriella's arms.

"Don't you apologise for that. You were honest with yourself, you're being true to how you feel. I know it's hard for both of you now, but if you'd not listened to how you felt, it wouldn't have been the right thing by you or by Troy."

Gabriella nodded. Her own mother had said almost the same thing.

"I know, I know... but... it doesn't make it any easier."

* * *

The ride to the airport the next morning was quiet. Elena was accompanying her daughter out east, partly so they had another couple of suitcases of luggage Gabriella could take in immediate instance, but mostly because she needed to go see for herself where it was that her baby girl was going to be spending the next years of her life. It wasn't Gabriella's first time moving; but it was her first time moving without her mother. Chad was the designated driver, Elena in the passenger seat and Gabriella in between Taylor and Troy in the back. She sat holding hands with them both, gripping tightly. She kept willing the trip to last just five minutes longer but the run of traffic was smooth and before Gabriella knew it, she was being forced to drop Taylor's hand – but Troy was holding on tightly, not prepared to let go – in more ways than one.

Chad and Taylor hung back whilst Gabriella and Elena went through the queue to drop off their luggage and collect boarding passes. However Troy had not let go of Gabriella's hand since she'd grabbed it in the car and he was still holding on. He assisted the ladies, putting the suitcases onto the belt one by one with his free right hand.

They headed up from the ticketing area on level 2 to the security and concourse level on level 3, where Elena ducked into Hudson News to grab a magazine, offering to purchase one for Gabriella. She shook her head – she already anticipated not being of the mind frame to flip through a mindless gossip magazine once getting onto the plane. However Gabriella did make a quick request for a packet of gum. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad stood in a tight group, making mindless chit chat about the exorbitant prices of items at airports and theme parks, with Gabriella identifying an explanation of elasticity and monopoly control. When Elena returned armed with her magazine, gum and also a packet of candy, Gabriella spoke suddenly.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." She began to tug her hand out of Troy's grasp. She glanced at him. "You can't come with me!"

Reluctantly he let go. "Don't be long," he murmured, somewhat ashamed of his sappiness. She squeezed his arm lightly before slipping across to the bathroom.

Elena cleared her throat, and turned to look at Gabriella's friends. "I might go through to the departures area, leave you kids be. Can you tell Gabriella I'll be at the gate?"

Taylor nodded. "Not a problem, we can do that."

Suddenly, it occurred to Elena that this was not only a farewell between Gabriella and her friends, but also between herself and Gabriella's friends – in all the focus of how Gabriella would deal with it, it hadn't really occurred to her that she too was not going to be seeing the kids hanging around at her house any more. She gave Chad a hug, murmuring a wish for him to look out for Troy; followed by a kiss on the cheek and a hug with Taylor. Elena had the wisdom and age to know that there was no guarantee and her daughter and Taylor would keep touch, though she hoped that they did. Finally, Elena turned to Troy. What could she say to him, the boy who stole her little girl's heart? It would be easy for Elena to have a distaste for Troy, to be wary of his intentions, but Troy was extremely likeable and if her daughter was meant to go through the relationship experiences that she had at her age, Elena was grateful that it was with a respectful boy like Troy. Her hug with Troy lasted a bit longer than with the other two.

"Ms. Montez? Thanks for not hating me, or trying to keep us apart," Troy said quietly. "I've done everything I can to look after her, and to be good for her."

"You have, sweetheart, more than you know."

One final quick hug and a kiss on Troy's cheek and Elena pulled back. Her final parting words to the group were simple.

"Look after yourselves, keep in touch with one another, study hard, and don't party _too_ hard."

"I can't promise that," Chad said jokingly.

Taylor slapped him on the arm lightly and Elena, Taylor and Chad all laughed. Troy remained quiet – he wasn't so much in the mood for laughter. With one final wave, Elena walked away, heading up the corridor to the security checkpoint. Gabriella returned back from the bathroom shortly after and Taylor quietly relayed her mother's message that they could meet at the departure gate. Gabriella nodded in understanding, moulding herself back into Troy's side. She glanced at her watch.

"I've probably got twenty minutes before I need to go through the security gate."

"Let's grab a drink from the coffee shop?" Taylor suggested. It was a bit silly to just be standing there for the whole time.

They filed to the small coffee outlet, although none of them had really acquired the taste for coffee yet. Chad and Taylor both ordered a hot cocoa, Troy just took a bottle of water from the fridge, and Gabriella settled upon a small juice. They crowded around a small table, continuing with more mindless chit chat until the inevitable time came that Gabriella needed to start heading through security to make sure she'd be at the gate in time to board the flight. Taylor noticed Gabriella glancing toward security and watching as the queue got a little longer, and looking back at the time on her cell phone, and knew that it was going to have to be her to prod Gabriella on her way.

"It looks like the queue is banking up, might be best to get in there now," Taylor said quietly.

Gabriella nodded, giving Taylor a grateful smile. Chad gathered their trash, the now empty styrofoam cups and Gabriella's plastic juice bottle. Troy wasn't finished with his water, and he quietly asked Taylor if she could stash it in her purse. Taylor gave him a small nod and a smile and took the bottle to store it. Troy helped Gabriella with her duffel bag that she was taking as her carry-on, which he knew had her laptop, a sweatshirt, a couple of books and a handful of other items. They moved over toward the entrance to the security area, as close as non-passengers were able to go, and just to the side, not wanting to block off the area.

Wordlessly, the foursome stood silently for a moment, not quite knowing how to begin. There had been a lot of goodbyes taking place, but for all four of them, this one was the hardest.

Chad cleared his throat, taking it upon him to get things happening. He found himself feeling a bit choked up, more than he anticipated he would be. Gabriella had been on the verge of tears since being picked up, and now as the reality of the situation could simply not be put off any longer, she felt her eyes pricking with tears as Chad's arms engulfed her in a playful bear hug.

"Okay, now you have to promise me that you aren't going to become a boring MIT nerd. I haven't spent the last eighteen months encouraging you to do things like drink shots and pass notes in class to have you go back to complete geekdom."

Gabriella began to laugh through her tears. Her farewell with Chad was surprisingly difficult – she really didn't know when or where she and Chad may cross paths again in life. If circumstances hadn't changed with she and Troy, she could have easily made promises with Chad that they'd catch up at reunions, that all the Wildcats would get back together, that he should come visit Troy one weekend when she was out in California. All of the things that you say to people when you graduate high school without really knowing if any of them would happen, but the promises made things easier. However things were different now and, in reality, Gabriella didn't know when or where said reunions would actually take place.

As she clutched tightly onto Chad, she murmured into his ear, "Thanks for being you."

In return, Chad turned serious and murmured back, "Thanks for changing our lives for the better."

Taylor and Gabriella had already made their promises in private – promises of weekly talks, Facebooking, comparing notes, setting up their schedules together each semester. Gabriella had too many times in her life thrown away real, true friendships by not keeping in touch and she'd learnt from her mistakes. She didn't know whether she and Taylor would talk every day or every week but there was no doubt in her mind that on some level, they'd always be there for each other.

"Even when we get busy, and even if you haven't heard from me for a while – I'm still there for you, always," Gabriella murmured by Taylor's ear as the girls clutched to one another, the tears which had been pricking now streaming down their cheeks.

A teary Taylor nodded, Gabriella feeling the movement. "Call me when you get there. Okay?" Taylor murmured. She knew that Gabriella was going to need the support of her friends to get through the decision she'd made. Taylor didn't entirely understand, but all she could do was support Gabriella and believe that the decision she was making was best for her – and therefore ultimately, was in the best interest of her relationship.

Gabriella sniffled back the tears, pausing them for the time being, and took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep herself under control.

Chad and Taylor stepped away, there was a waiting area not far away for families and friends there to meet arriving flights. They wanted to give Troy and Gabriella as much privacy as was possible in the middle of a busy airport.

When Gabriella turned to Troy, any resolve that she'd had to be strong, to hold back her tears as best as she could – it entirely washed away. Troy was well within his right to not even be there, to have just had the 'fuck you' attitude and not spoken to her again. Despite his initial reaction, he'd come around – and it was more than she ever could have hoped for. It made her love him just that little bit more. Yet here she was, saying not farewell – but good bye. The concept seemed ludicrous, all of the careful logic and soul searching thoughts were a million miles away and suddenly, she couldn't remember a single reason for why she was actively choosing to put an end to their relationship.

Troy took both of her hands in his, swallowing back his own tears, and squeezed them.

"Gabi..." he murmured, a lump forming in his throat. How could he say all that he needed to say? He thought that he'd said it all in the privacy of their parents' homes over the last few days, however now that they were at the pivotal moment it felt like he hadn't even begun to communicate everything he needed to communicate to her.

The tone of his voice was all that it took to push her past breaking point. She broke, letting out a sob. She breathed it back, before requesting in a pleading tone, "Ask me to not get on the plane. Ask me... ask me to not go. If you ask me... I won't go."

She'd effectively placed their fate into his hands, for the first time throughout the whole process, from the first time they'd sat down to mention the inevitability that once their time at East High finished, things were going to change.

Troy swallowed, closed his eyes briefly, before staring into her glistening eyes and speaking hoarsely. "Get on the plane."

She was trembling. "Troy..." she said pleadingly, wanting him to ask her. The words were insane, and yet she meant them, she meant every word of them. They formed a perfectly lucid action plan. In that moment, if Troy had asked, she would have mindlessly followed him to the end of the world and back. And he knew that she would follow through and listen to his command. He knew that it was he who had to be strong.

"You have to get on the plane." His initially trembling tone became a little clearer, more forceful.

"Why? Stanford will probably still let me in. And... if not then I could just work and save money for six months until I can get accepted for spring semester and just do extra classes to make up for the semester I miss."

"I know you're scared," he murmured. "But if there's anyone I know who can do this, it is _you._ How many times have you picked up and moved schools and worked your way in?"

"That was before..." she paused, swallowing. "Before you."

"You are more than me. Isn't that what this is about? You need to... you need to believe that yourself. Don't you?"

She recalled saying something like this among all of her convoluted explanations of her logic. She recalled the words coming out of her mouth. She wasn't quite comprehending them, not now, not in the moment that it mattered most.

She took a few deep breaths, clenching her eyes shut tightly. Around them, the buzz of activity whirled. People dashing toward security, running late for flights, people coming from the concourse through to the awaiting arms of their boyfriends and mothers and wives and brothers and kids. Gabriella knew that she had to get moving, that they were running out of time. She remembered feeling months ago that they were running out of time and now the concept was so literal, smack bang in her face. She needed the hands of time to pause, she needed to kiss him and make love and laugh and cry because every 'last' they'd experienced didn't feel real, didn't feel like it was enough.

"Gabriella... I..." Troy swallowed. He wasn't allowed to cry. He wasn't allowed to cry. He wasn't allowed to cry. "Please don't be afraid to call me."

"I... what?" she was a little puzzled by the statement.

"If you need anything... if you want to talk... don't be afraid to call."

He merely needed her to know that regardless of her decision, he was still there for her, always. At the core of their relationship, they'd truly become the best of friends. She understood the sentiment, and she appreciated it, more than anything she was beyond grateful that they were parting amiably. She loved to think that a day could come where she could randomly text or call him, but in the immediate future, she simply wouldn't be able to do that, not until she'd come to peace with her very reasons for making the decision she'd made.

She swallowed. "I don't think this is going to be... effective... if I call you randomly." She knew that there was no way she could set out to achieve what she needed to achieve if they were remaining in touch. She was already prepared to take a few measures – remove him from her Facebook, delete his number from her phone. Not that the latter would really do anything to help – Troy's number was ingrained in her mind just like the sensation of his lips against hers was – it was intuitive, second nature, a sensation she could imagine at any given moment.

He understood – but he'd needed to put the sentiment out there, that in a pinch, she needn't feel that she was alone.

"I have to go."

Four simple words – literal in the sense of needing to move through security, and of greater meaning – she had to go. She had to go to Massachusetts. She had to leave him behind.

It wasn't just a hug. Her body melted into his, each clinging onto the other. Troy's hands roamed over her back, as though trying one final time to memorise the sensation of her skin, the way her body fit perfectly against his. He took a deep breath, inhaling her very scent. Finally they pulled away from the hug.

How do you kiss someone for what could be the final time? How do you kiss someone that you still love, not knowing if it may be the final kiss, not even knowing if you want it to be the final kiss or if you're hoping there will be another kiss, someday?

The kiss was soft, it was slow, almost a symbol of what they wanted time to be like. If they took long enough with the kiss, maybe the clock really would stop ticking and give them more time. Gabriella was trembling, he could feel her lips vibrating against his, salty tears dripping down both sets of cheeks, mixing in among the flavour of their kiss. As they pulled away begrudgingly, their lips remained connected for a few extra moments, not quite prepared to pull away, savouring each and every final moment of the experience. Foreheads rested together, his shaky voice murmuring his declaration of love, her returned tear stained agreement.

He watched, stoic, eyes fixed on her as she moved through the security line, showing her passport and boarding pass. He watched as she took off her shoes, dropped her bangles into the tub, pulled out her laptop and baggie of liquids. She didn't look back once.

And then she was gone.

Silently, he began to shake, tears falling from his eyes. He balled his hands into fists, violently wiping at his eyes.

All of the times before he'd said goodbye to her – they had never truly been goodbye. He'd always known that he'd see her later that night, at school the next day, after the weekend, a week away in Colorado.

That moment that she'd disappeared around the corner out of sight was it – he didn't know if or when he'd see her again.

"Troy, you wanna go man?" Chad said softly, clapping Troy on the back.

Troy was a little shocked, not having even realised Chad had come back over from the waiting area. But he shook his head. Scenarios flashed through his mind – he could go grab a ticket, get through security, go after her. Maybe she'd come back, maybe she'd miss the flight, maybe she'd decide to not get on the plane after all. Troy remained stoic, staring at the departures and arrivals boards on the wall. He wasn't moving. And so Chad and Taylor waited, patiently, for Troy to be ready.

Or as ready as he ever would be.

* * *

_Just a little love_

_Big imagination  
_

_Never let no one take it away  
_

_Went into the world (into the world)  
_

_What a revelation  
_

_She found there's a better way for you and me to be  
_

_Look for the rainbow in every storm  
_

_Find out for certain  
_

_Love is gonna be there for you  
_

_You'll always be someone's baby  
_

_Goodbye my friend _

_**Spice Girls, 'Goodbye'**_


	17. Epilogue

_**YOU AND ME**_

**EPILOGUE**

Gabriella's first day in Massachusetts was so hectic that she didn't really have the time to reflect upon the airport farewell that morning. She was running on pure adrenaline, on a need to get settled in. She and her mom had arrived at her dorm, Next House. Gabriella had been beyond excited to have been accepted for the dorm – the main reason for her desire was that they ran a House Musical each year. She wanted to settle in properly but had been advised that she wasn't actually able to do so – the room was a temporary room, a bed to sleep in. She had her internship program for the next two weeks, and it was only the week after that, for orientation week, when someone would come to temporarily share the room with her. Throughout orientation week, the house ran a series of mixers and 'get to know you' events to allow the freshman to get to know each other and ultimately to pair up into who they would be roomed with for the rest of freshman year.

She and her mom had gone out and bought her a brand new quilt and quilt cover, it had been on their to do list for day one – going back to being in a single bed, there had been no point in bringing bedding from home. Her mom had dropped her off and then headed back to the hotel she was staying at, the Marriot in Cambridge, just on the other side of campus, leaving Gabriella to her own devices. Even if her room was temporary, it was nice to lay out a few things, like her laptop, a few photographs, some notebooks, her clothes for the next day. She'd made up her bed and was logging into the network, sitting at the brown timber desk.

She wasn't entirely surprised to hear her cell phone ringing, from where it was plugged in to charge and resting beside her pillow. She hadn't changed any of her contacts or ring tones, not just yet – and so his personalised tone was chiming, ringing out in the room. She closed her eyes, pondering for a moment what to do.

For just a moment.

She leapt up, crossing the room and snatching up her phone, staring at his name and photograph on the incoming call. She swallowed, before closing her eyes and accepting the call.

"Why are you calling me?" she greeted him.

"Just... wanted to make sure you arrived okay."

"Liar."

His soft laugh rang across the phone. She sat down on her bed, clutching one of the pillows in her lap.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In my new dorm room. Well, my temporary one, which will likely appear identical to whatever room I actually wind up in."

"When will you move into your actual room?"

"The week after orientation – so like, three weeks from now. I'm looking forward to it. I don't like having these suitcases on the floor, just waiting to be unpacked. It makes me feel like I'm in limbo land."

"Hey Gabi?"

"Mmm?"

"See this, what we're doing now? This is a long distance relationship."

She sighed. She understood his point, but it wasn't about to turn around her way of thinking. "Troy..."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Do you ever wish none of this had happened?"

"This?"

"You and me."

"I could never regret you. Even if... even if I never see you again. I could never regret this, could never regret us."

"You shouldn't have called."

"I know. But I just... I guess... there was one thing that I didn't get to say, that I really needed to say."

"Okay..."

"And... I promise you, that I won't call again, but only if I can say this and if you can then make me a promise in return."

She wasn't sure if she liked where his tone was leading – it was exactly that, promises, that she hadn't wanted to make. "Go on."

"When you figure it out... if you still love me... call me."

"When I figure it out?" she repeated.

"Yeah. You know when you... make your peace with yourself and whatever else it is. Whether it's in a week, a month, a year... call me. Don't be afraid to call me. Because... I'm pretty much convinced that this is it for me, and so for that reason, I won't call you, I won't push you – I get that you need time by yourself to get to the same place as me. But once you've taken your time, you _need_ to call me. Because since I'm not allowed to call you, I won't know that you're ready. And when you do figure it out... don't feel like I'll be mad or that you're gonna sound silly. I'll be waiting."

In that moment, Gabriella felt more validated than ever about why it was the right decision for her – and why it was the right decision for him, even if he didn't know it yet.

"Promise me," he said, his voice tiny, cracking a little.

"What if I only want to make that promise with a condition of my own?"

"Anything."

"I don't want you to wait. I want you to _live_, Troy. Maybe you don't see it now, but I think you need this as much as I do."

The other end of the line was silent. She knew that he didn't yet understand, but she could only hope that in time, once he was settled in California, that he could come to see it just as clearly as she did.

"Promise me you're going to live Troy, truly live. If you do that... and if I go through whatever it is I'm going to go through and come out on the other side feeling like you and I are meant to be together... then I'll find you."

"What defines as living? Because I'm perfectly happy to just train, study and play video games for the next four years."

"That's not living. You need to experience everything that college has to offer."

"College is about graduating with a degree, isn't it?"

"College... is about trying everything, making mistakes, figuring out who you are and where you wanna be in life."

"What if I already know?"

She sighed. "Troy..."

"Gabriella, I can't just switch off the fact that I love you. It's not an emotion that has an off switch."

"I know that. I... I feel the same. But... we have to try."

"You do know that when I get drunk, I may drunk dial you."

"I'll reject the call."

They fell silent.

"Troy, I have to go now."

"Why? It's not that late."

"Because if I don't go now... then... I might never."

"That suits me."

She sighed. "Promise me. Live."

"Call me."

"Troy..."

"Not tonight, or tomorrow, or even next week or month. But... please. Call me. Even if it's just to say hi. I couldn't handle... not knowing how you are, or what you're doing. Even if you never come back to Albuquerque and never see anyone from East High... gimme a ring one day."

She softened. "That I can promise. Someday."

"Someday."

* * *

_Someday, someday, I know that you'll love me_

_Someday, someday, I just need you here with me_

_Don't have to try love will take us there babe_

_Someday, someday, I will be the one babe_

_Someday... I will be the one babe_

_Someday... I just need you here with me_

**Thirsty Merc, 'Someday, Someday'**


	18. Thank you

**YOU AND ME**

_**Author's Note:**_

I always anticipated mixed feedback. Posting the conclusion to my 'Someday' series has been an emotional rollercoaster for me. I've done my best to be unscathed by your reviews, but some of you obviously have strong opinions about my decision to take this direction. At the same time, I have been heartened by how many of you have been nothing but supportive - who have identified strongly with the emotion, who have expressed their ability to identify periods in your own lives where you have felt the way that Gabriella feels and why she made this decision.

This story, these characters, this arc – has existed in my life since 2007, and its roots existed long before Troy Bolton was a blip on my radar. It is so close to my heart that I don't even know how to describe. I do want to try to explain, because I respect the reasons for confusion/anger/hurt. I will also touch on my thoughts regarding a sequel, which has been one of the questions I've been asked most about. This involves a long ramble, which anyone who knows me will not be surprised by.

**The Origins of 'Someday'**

As a teenager I was involved in an extremely unhealthy unrequited relationship with a boy who was overall bad for my health and well-being. I dedicated so much of my time into writing this 'novel' which was essentially a telling of my life – where my character was 'Gabrielle' and the evil boy was 'Will' - in a fantasy world where Will realised that Gabrielle was amazing and in the course of falling in love, she became a confident, amazing person with great friendships and better relationships with her parents. In my real world, 'Will' continued to emotionally batter me and in an effort to understand him, I started working on the second portion of the story, which saw it being told him the male perspective. I was trying to work him out, to figure out why he would behave in such a way and to de-construct him through my writing. Ultimately I realised how self-destructive this story was to my well-being; that I was creating some elaborate fantasy land that was never, ever, ever going to exist. I wrote the last couple of chapters of the story, which saw the female character choose to break up with him at the end of Year 12 as they were going to different universities and she needed to find herself and be happy in her own skin.

It was from here that I developed this fascination with these types of characters – strong, female characters who are not defined by a man, who want to have their own identity in a relationship. I prefer television to movies, Zac Efron films aside. I love the character of Joey in Season 2 of Dawson's Creek, breaking up with Dawson to 'find herself'. I love that Buffy, in Season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, acknowledges that as a young woman she doesn't _need_ a man in her life and instead, she needs to figure out who _she_ is, independently from her relationship with Angel. One of my favourite things about the Ross and Rachel dynamic in Friends is that they were never going to work while she was unhappy in her own existence, and that only when she was successful in her own endeavours could things ever actually be real. I love characters like Diane in The Good Wife, Ellenor in The Practice, Cristina in Grey's Anatomy. I may tend to be drawn toward male actors; however it is strong female characters who I personally identify with and love to see.

**Someday - in HSM context.**

I came to the HSM fandom in 2007 with this as my background and my overall personal mantra, and it didn't take me long to get my HSM fanfiction muse rolling. I wrote for The Practice fandom back when I was a teenager and the internet was vastly different; and I've read fanfiction in a series of other fandoms and in 2006/early 2007 I felt myself itching to start writing fanfiction again - and HSM was the guinea pig. Believe me, I never anticipated that writing a simple story which sat post HSM1 which is filled with Australianisms and awful grammar would set me on my current life path. At some point with my personal rants and opinions about High School Musical 2, I found myself feeling this desperate need to write _this_ story. This wasn't just me forcing this story onto these characters, not in the slightest. Troy has these darker tendencies, this side of him that becomes completely passionate and obsessed. We see Gabriella in the canon HSM world make decisions for herself all the time. When I formulated my version of what I envisaged for post HSM2, this was well before Zac and Vanessa's relationship ended, and even before we even had High School Musical 3 confirmed, back when Haunted House Musical or whatever it was called was being speculated. I found myself feeling really inspired by a combination of the lyric and the sentiment of _Gotta Go My Own Way_ and one of my favourite songs of all time – which is _Someday, Someday_ by Thirsty Merc. (Side note: I remember once I was in the Hot Seat at the Vanessa Hudgens board on FanForum and I was asked about my favourite song by someone and I had to be coy and avoid answering. This was the answer.) Also a part of my inspiration was my characters of Gabrielle (me – Danielle) and Will (the evil boy who destroyed my teenage soul – I protect his real name, though feel free to hunt him down and throw rocks.) In a post HSM3 world, I found my story becoming even more important to me because I was in so many ways writing the same characterisation but placed in slightly different circumstances and making realistic decisions – as close to canon as one could be, whilst being AU.

I did most of my basic background research in 2007/2008, prior to the release of High School Musical 3. I did a _lot_ of writing while I was overseas in 2008, writing the majority of the really important scenes in this story in their original form. Chapter 12, 14 and 16 have been written since 2008, in one form or another. Actually, chapter 16 I wrote in 2007. I had decided upon a UC Berkeley/Stanford/MIT triangle well before HSM3 spoilers were leaking. Since then I've done more intricate research into things like the recruitment process and college applications, and of course the scenes have been re-written a dozen or more times, becoming gradually more eloquent. However the crux of the basic plot arc and the emotion surrounding it has been carried with me for all of these years. I always knew that my Troy would wind up at UC Berkeley, and I always knew that she would wind up at MIT – and I needed for both of them to have a real alternative, an alternative college which would have them closeby but which in their heart of hearts knew wasn't right. I needed for both Gabriella to make that decision, and I needed for Troy to also make that decision – for her to say no to Stanford because MIT is in her heart, and for him to not pursue offers from Boston University, despite the life he is choosing, a life away from her. I always knew that she would end the relationship. I always knew that he would be heartbroken.

**What I wanted to create**

I wanted to write an epic love story, a story which told all of those important moments in a relationship, but where the ending wasn't perfect. The bittersweet ending doesn't negate the importance of their love or of those experiences. One of the exclamations I've had via review is this incredulousness that I could take you all on this journey and do this. If anything, I consider this to be exactly the job of an author - to be true to the characters, to the way that they would react, the reality of the kinds of decisions that they would make, and to nonetheless be able to capture the emotion. To me, that is real life. This fandom, especially back in the origins of this story, was filled with stories where you were either a shipper who believed in happy endings, or you shipped Troy with Sharpay and Gabriella with Ryan and you'd have him and Gabriella break up in some tragic way to make it happen. This isn't real life - that Gabriella needs to sleep with Ryan or Troy with Sharpay for them to break up. Sometimes relationships don't work out, and it isn't about making bad decisions or it isn't about not being in they just aren't right for you at that moment in your life.

I wanted to write a story where the ending was _real_ but where it didn't take away from the magic of what existed. I felt like the characters, by taking their characterisation in the films and pushing it into a real world, could go to this place. I very genuinely don't believe that it is healthy for Troy to exist where he is so consumed by her, not at the age of 18 – and especially not when she wasn't at that same place. She tried to be, she had moments of it, but she always had this voice that was grounding her. I tried to foreshadow, in particular to foreshadow Gabriella's motivations (think back to when Gabriella and Taylor went to visit Harvard and MIT in Chapter 32 of OUAT, for example); but at the same time I kind of wanted the shock value in order for the reader to experience Troy's reaction along with him.

**The fandom and characterisation decisions**

HSM, and in particular Troy and Gabriella, tends to draw in a lot of romantics. People who believe in destiny and fate and that true love can overcome all – these are the morals which HSM in its Disney incarnation teaches us. I wanted to challenge this. In the real world, people are more complicated. In the real world, people get scared, people get confused. In the real world, life doesn't magically fall into place at the snap of the fingers – a scary lesson for Sharpay Evans to learn! I love my Gabriella and what she becomes at the end. I know from feedback I've received that a lot of you don't understand her. I don't know you guys personally, but I can say that I think you see the world in black and white. You need to see the grey. You need to understand that love is complicated. You need to understand that sometimes, you can love someone, but the timing isn't right.

Canon!Gabriella frustrates me, because you have this amazing, intelligent, talented girl who is seemingly set upon her ways and with a wink and a kiss Troy Bolton manages to distract her from those ways. There are genuine issues of mistrust and and miscommunication, genuine issues where she refuses to confide in him – which get swept under the rug. Troy Bolton swoops into town in his truck, presents a corsage, they dance and kiss and he magically has found a way for them to be together. In the real world, it isn't this simple. This fandom has grown up a lot, and I think people over the last couple of years have come to realise these things as a reflection of the real lives of the actors, and I wish in many ways I'd been able to get this all out and posted prior to the break up – but in many ways, I hope that newfound maturity will help people who previously would not have understood my story to now be able to appreciate it.

I make it clear that my personal shipping preferences bare absolutely zero impact upon the plot. Anyone who knows me will know that for me, Someday!Troy and Someday!Gabi are larger than life for me, they are like real life human beings that operate entirely independently of what Zac or Vanessa do in real life. Clearly, if I was taking my personal feelings on board, then as one reader suggested, my epilogue would've been Troy in his first class of freshman year meeting a fabulous Australian international student named Dani ;)

**The future**

Having said all of this, it's also important for you to know that I'm not a Troy and Gabriella cynic. I believe in their love and their passion and their chemistry. I think I know what happens to them after this. At one point, I was really intent upon writing it. Now, I'm undecided. In some ways, I feel like this is where I should leave it. For me, it's like a television series insisting upon continuing for seasons beyond its time was up, or when the writers hearts maybe just aren't quite in it like they should be. I'm so, so, so proud of my work on You and Me and in some ways, I don't know if I can top it. Maybe I should leave their ending unsaid. Maybe that's something which I should leave up to you, and to your own interpretations of our wider fandom and to my universe within. The summary is that I'm undecided. You can watch the space of my profile for my important updates regarding this decision.

While I mull on that decision, The Simple Need will be concluded. I've written the next three chapters. I'm hoping to write a bit more before I start editing and publishing. But I am hoping for a 2012 conclusion!

**Thank you's**

I've had so much assistance with this overall series that I wouldn't know where to begin in providing thank you's. In the early days of 2008, it was the people who posted at the Fanfiction thread at the Vanessa Anne Hudgens board at Fan Forum who were my emotional rock. I had Ayen and Martin supporting me through the first installment as pre-readers. Throughout the epic battle of completing _This Moment _I feel like I can look back and see my own growth in the fandom – I had the most amazing beta reader in Audrey who pushed me in every single way to become a better writer. I can look back to the early days of having Kylie and Nel assist me via MSN. After this, it was Kelly, Abigail, Kirsten, Van and all of the people who would post at the Fanfiction thread at the Zac Efron board at Fan Forum, some of whom I've used as pre-readers over the years. As my muse struggled and the fandom moved on, I found a support base in friends like Lanie and Kerry. Most recently, as I've battled with finishing the series, it's been fairly Twitter driven – people like Kat, Kristen and Shelle providing cheerleading support and responding to my random ponderings as I fought to bring this beast to its conclusion.

To anyone who has ever left me a review, sent a message, provided general support and assistance and advice – whether it be about breakfast cereal, prom dresses, Americanisations, the basketball recruiting processes – anything at all; to the people who message me and let me know that they are looking forward to seeing the conclusion; to the people who listen to me rant and rave and cry and bitch and moan as I forced myself to see this to a finale. I thank every single person because in so many ways I feel like this fanfic was a team effort and I could not have done it without all of your support.

With love,

Dani xo


End file.
